


Bed of Roses, Pleasure Cruise

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: (but the band is still called Queen sorry), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Character(s), Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Pansexual Female Character, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, a lot of switching between POVS, fem!queen, i'm probably gonna go to hell for this, king!au, other tags will be added later on, poly!Queen, since the actual poly stuff happens later, so enjoy i guess, the first few chapters could be considered...uhm teasers?, vibrating eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: This is the story of how four sexually frustrated assholes realize their feelings for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me one day and it happened.  
This is literally the first fic I've ever written, also English is not my first language so be gentle with me.

Stumbling into their ratty little flat-which, on other days was usually a pretty disheartening moment for all of them-seemed like sweet Heaven at last.

Regina let out a tired whine after she finally managed to kick off her high-heels. The bloody things completely destroyed her feet; they felt like they were on fire. Yes, she should have listened to Brianna. "If you plan on 'tearing up' the dancefloor, like you said, Reg, you should wear flats instead of heels."

Of course, she should have taken her advice. But when has Regina Taylor ever listened to Brianna? Or anyone, really?

She went after her own head, as usual-which resulted in her gritting her teeth all night while her legs were ready to give out under her every minute. She couldn’t help but steal little jealous glances towards Joan, who good-naturedly disco danced through the night-in her comfortable sneakers. Brianna didn’t dance, the bore. But Freddie did, damn her, in heels as high as Regina’s and she seemed completely fine. Or maybe she was just better at pretending.

"This was a fun night! How about a few good rounds of Scrabble to finish it off?” Freddie chirped up, still buzzing with energy. Brianna let out a loud groan next to her.

"No offense, Freddie, but I’d rather go to sleep now. We can play in the morning.”

"Oh come on, darling, don’t be such a buzzkill! You were moping around in the club too, I thought you were finished.”

Brianna took a sharp breath, like whenever she got ready to cuss them out, but whatever she wanted to say first, she decided to keep it to herself.

"I’m just really tired, that’s all.”

Freddie rolled her eyes, but she immadiately put on her most eager smile, and turned to the rest of them.

"So, curly baby is out. Who is ready to get humiliated by me in Scrabble?”

Joan chuckled, but shook her head. "I think i’m with Bri in this one, Freddie. It was a long day.”

The black-haired girl scoffed, but didn’t say anything. Instead, she looked at Regina pleadingly.

"Oh no. Don’t give me the puppy eyes, bitch. I’m tired too.”

Regina knew her protest was completely meaningless; she always gave in in the end. The way Freddie could look at people with those beautiful, warm, chocolate-brown eyes of hers…yeah, she didn’t even stand a chance.

They tried to be as quiet as possible, which was pretty unusual, since whenever those two played Scrabble, they were always screaming, throwing tiles in each other’s faces, giggling and acting like big kids in general. However, they didn’t want to disturb their sleeping bandmates. They couldn’t afford a place big enough to have four, or at least two separate bedrooms, so their flat only had one, with two very old, very squeaky bunk beds in it.

Keeping quiet didn’t seem like such an effort this time, though, because Freddie got awfully silent after a few rounds.

Regina noticed right away. Something seemed off about Freddie that night. She was the one that called out Brianna for "moping”, but that was nothing too unusual. Freddie, however…in one minute, she was dancing and laughing and chugging beers and being on cloud nine, and then she became sort of gloomy. She was staring at the floor, her eyes empty, like she wasn’t even there; but the second one of her bandmates tried to ask her what’s wrong, she perked up right away, started grinning and shrugged the whole thing off. Before anyone could call bullshit, she snapped back into energy-bomb mode.

It seemed to be an ongoing thing for her that night, and Regina thought that now there was just the two of them, she might manage to coax something out of her. She could at least try.

"Is everything okay? You’ve been pretty weird whole night.”  
She tried to sound nonchalant, not wanting Freddie to get scared and clam up.

"What do you mean, darling?”

Regina looked at her, or more like the tile that her friend kept twirling between her fingers for the past few minutes, instead of putting it down to finish her word.

"You wanted to play Scrabble so much, and now you don’t seem too into it. And you were acting weird in the club, too.”

Freddie’s smiled faltered a little, but she just shrugged. "I don’t know what you mean, Reggie. I’m perfectly fine."

Freddie was a pretty good liar. If Brianna interrogated them to find out who put the empty milk carton back in the fridge, she always managed to shift the blame onto someone else, or came up with another lie, that they all believed for some inexplicable reason.

All of them, except for Regina.

She was the only one Freddie couldn’t fool. The only one who always managed to see right through her facade.

"Freddie,” she said in the softest voice she could muster, "You know you can tell us anything. I saw something’s been bothering you tonight. It still is.”

Freddie averted her gaze, now she was the one to stare at the tile in her hand. She didn’t say anything for a long moment. Then she finally spoke up:

"It’s…weird. I don’t even know, it’s just…i’ve been thinking about it for a while now.”

Regina scooted closer to her on the floor, hissing in pain when her abused feet rubbed against the carpet.

"Thinking about…whatever.”

Regina raised one of her eyebrows. Freddie Mercury at the loss of words? And…blushing? Being flustered?  
What the actual hell was going on here?

"Thinking about what, Freddie?”

Regina was growing more and more concerned with each passing second. What could be so terrible to leave the chatterbox Freddie in this …scared state. Because that’s what she seemed to be. She seemed to be scared.

The dark haired girl just shook her head, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. Regina reached out and gently squeezed her hand.

"Freddie…”

"It’s nothing!” she yelped, and then immadiately looked over to where Deaky and Brianna were sleeping. They didn’t seem to be woken up by the sudden loud sound, thankfully.  
"It really is nothing.” She continued, much quieter this time. "Just forget I said anything.”

"Come on, Freddie…”  
Regina sighed. She sounded exhausted. "Why don’t you wanna tell me?”

Freddie just shook her head again.

"I’m just being stupid. Don’t worry about it, darling seriously.”

She started putting away the tiles in the box.

"Bri and Deaky were right, it was a long day in the studio, then we danced our hearts out in the club…it’s getting to me too. We should head to bed.”

Regina wanted to protest, to try and get her to stay and tell what was bothering her, but then Freddie smirked at her and said:

"You should rest your feet. Dancing in high-heels is clearly not for you.”

"Oh fuck off.” Regina replied and flipped her the bird for good measure. Freddie just laughed.

"I love you, darling.” she purred, blowing a kiss in her direction. 

Regina pretended to catch the kiss, then brought her palm over her heart.

"I love you too, you pretentious asshole.”

When they were lying in their beds, Regina’s mind just kept stirring. There was no way in hell she was gonna be able to sleep while she knew that something was up with her best friend. Whatever it was, it was clearly taking a toll on her.

She heard Freddie moving around a little underneath her in the bottom bunk. Of course she wasn’t tired. None of them was gonna be able to sleep, becasue one of them was suffering…from whatever the hell they were already suffering from, and the other was trying to figure the cause of said suffering. Great night ahead.

"Freddie,” she called out softly. "Are you asleep?”

"No.”  
The other replied after a few seconds.

"Are you gonna tell me? Tomorrow?”

It was silent for a long while. Regina thought Freddie fell asleep; she put her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes. That’s when the tiredness truly hit her. Maybe she could sleep a bit, after all.

She almost started to drift off, but then a quiet voice came from the bottom bunk:

"Yes. Yes, I will tell you tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freddie promised she would tell the day after...and the day after came.

Everyone else was already up when Freddie opened her eyes.

She had about four hours of sleep, tops. Most of the night was spent tossing and turning and thinking so loudly that she was afraid the others would hear her thoughts.

She kept cussing herself for caving in to Regina. Well, she didn’t technically gave in, but she did promise her to that she would tell her everything the next day. And that next day came.

Freddie has been meaning to tell her friends for a while now. They were her friends, her bandmates, they deserved to know the truth, right?

They were basically like a family. A small, sometimes dysfunctional, but very loving family. Joan was the last one to join the band, so she felt like an outsider for a while, but the rest made sure to be as welcoming as possible. Asking her to come live with them was a really good idea; the bills split up between four people didn’t seem to be so threatening anymore. The band was very protective of each other: it was clearly not just about business. They were very good friends, and it didn’t matter whether it was the relationship between Regina and Brianna, who’ve known each other the longest, or about how they immadiately took Joan under their wings and made sure she never felt unwelcomed or less loved than the ones who have been in the band longer. All of them loved one another, unconditionally.

So, Freddie really didn’t need to worry about anything. They would accept her. That’s what they do.

But…she couldn’t help but think that this time, things might be different. After all, what she was about to tell them wasn’t like Brianna finally blurting out she was a vegetarian after pushing the steak around her plate with a disgusted expression during their first lunch together.

She wanted to tell them, really, for weeks. But everytime she thought about the consequences, she chickened out. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing them-losing Queen, which was slowly rising up but still had a long road ahead. But most importantly, losing these adorable idiots that she called her friends.

It was frightening, paralysing. Those thoughts were slowly killing her inside. She wanted to throw up everytime she thought about how Brianna’s curls would bounce when she shook her head in disappointment; how Joan would make a face like she bit into a lemon; how Regina would say "what the actual fuck” or something like that.

But at the same time, not telling them was sort of having the same effect on her. She honestly couldn’t decide which one was worse; never telling them, and her feelings finally crushing her very being, or saying it out loud, and face the possibility of losing all of them.

She came so close last night. When they were at the club, having an amazing time (except for Brianna, but she was always acting like that in nightclubs); and later, while Regina was grilling her during Scrabble.

She was supposed to tell Regina-and along with her, the rest of them-today; she was pretty sure Regina didn’t forget when she promised her to come clean the next day.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the delicious smell of cheese on toast and tea coming from their small kitchen. Joan was on breakfast duty, then. The rumble of her stomach finally coaxed her out of bed and into the kitchen, where everyone was sitting around the table, chatting.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Joan joked while pulling out a plate for her.

"We thought you were trapped in dreamland.”

"Oh, don’t you fret your little heart about it, darling. Blondie bored me to a deep slumber last night.”

Regina just flipped her the bird at that.

"Really? I heard you two were whispering all night”. Joan chirped nonchalantly while sitting down.

Freddie frowned. "I thought you were sleeping.”

"I couldn’t really sleep, Brianna kept kicking my bed.”

The guitarist made an offended little noise. "That’s not true! I was out like a log.”

"Maybe you were, but that didn’t stop you from trying to send me rocketing out of the bed.”

The two brunettes kept bickering about each other’s sleeping habits, while Freddie tried to ignore Regina’s searching eyes. She tried to focus on Joan’s famous cheese on toast instead, but the taste turned bitter in her mouth the second Regina spoke up:

"Feeling better, Freddie?”

There was something in her voice, like a not-exactly-verbal message, that she’s not done interrogating her friend just yet.

Freddie shrugged and put on her sweetest smile. "I’m feeling amazing, Regina. Thank you for your concern, but there’s nothing a good night’s sleep can’t cure.”

Regina snorted, softly.

"Yeah, right. Well I’m glad you feel better now. I guess that means now you can tell me, us…what’s going on with you.”

Freddie almost choked on her tea. Yep, she definitely didn’t forget.

"Oh?” Was all she managed to say.

"You made a promise last night, remember? That you’re going to tell…will you two be so kind and shut the fuck up!?”

Brianna and Deaky snapped out of their disagreement at the sudden loud voice of the blonde.

Oh great, Freddie thought, now everyone’s attention is on me. There’s no escape huh?

Regina sent a disapproving look towards the bassist and the guitarist, then turned back to Freddie with a much softer expression.

"So. Last night, you were acting a little weird, Freddie. I’m pretty sure everyone noticed.”

The other two nodded in agreement. They immediately switched back to concerned friend-mode.

"You were…one minute, you were totally happy and in the next…i don’t even know….i did notice but I didn’t wanna stir up any shit.” Joan added.

"You wanted tell me something while we were playing Scrabble. You said tomorrow. Well today is tomorrow.”

Brianna chuckled lightly. "Today is tomorrow could be the title of your autobiography, Reg.”

Regina threw a napkin at her, but didn’t respond. She continued to talk to Freddie instead.

"We don’t wanna pressure you into anything, of course. But…it seemed like , whatever it is, it’s really bothering you.”

"It would be easier to talk about it, Freddie. Bottling it up makes everything worse.” Brianna interjected. The rest shared a knowing look at that; Brianna never told them when something was bothering her, she just suffered quietly inside until one of them managed to break through her walls.

But this was about Freddie, who currently looked so pale as a ghost. Her friends were staring at her, talking about "bottling up feelings” and "sharing feelings”, but after a while, Freddie didn’t hear anything they were saying. Her ears were buzzing, blocking out every other sound.

She’s never fainted before, but she thought this time, she might. Is this what it feels like to faint? All of the blood rushing out of her head, feeling dizzy? Ears ringing? She should have asked Regina about it, she was the expert on this topic after all.

Her heart was pounding so hard, it felt like it was gonna break her ribs and burst through her chest.

She was dimly aware that Regina kept repeating her name, that at one point, Joan started squeezing her hand, that Brianna was looking at her with such gentle eyes that she felt like she’s gonna start crying…

Freddie let out a shaky breath. "I…” Her voice sounded incredibly weak, pathetic. The other three were looking at her with the most encouraging expression she’s ever seen. Joan even smiled, that adorable little smile of hers, and that was enough for Freddie to finally let go of the demons of her own, self-destructive thoughts and her mouth started forming words before her brain could catch up.

"Have you guys…ever thought about dating or having sex with another woman?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the million dollar question.

"Have you guys…ever thought about dating or having sex with another woman?"

The silence was deafening after Freddie’s question. It only lasted for a few seconds, but to Freddie (and probably the rest of them) it seemed like it streched on for ages.  
The only sound Freddie could hear was the heavy thumping of her own heart; it was like all the sounds have been sucked out of the world.

She almost managed to accept this deadly silent, awkward world around her as her new normal when Regina spoke. Her high voice cut through the pregnant silence like a sharp knife.

"Are you asking us that…because you’ve been thinking about it, Freddie?”

The raven-haired girl swallowed audibly. She obviously couldn’t play it off as just a case of curiosity, a survey about her friend’s sexual fantasies. Not after she was visibly agonizing over it so much, not after she had such a hard time finally saying it out loud. It was painfully obvious, that it was really about her. Her feelings, her thoughts. She just couldn’t find a way to articulate it properly.

Freddie looked up carefully, searching for her bandmates’ faces. What she saw, though, wasn’t disgust or anger. It was genuine curiosity, concern and maybe a little bit of confusion, but nothing too horrible like she imagined it on sleepless nights. 

"I’ve been…” She had to clear her throat because it was as dry as the desert. It’s been a while since she was this terrified to talk about something.

"I’ve been thinking about it for a while now…okay, way longer than that.”

She checked for their reaction again, and when she saw that they were all wearing the same open expression, she continued.

"I started having these…well, wet dreams when I was around fourteen. All of those dreams starred women. Never men. I always shrugged it off, because dreams are usually all messed up and stupid and don’t mean anything. But I noticed other stuff too. Every girl was crushing on hot muscular men, and they just…didn’t do anything for me, you know? But I knew that’s how it was supposed to be. My parents were always telling me, I’m gonna find a nice man to settle down with and have children. Have a traditional, Parsi family.”

She looked down at her lap, trying to gather her thoughts. All of those memories came rushing back in her brain; those old feelings that made her sick, and she still couldn’t completely get rid of them.

"I always tried to play along. Pretend I find those men attractive. Pretend I want a future with a husband and kids. I never told anyone, what I really felt. I always tried to push those thoughts back, bury them so deep I thought they would never resurface.  
I made a friend in a boarding school for girls in India. We were really close…I liked her a lot. Sometimes we slept together in the same bed, and we cuddled up to each other. She was much taller than me, I always felt so safe when she wrapped her arms around me. One night, she kissed me. I don’t exactly remember how it started, the only thing I know is that…it was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt. It was so perfect, natural. I didn’t feel nasty anymore. I was flying.”

Freddie took a deep breath, trying to fight back the tears that were gathering in her eyes.

"A teacher found us. Made a huge ruckus. She told us we were sinners, that what we did was dirty and disgusting. They called my parents, they took me out of the school. They told everyone I failed all of my exams. I guess that’s still a better explanation than admitting their daughter is a lesbian.”

The word rolled off her thing so easily, it surprised her. She only heard that word as a slur, something that would be thrown in her face in a disgusted manner. But that’s what she was, wasn’t she? A woman, who loved other women. It wasn’t her fault so many people saw this as something dirty.

"I never saw her again.” She continued, her voice shaking a bit.

"My parents never brought it up. I thought they would tell me how disappointed they were in me, how I was a disgrace. But they never, ever talked about it. Maybe they thought that if they stop caring, it will go away.  
But I swear, that was even worse. Because I didn’t know what they thought of me. I felt like they were punishing me, letting me suffer in silence. So I did. Didn’t bring it up myself, just accepted that this is something we should never talk, never even think about.  
When I came here in London, I started seeing men. Maybe that really was my future, I thought. Settle down with a man that will take care of me.  
The whole bloody thing felt so phony. It was unsatisfying. Not just the sex, but everything. When I was with them, I always imagined a woman. How much better it would be. How much…happier I would be. I slept with a few women, mostly prostitutes and other frustrated women who went back to their husbands after we screwed each other in some dark alley. The sex was way better, even if it happened so unceremoniously… But the love part…that I still couldn’t get.”

Her tears started falling down her cheeks. It felt like a giant wall has finally come down.

"And then I met you guys. The only time I truly felt accepted, was when I was with you. You made me feel like I belong. That’s why I…that’s why I thought maybe you wouldn’t hate me if I told you, but really, I…”

She fully started sobbing at this point. The tears came rushing down like a waterfall, her body was shaking with the violent sobs. It truly felt like a heavy burden was finally lifted off her shoulders. Whatever the outcome will be, at least it wasn’t suffocating her anymore.

Before she could register what was going on, she was wrapped up in a crushing group hug. It was kind of awkward with her still sitting, Regina and Joan holding onto her from two sides and Brianna kneeling on the floor in front of her, pressing herself against her chest, but it still made Freddie cry harder, this time from happiness and relief.

"We love you so much, Freddie,” Regina said gently, stroking her hair. "No matter what.”

Brianna nodded with a kind smile and blindly squeezed what she thought was Freddie’s shoulder, but it actually happened to be her boob. Whatever, the reassuring message was duly noted.

"Nothing’s gonna change. You are our friend. Of course we wouldn’t hate you.” Joan added on her other side, again with that adorable smile.

Freddie’s sobs finally quieted into little sniffs. "Are you sure? I mean…we are in a band together, we live together and I just did tell you I’m for the ladies…”

"So what?” Regina perked up again. "It really doesn’t matter, honestly. You could have told us that you killed someone and we would still love you…erm, as long as it was self-defence or something, ’cause like, if you were a serial killer than we might rethink our position.”

Freddie let a beautiful, hearty laugh, that made the other three grin madly as well.

"The point is,” the blonde continued, "we are your friends. You can tell us anything. And I know we said it a lot, but we really do love you. And the fact that you don’t like sausage won’t change that.”

"We’re glad you trust us enough to tell us, Freddie.” Brianna said quietly, this time squeezing Freddie’s knee instead of somewhere more inappropriate. ,,I, for one, really appreciate it.”

"Me too.” Joan agreed. "It’s just so sad that people were treating you so terribly, and you were scared to talk to us. I understand what you were going through. I understand.”

The way she empathized that word didn’t go over Freddie’s head, but she didn’t want to start prodding just yet.

"Honestly…I’m so fucking relieved, darlings. I imagined the worst scenarios…you kicking me out of the band, out of the flat, never talking to me again…”

"We would never do that to you!” The other three shouted, all at the same time. It made Freddie laugh again. She really was feeling so much better.

"You can go sit down again, darlings. I love cuddles, but I’m running out of oxygen.”

The rest laughed and then returned back to their chairs, but even like that, they still scooted closer to Freddie. None of them wanted her to feel like they would distance themselves after what she told them.

A few seconds were spent in silence, but it wasn’t anything like when Freddie blurted out the million dollar question. It wasn’t awkward, confusing; it was comfortable and soft, a gentle understanding lingering above them.

Regina was the one, again, to break the silence.

"To answer your question, Freddie: sex? Yes. Dating? Not really.”

The other three snapped their head towards her in a synchronized manner. Freddie couldn’t help but grin widely, one of her amazing, rare smiles, when she wasn’t hiding her teeth.

"Wait, seriously!?”

The singer kept grilling Regina about the times she thought about sex with women, but the drummer playfully deflected everything, acting super secretive and clearly enjoying Freddie’s impatience.

While those two were playing that game, Joan glanced over at Brianna. The curly haired woman was staring at tha table, blushing so furiously Joan was honestly scared she would lit on fire. 

Maybe so much girl-on-girl talk was too much for a straight girl…

It wasn’t exactly too much for the bassist, though. More like…well. The reason she kind of froze, was because she kept fighting back those heavily inappropriate thoughts that Regina’s sudden declaration awoken in her mind.

But it was just the way she said it, so nonchalantly. Not because of what it meant…since Joan was straight. Totally, one hundred percent heterosexual, who never even had thoughts like that….

Oh, who was she kidding?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We sort of kickstart things from here :)

Three weeks has passed since Freddie’s coming out, and just as they all promised, nothing’s changed. On the outside, at least. What was going on in their heads was a completely different case.

That night, Regina really wanted to go out. She kept nagging the others, that "they would be stupid to waste that beautiful Friday night on staying home”, but she seemed to be alone with her opinion. Freddie was in full songwriting-mode; and when she was, there was no way in hell she would do anything, but writing. Sometimes they had to remind her to eat or drink  
something, otherwise she would rather starve to death than leave her little notebook.

Brianna was never really fond of nightclubs; she preferred quieter pubs, or even better, staying at home and getting drunk while playing Scrabble. Joan had no such problem, but she didn’t exactly felt like clubbing that night either.

"Come on, guys! We’ve worked so hard this week, we deserve to have some fun!” The drummer whined, for about the sixth time that afternoon. Freddie shoot an apologetic smile towards her. "Sorry, blondie. You know I’d love to, but I have to finish this. I’m just buzzing with ideas tonight!” She tapped her pen against the notebook for emphasis.

"Why can’t we just stay at home? We have drinks here…”

"I bought a killer outfit, Deaky. Do you really think I wouldn’t show it off? Please. You know me. There’s nothing that I love more than proving everyone I have the best fashion sense out of all of you.”

Freddie was clearly offended by that.

Joan gave in, eventually. Regina was absolutely determined to leave the house, come Hell or high water. Freddie was buried in her notebook, and Brianna seemed way more interested in some book about astrophysics than going out. The bassist didn’t want Regina to go alone; she wasn’t some damsel in distress, that was for sure, but still. It’s never a good idea for a young girl to go partying by herself.

Everyone soon realized, that what Regina called a killer outfit, was killer indeed. 

Joan almost passed out when the drummer came out of the bathroom, wearing a black leather skirt with a red top cut out so deeply, it didn’t leave anything for the imagination. Her hair was sort of mussed, giving off this i-just-woke-up-and-i-still-look-better-than-any-of-you vibe, but Joan knew she spent at least twenty minutes on it. She was wearing smoky eyeshadow and her lips were painted in the most tempting shade of red. Learned from her mistake a few weeks ago, she wore boots instead of high-heels.

"Holy shit…! You look amazing.” Brianna declared, her eyes wide open. Everyone seemed to be in awe of her, rightfully. Joan felt totally dull in comparison, with her sneakers and jeans and black top, that only had a little bit bigger cut-out then her casual shirts. Regina…really was a sight for sore eyes.

"Told you. It’s a killer outfit.” The blonde girl winked, while Joan tried to pretend that it didn’t affect her at all.

"Keep an eye on her, Deaks. She looks so hot in that outfit, if you’re not careful , someone will steal her away and fuck her in a dirty bathroom.” Freddie added matter of factly. 

Regina snickered, and Joan blushed just as furiously like Brianna always used to do.

The club was absolutely crowded; they couldn’t make one step without bumping into someone. ,,I really should have stayed home,” Joan thought bitterly after she almost spilled her drink when a guy pushed past her.

Regina was grinning like a fool, clearly enjoying the buzzing, energetic atmosphere. She had quite a lot to drink, way more than Joan did; for whatever reason, she obviously planned on getting piss drunk.

Drunk Regina was even more flirty than sober Regina. Freddie wasn’t exactly wrong about the attention Regina was gonna get; she has been approached by at least eight different men, and she didn’t seem to mind. 

She probably wanted to come here to fuck someone. That’s why she’s wearing this criminally sexy outfit. She wants to hook up with somebody. Joan didn’t quite understand while this thought made her feel sick…it’s not like she would judge her friends for one-night stands, but…for whatever reason, the scenario, where Regina would sneak off into the toilets with a stranger to screw around in that short skirt, and in that damn top that left her ample breasts on almost complete display…

What the fuck.

The bassist shook her head, trying to clear it of these heavily inapproprate thoughts. Why on Earth would anyone imagine their best friend getting fucked? And why would that make her…

Jealous.

"I wan’ dance.” Regina slurred in her ear, coming out of nowhere. She pressed herself against her friend’s back, her arms reaching around her neck.

"Dance with me.”

"I thought you found someone else to dance with.” The sharp edge of her voice surprised Joan too. Seriously, what the hell was going on with her?

"Oh come on don’t be like thaaat…” The drummer whined, pressing a kiss onto her cheek.

"I really, really, really wanna dance with you, Deaks…”

Her breath was hot on Joan’s neck, her voice practically dripping with honey. The brunette tried not to focus on these things, or about the way the mounds of Regina’s breasts were pushing against her from behind, but it was almost impossible at that moment.

"You’re drunk.” Her voice didn’t sound as stern as she intented. It sounded pretty weak, actually. Regina let a raspy laugh, the hottest thing Joan has ever heard.

"I cannot deny nor confirm these accusations.” She finally let go of Joan, but only to slide past her and get in her face this time.

"Why don’t you wanna dance with me?” She put on her most convincing pout, tilting her head to the side. She looked like a kicked puppy.

Joan sighed, rubbing her chin in frustration. She was pretty sure Regina would kill her tonight, in one way or another.

"Okay, I’ll dance with you. One dance, and we are leaving.”

Regina squealed happily, then grabbed her arm and dragged her onto the middle of the dancefloor, not caring that they bumped against literally everyone on their way. The next song was fast and upbeat, but instead of following the rythm, Regina hugged Joan tight, and started pushing her from left to right.

"What the hell are you doing?”

"Slow-dancing.” Regina murmured, burying her face in Joan’s hair. The other girl couldn’t help but chuckle at that. 

"That’s not how you slow dance, Regina.”

"Show me then.” Regina looked up at her, with an unrecognizable emotion swirling in her sky blue eyes. Joan swallowed thickly.

"Okay. Let me lead, then.”

It was definitely more enjoyable with Joan expertly taking the lead, while Regina rested her head on her shoulder. The bassist kept biting her lip nervously; Regina was acting fucking weird.

"Why do you want to slow dance? We are the only ones, everyone else is jumping around like they should be.”

Regina didn’t answer, and the way her body sagged against Joan raised alarms in the brunette’s head: what if she fell asleep? How the hell is she gonna get her home alone?

Then she heard a little sound coming from next to her ear. She frowned.

"What was that?”

"I said…”

"What?”

"I said i have to go to the toilet.” Regina leaned in so close, that her lips brushed against the shell of Joan’s ear. The taller girl shuddered, but tried to keep it together.

"Alright. I’m going with you.”

To Joan’s surprise, there was only two other girls in the restroom. For a place so crowded, it definitely seemed weird. She pointed this out to Regina as well, who just shrugged.

"They have like three other restrooms here. The rest are much cleaner. That’s why I chose this one, only a few junkies come here.”

She climbed up on the sink, rolling her shoulders. She looked beautiful even in the ugly orange light of the toilet.

"Are you tired?” Joan asked softly, leaning against the wall next to her. "We can go home, if you want to." 

Regina shook her head, her blond locks flapping around her face.

"No, i just wanted to talk.”

Joan raised her eyebrows. Talk? Regina was clearly drunk off her ass, what could she be possibly talking about?

She waited patiently, but Regina didn’t even look at her. She was staring at the ceiling, and somehow she seemed much more sober than before.

"I need a cigarette.” She declared after a few seconds of utter silence. She fished around in her purse for a pack of Marlboro and the lighter. 

Joan was watching intently as she lit it, then took a long drag. She shook her head when Regina offered it to her.

Another few seconds passed, none of them said anything. Regina was sending puffs of smoke towards the ceiling while Joan just stood there, trying to figure out while she was acting so secretive.

Regina obviously waited for the two other girls to finally leave, because the second the door closed behind them, she turned back to Joan.

"You know you didn’t answer Freddie’s question. About whether you thought about having sex with women, or dating them.”

Joan felt all the blood rush out of her head. She gulped but put on a smile and shrugged it off. She could play it cool. Of course she could.

"Honestly, I forgot about that. It was like…what, three weeks ago? No big deal.”

Regina was staring at her, her eyes burning a hole through the bassist. She clearly smelled bullshit, even when she was drunk.

"Still. You didn’t answer.”

"Yeah because you stole all the spotlight when you said you’ve been fantasising about girls.” She shot back with a grin. She wasn’t as drunk as Regina, but she was quite tipsy herself, and that made her braver than usual.

Regina chuckled lightly, taking another drag.

"I did, didn’t I?”

There was something about her voice, and the way she looked into Joan’s eyes that screamed danger. Maybe it was just the hazy effect of the alcohol, but Joan felt like she’s playing with fire here. She pushed herself away from the wall, now standing completely face to face with her friend.

"You didn’t tell us what kind of fantasies you had.”

Okay, maybe she was drunker than she thought because there’s no way she would get into this sober. 

A cheeky grin spread out on the blonde’s face.

"What makes you think I’ll tell you now?”

"Because you said you wanted to talk. Now we’re talking.”

"Yes…but I asked first.”

Joan laughed. "Seriously?”

"I asked first, Deakster, i deserve an answer first.”

"Alright, then. You know what? I’ll answer Freddie’s question now for you, and then you will tell me about those fantasies. Deal?”

Yeah, she was totally playing with fire here but fuck it. Regina was being super weird the whole night, she had a right to be weird too. Not to mention, Regina was so drunk, she probably wouldn’t remember anything she said the next morning.

The drummer grinned again, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She was obviously enjoying this very much.

"So. Have you ever thought about…?”

"Yes.”

Joan blurted this out so suddenly, Regina’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. ,,Wait, really?”

The bassist nodded, a tad bit shyer this time. 

"I did. Both. Having sex, and dating too.”

The playfulness seemed to completely disappear from Regina’s expression; she was now lookinng as concerned as she did when Freddie came out to them. Joan pulled the cigarette from Regina’s fingers, and took a drag herself.

"Sex is awful.” She said casually, but the shaking of her hands were pretty tell-tale.

"With men, I mean. I hate it. I never really understood everyone’s obsession with sex because i thought it sucked. It was never satisfying. I never even had an orgasm.”  
Regina gasped at that, but before she could say anything, Joan continued.

"And i don’t know, maybe I just haven’t found the right guy, you know? Maybe there’s someone waiting for me out there, someone that could satisfy me in bed and whom I could actually feel something for. Because…it’s not just the sex…even dating them is shitty for me. The whole thing just feels like an obligation, really.”

She took another long drag, blowing smoke towards the ceiling and watching it disappear.  
"So what Freddie said hit a little close to home. You know, about forcing herself to be with men because that seemed like the only option.”

"But you thought about the other option.” Regina said gently, her eyes never leaving her friend’s face. Joan nodded.

"I did. I never really…had wet dreams about it, but i did think about it. I think I might have…had a crush on one of my classmates. She was into engineering and physics like me. Not a very popular subject for girls, so we took a liking to each other right away. Sometimes I imagined kissing her, holding her hand, being more than friends…i told her, not literally, that i had a crush on her, but that i think dating a girl could be even better than dating a guy. She laughed at me. She said i was stupid and that i need to grow up. That it’s a disgusting thing, and i should forget about it.”

She sighed deeply, shaking her head a little, as if to get rid of that awful memory.

"We weren’t so close after that…we stopped talking to each other after a while. And i took her advice, and i stopped thinking about it. But when Freddie told us, it…stirred up something in me.”

Regina nodded, putting on a gentle, caring smile.

"You could have told us, too, like Freddie did. See? Nothing’s changed.”

Joan snorted.

"Yes it did. It fucking did. Ever since she told us, all of these feelings that I had buried so deep, came back. I can’t stop fucking thinking about it.”

"Neither can I.” Regina said so quietly, Joan barely heard her.

"So…your turn, I guess.”

Regina chuckled again, but it sounded nervous this time.

"Look, I…I love men. That’s for sure. I don’t have any problem with having sex with them or dating them. But yeah, I did think about it. A lot. Just some healthy curiosity, I guess.”

"What exactly did you think about?”

Regina swallowed thickly, then started biting her lip. "All kinds of things…like an orgy.”

"WHAT!?”

"Yeah, like…having sex with more than one person at once. All of them girls for some reason.”

"Wow,that’s…okay.” Joan honestly couldn’t find the words. She imagined like, maybe going down on a girl in a broom closet, but definitely not about lesbian group sex. Damn, her friends’ minds were even dirtier than she thought.

"And like you…since Freddie came out, I kept thinking about it more. I’m getting curious.”

Her voice came out in a low purr in the end, and suddenly Joan felt like she was playing with fire again.

Regina leaned forward to take her cigarette back from the bassist, her face inches away from hers.

"Aren’t you curious?”

"About what?”

"About what it feels like. Being with a girl.”

Joan’s heart was pounding so fast, she was scared she’s gonna go into cardiac arrest. Did she just…?

Regina leaned even closer, if that was possible. Their noses brushed against each other.

"Do you like my outfit?” She purred again, her eyes shifting to Joan’s lips. The other girl swallowed again, trying to keep her composure.

"I do.” She whispered. It definitely didn’t sound as sexy as Regina’s voice, but the blonde seemed satisfied with her answer.

"Do you want to see what’s underneath?”

They weren’t just playing with fire anymore. They jumped head first into it.

Before she could realize what she was doing, she surged forward and crashed their lips together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's not that big of a surprise after the latest chapter, but...
> 
> WARNINGS for smut!!

Thank God Regina was sitting up on that sink, otherwise she would have fallen over by the force Joan launched at her with. The brunette’s lips were demanding; her tongue pushed past hers, forcing itself into her mouth. 

Regina wasn’t playing nice with all that flirting; of course she wasn’t just curious about whether Joan wanted to have sex with any girl. She wanted to find out if she wanted to do it with her. 

Getting piss-drunk so she would be able to gather up enough courage; flirting with strangers to see her reaction; leading her to that one, disgusting restroom where she knew they would have a bigger chance to be alone; dressing up in the sexiest, sluttiest outfit she could find; it was all deliberate. 

Those thoughts have been on the back of her mind for weeks. Those dreams about girls, orgies…well, she didn’t dare to go as far as telling Joan, that the participant of that orgy were all the members of Queen together, but what they were doing now was definitely a start.

And to be honest, none of them even stopped to think about what it is that that they are doing.

Regina blindly threw away her cigarette so she could finally wrap her arms around Joan. The entire world could light on fire for all she cared, as long as she could keep kissing the pretty brunette in front of her.

The bassist was dominating the kiss, never letting Regina take control; taking what the other had to give was the only thing the blonde could do. Not like she minded it. Joan was an amazing kisser, if a little aggressive; her tongue was basically fucking her mouth, her teeth occassionally grazing across her lower lip. Regina tangled her hand in her brown, wavy hair to pull her even closer; the other girl complied, pushing Regina back until her head hit the mirror behind her and Joan was basically on tiptoes to reach her.

Regina let out a loud gasp when the other girl’s hands roughly squeezed her thighs, parting them slightly. Joan moaned into the kiss, and it was the most beautiful sound Regina has ever heard. She seemed to be getting impatient; she was pushing herself into the sink and Regina into the mirror to the point of discomfort, her kiss became more sloppy, more urgent, her fingers dug into Regina’s thigh painfully. Regina managed to break the kiss, and she basically had to push the bassist away so she could breathe a little.

They both looked completely debauched already; hair mussed, faces flushed, Regina’s lipstick covering Joan’s chin.

"What do you want?” Regina panted. Joan buried her face in her neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin. Regina shuddered, tilting her head to the side to give her more space. Joan took it as a form of encouragement and bit her neck, then immadiately soothed over the abused flesh with the lick of her tongue.

"I want to fuck you.” She rasped, her voice so much deeper than usual. Regina felt wet heat pool between her legs and she let out a little moan.

"Not here.” She wispered. She was so turned on, she knew if she were to speak any louder, it would come out very whiny.

The bassist pulled away from her and stepped back, letting Regina slide down from the sink. The blonde grabbed her hand and dragged her into the nearest empty stall, kicking the door shut then locking it.

Now that they were standing face to face with each other, in the tight stall, the realization finally hit them. They are going to have sex. With each other.

Regina saw that Joan was hesitating. She stepped closer, taking her face between her hands, gently brushing across her cheekbones with her thumbs.

"Are you sure? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

"I want to.” Joan’s voice was a little shaky, but she got a new wave of determination washing across her features. She leaned forward and kissed Regina again, much softer this time.

She stepped forward, gently backing the other girl against the wall of the stall. Regina wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s neck and let out a quiet moan when she felt Joan’s hand roaming down her body. It wasn’t like a typical feeling-up: there was something gentle about her movements, even though the whole point was the same as usual. But there were a few major differences: first of all, Joan was a girl. And she was inexperienced, just like her. And she was her best friend.

All of her rational thoughts flew out the window though when the other girl cupped her breasts through her shirt. She arched her back, pushing her front towards her, wanting more contact. Joan attacked her neck again, this time not holding back; she was marking up her territory, leaving bruises in their wake.

While she was sucking at her neck, her hands kept squeezing and rubbing Regina’s breasts, and it was driving the shorter girl crazy. Regina thought she had the upper hand the whole night, deliberately leading Joan where she wanted her to be; but now she couldn’t do anything but moan and hold onto her shoulder’s while her body was lavished by her friend.

She barely noticed when one of Joan’s hands left her chest, but she registered it right away when it ended up under her skirt, palming her through her panties.

The bassist let a deep growl when she felt the touch of lace under her fingertips. She didn’t stop rubbing Regina through them, though.

"Are you wearing this for me? Only me?”

God, her voice was extremely sexy like that. Regina felt herself gush hearing it.

"Yes…only for you.” She breathed out, moving her hips against the other girl’s hand, chasing the delicious, but not enough friction.

"Please…Deaky, please…”

Joan leaned forward to kiss her again, shuddering when Regina moaned into the kiss lewdly after she pulled her thong to one side and slipped her hand underneath. 

The drummer was pretty sure she was gonna go crazy if Joan kept this up. She was so wet, leaking all over the bassists fingers, that kept touching her, but not inside, not where she wanted her to be.

She slid her own hands under Joan’s shirt, palming her breasts through her bra. If Joan wanted to drive her crazy, she could try and strike back.

She slipped her hands under her bra, rubbing against her hard nipples. Joan pulled her mouth away from hers and pressed their foreheads together, panting harshly when Regina started rolling the sensitive nubs between her fingers. She let out a loud yelp when Regina pinched, not exactly gently.

Joan grabbed the blonde’s hands and removed it under her shirt. Regina wanted to protest, but she immadiately swallowed it when Joan pinned her hands next to her head, kissing her again, biting at sucking at her lower lip, while grinding their hips together. Regina whined when Joan pushed her leg between hers, rubbing it against her soaked centre.

It seemed like ages have passed, when the brunette finally broke the kiss and let go of Regina’s hands. They heard someone come into the restroom, going straight into the stall next to theirs.

Joan put her index finger against her lips, signalling for Regina to stay quiet and sinking down to her knees in front of her.

Regina almost broke the silence right away upon seeing this, but she held back her moan.

The brunette rucked up her skirt, smiling in appreciation when she finally got a look at the red lace panties the other girl was wearing. As beautiful as they looked on her, she had to remove them, because they were definitely in the way for what she was about to do.

She pulled them down, coming face to face with Regina’s vagina, but it wasn’t nearly as weird or awkward like she imagined.

Regina shaved everything off, her skin was smooth and shiny. The smell of her arousal filled the stall completely; she was literally dripping. It seemed very inviting, and the way the blonde kept shaking above her, Joan knew she can’t keep torturing her, otherwise the poor thing will explode.

She held onto Regina’s thick thighs for support, and dove in. The first lick was careful, testing. She knew, what she was supposed to do in theory, and she has been eaten out by guys before, but it was different in practice. Regina gasped quietly when she felt Joan’s tongue against her; her hips bucked forward on their own accord.

Joan was clearly inexperienced; she couldn’t find a pattern, she kept avoiding her clit, but it was still one of the most amazing things Regina has ever felt. She grabbed the other’s head, pushing her gently towards where she wanted her…and yes. The bassist realized what she needed to do right away: her tongue started lapping against her clit, gentle at first, then with more intensity.

Regina threw her head back, biting her lip to suppress her moans. When will that other girl finally fucking leave!?

Joan seemed to be getting the hang of eating pussy pretty quick; when she wrapped her lips around Regina’s engorged clit and sucked, the blonde couldn’t hold back a loud moan anymore.  
The drummer’s hips kept bucking into her face, while her hands also kept her tight against her crotch, making it hard to breathe; but Joan honestly didn’t mind. The taste was a little strange, a mix of sweet and salty and something else she couldn’t place, but it wasn’t displeasant, and the way Regina was coming apart on her tongue would worth it even if it was horrible.

She licked a long stripe across the blonde’s pussy, enjoying the way the other girl gasped and squirmed above her. She plunged her tongue into her entrance, earning the loudest moan from Regina so far.

"Please…oh God, please!”

None of them cared whether they were alone or not anymore. Joan kept up a steady rythm, fucking Regina with her tongue, while her other hand came up to thumb along her clit.

Regina was moaning and whining loudly, her hips stammering forward with a force it was lucky she didn’t break Joan’s nose; she couldn’t think anymore. All she cared about was finally coming.

Joan was extremely aroused too. She wanted to touch herself, but she knew that if she did, she wouldn’t be able to focus on Regina. Her jaw started to ache, but she didn’t care: she was gonna give this girl the best orgasm she ever head.

The thumb on Regina’s clit sped up, rubbing it in quick, intensive circles, while the tongue kept jabbing into her, relentless. She was close; she knew she only needed a few seconds, and a little something…whatever that pushed her closer to the edge.

She started begging, pleading for something, she didn’t even know what. Joan really fucked her brains out apparently, because she couldn’t form a single coherent sentence. Yet, it seemed, Joan understood what she needed; she suddenly pulled her tongue out of her and her thumb away from her clitoris and switched everything up. She sucked the swollen nub into her mouth while pushing a finger inside Regina. 

It was all the drummer needed, apparently; she came in a few seconds with a loud shriek, banging her head against the wall almost painfully.

She squeezed her eyes shut, panting. She barely felt Joan finally pulling away and out of her. 

She gasped slightly when she felt Joan’s wet lips against her own; she could taste herself on her mouth, and her knees buckled a little beneath her.

"We…should go home now.”

Joan’s voice was quiet, that deep, guttural rasp gone. Regina looked up at her, the image of Joan’s face a little blurry.

"What about you?”

"It’s okay.”

"What? But you didn’t…”

"You promised we would leave after our dance, remember?”

"But…”

Joan didn’t answer this time. She bent down and helped Regina pull up her panties, and her skirt down.

She looked at Regina again, her face breaking out into a huge grin.

"What?” Regina asked, confused.

"You look fucked-out.”

Regina laughed hoarsely.

"I guess I can blame you for that, can’t I?”

Joan nodded, still grinning. Regina couldn’t help but smile back. She reached out, and stroked a lock of her behind the bassist’s ear. Both of them looked fucked-out, actually. A devilish expression crossed her face, which didn’t go over Joan’s head. 

"What?” The brunette asked, suspicious.

Regina put back that good-old flirty smile on and shrugged.

"I was just thinking…when we get home, can I return the favor?”

Joan let out a little moan, and pressed their lips together again. 

Regina took it as a yes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile Regina and Deaky had their shenanigans in the club...we also get a glimpse at Freddie and Brianna who stayed at home.

"Darling! Gimme a word that ryhmes with key”!”

Brianna almost dropped her book when hearing the sudden sharp sound of Freddie’s voice. They have been in complete silence for the past few hours, Brianna reading a truly remarkable book about interplanetary dust, and Freddie working on her songs in the kitchen. No wonder she almost got a heart attack.

"Are you still writing, Freddie? Don’t you need some sleep?” She called back after she managed to calm down her loudly beating heart a bit.

"I only need this one word and then I’m done for today. I swear.”

Brianna bookmarked her book and put it back on the nightstand. She leaned back on her pillow, frowning.

"A word that rhymes with key”…” She murmured to herself. No matter how hard she tried, the only word that she could come up with, was ,,tea”. She snorted at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Did you fall asleep?”

"No, no I’m still here. But I’m afraid I can’t help you.”

She heard some shuffling then Freddie appeared in the bedroom door. She looked adorable, with her hair a little tussled from running her hand through it. She did that a lot, Brianna had noticed. She was fiddling with her hair, twisting locks around her fingers or mussing it up while she was thinking. Sometimes Brianna watched her from the doorway, when she wasn’t looking and thought she was alone. Freddie was one of the most beautiful women Brianna has ever seen, and her beauty amplified tenfolds while she was writing songs. Brianna shook her head a little, and turned her attention back to her friend.

"I only need one word.” Freddie whined, pouting slightly. "But I’m too tired and can’t think of anything.”

Brianna chuckled. "Well, you wouldn’t be tired if you wouldn’t insist on isolating yourself for hours to write. But if you really need that one word, well…i could only think of tea.”

Freddie’s eyes lit up, like Brianna had just told her all the secrets of the universe.

"You’re a genius, Bri! Tea is just perfect!”

Brianna laughed in desbelief, watching as Freddie scribbled something down in her notebook, then dramatically shut it close.

"That’s it for today. You really helped me darling, trust me. I almost started crying out there because I couldn’t finish it! You are my knight in shining armour.”

She batted her eyelashes for good measure. The guitarist hoped that in the dimly lit room, Freddie couldn’t see that she was crimson red.

"It’s not a big deal.” She said quietly, fiddling with her blanket.

"It is, believe me. Now, let me take a refreshing shower and i’ll join you.”

"Uhm…join me?” Brianna hated how nervous her voice sounded. Freddie always had that effect on her, but Regina and Joan came pretty close too. 

She probably…had a little crush on all of her bandmates, from the start to be honest. 

She met Regina first; all golden hair and mesmerizing blue eyes, a face so beautiful that for a second, she almost believed in the existence of angels.

Then there was Freddie, raven-black hair falling down her shoulders, gorgeous dark skin and eyes as brown as the most lush, expensive chocolate. She was the literal opposite of Regina in terms of looks, and you can’t exactly say Brianna had one exact type and that’s it. People sometimes made fun of Freddie’s teeth, or Regina’s thicker lower half, but these „flaws” made Brianna fell in love the hardest.

And Joan joined too, with her bangs and wavy brown hair, her beautiful green eyes that could spark with either innocence or mischief (both extremely attractive in Brianna’s mind), that adorable little gap in her teeth, and those strong, muscular arms that made Brianna weak.

Yes, she was probably in love with all of them. 

"In bed. I mean, not your bed. Mine. Joining you as in sleeping.” Freddie answered softly, shaking Brianna back from her thoughts. There was a knowing look in her eyes, a soft sort of understanding that Brianna couldn’t yet place.

"Okay…”

With that, Freddie was gone.

She was listening to the sound of running water coming from the bathroom, trying not to imagine the singer’s naked body under the shower. 

She hated herself for these thoughts. 

For imagining her bandmates in inappropriate situations. Or slightly more appropriate ones, with her stroking Regina’s hair while she was asleep in her lap, resting her head on Joan’s shoulder and recieveing a little kiss on the top of her head, kissing that adorable blush on Freddie’s cheeks when she got excited about something…no, these weren’t exactly appropriate either. 

They were her friends, her bandmates, she wasn’t supposed to think of them like that!

But Brianna always had weird thoughts. 

About sexuality, gender…those things never really mattered to her. She never understood why people were so insistent on labeling themselves. Why it was strange, or "disgusting” if she wanted to kiss a girl. Why was she "confused” if she thought that boys and girls are all beautiful, and she loved them. Why other people laughed at her when she said she doesn’t mind if someone doesn’t identify as a man or as a woman. She always believed men and women are not the only genders. It felt too restrictive, too limiting, forcing people to put themselves in boxes. She met a few people, that said they were neither. She met people that said they were both. She met people that said, i was born as one, but truly, i think i’m the other one. But those people were always silenced, always mocked, or worse, hurt because of who they were.

Brianna hated this. She fell in love with people, and she never cared what their gender or sex was; sometimes she was in love with more than one person at the same time, and they always told her to pick one. There are only two people in a relationship, preferably a cisgender man and a cisgender woman, both of them as heterosexual as possible. So, so restricting.

When Freddie came out, for a second, she was selfish. She thought she might have a chance. Then Regina said she had thought about women before. And she got carried away again, thinking they could be more. All of them could be more. But she was stupid, like always. 

Brianna Harriett May, the weirdest girl in town with the weirdest thoughts. 

A true weirdo.

She pretended to be asleep when Freddie came back in the room. The other girl brought the sweet smell of body lotion and shampoo with her, an intoxicating cloud. Brianna heard as the bed squeaked violently beneath her when she lied down, even though she wasn’t exactly heavy. Those fucking beds. When Queen will be famous enough, they are gonna get real beds.

They were lying in silence for a few minutes. Then the bed squeaked again. Freddie turned on her side. 

"Aren’t you lonely?” She asked, her voice as soft as silk, that caressed Brianna’s skin. The curly haired girl shuddered. She was glad the dark could hide her blush again.

"What do you mean?” She was whispering, even though there were only the two of them. Regina and Joan would definitely be out for a while.

"That you’re alone in your bed. Because Deaky is not here.”

"I’m…always alone in my bed, Freddie. Deaky sleeps above me, not next to me.”

"I know. But it always gives me some comfort, knowing that blondie is there.”

Brianna nodded, even though she knew Freddie couldn’t see it in the dark. 

She kind of knew were this was going, and she would be lying if she said it didn’t make her heart skip a beat. Or more.

"I don’t like sleeping alone.” Freddie continued, her voice almost child-like with innocence. She didn’t outright say what she needed, but she played Brianna like her beloved piano: pressing just the right keys to make her do what she wanted. 

It was working, of course. 

Brianna turned on her side too, her eyes adjusting to the dark; she saw that Freddie was watching her intently, the whites of her eyes shining. She was waiting for Brianna to give in.

"Do you…wanna sleep in my bed, Freddie?”

That was all she needed. Without a word, she got up and walked over to Brianna’s bed, slipping in next to her, not even waiting for the guitarist to make enough place for the both of them. She basically lied down on her, which definitely didn’t fail to make Brianna blush even harder, if that was humanly possible.

The bed was totally not big enough for two people, so no matter how much they would have tried to roll away from each other, their bodies would still be touching.

Not like any of them really attempted to do that. They were pressed against each other, and Freddie wasn’t even trying to squirm away; she stayed right there, their faces inches away from the other's.

"Better now?” Brianna asked softly. God, Freddie was even more beautiful up close. The dark-haired girl’s eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks, a little smile tugging at her lips.

"So much better.” She breathed, and Brianna tried not to think about the way her minty breath brushed her face.

She forced a little smile on her face. "Good night, Freddie.”

" ’night.”

Brianna turned on her back, staring at the underside of the top bunk instead, because watching Freddie from this small of a distance was torture. Not like her friend’s chest pushing against her shoulders was any better, or how Freddie took the oppurtinity of the tiny space and threw her leg over Brianna’s.

The guitarist sighed. She knew she wasn’t gonna be able to fall asleep like that. She never really slept truly well; either because she was stressed out about some exam, stressed out about the band…or because she, that fucking idiot, was helplessly in love with her three best friends.

Moving in with them seemed like a good idea at first, until she realized it was getting harder and harder to avoid her feelings. Not when she saw them in the morning, with adorable bed hair and all sort of ridiculous pyjamas, sleepily sipping their tea; not when they were playing Scrabble, sometimes sitting a little bit too close to each other, their legs brushing against each other; not when they were jamming away in the studio, creating something beatiful together; not when they played in front of a crowd, and the adrenaline made them dizzy, and so, so fucking proud of each other; not when they spent literally every single second together. And especially not now, that she knew that Freddie was gay, and Regina might not be one-hundred percent straight either, and she still can’t get them. Not even one of them, let alone all of them. 

She felt terrible, for thinking about them like this. She didn’t want to, but she couldn’t stop. She had half a mind to tell them, the day of Freddie’s coming out, but she changed her mind. No, she wasn’t gonna step on that beautiful moment with that fucked up bullshit about the four of them getting their happy ever after together.

She won’t say anything, even if it would kill her. It would, eventually, she was sure about that. She already spent every waking moment agonizing over that impossible dream…what’s gonna happen to her, if her friends will all find someone to settle down with? Someone serious? And she would still be stuck in one place, holding onto a fantasy that never had the chance to become real?

She didn’t realize she was crying until a warm teardrop landed on her collarbone. Shit. She really was fucking helpless. 

Brianna brought her hand up and wiped her face aggressively, like she wanted to tear it off. She heard Freddie stir next to her; she snuggled even closer to her, and Brianna felt her brain turn into mush.

She carefully turned back onto her side, trying not to wake Freddie up. The singer was blissfully unaware of her friend’s inner turmoil; her breathing was even, her face peaceful.

Brianna watched as her eyelids moved, her dark lashes fluttering. Her full lips parted a little, the breaths coming out in little puffs. Brianna couldn’t help it when her eyes travelled down, over her long, elegant neck, her prominent collarbone and the ample mounds of her breast above the yellow tank top she was wearing to bed.

Brianna was human, after all: she had the outmost respect for Freddie and the rest of them, but she would lie if she said that Freddie didn’t have the most beautiful pair of breasts she’s ever seen. Freddie knew that too, probably, because she liked to show them off: she always wore very risky stagewear, that were cut out so deeply, Brianna was pretty sure one day her tits will fall out of them.

Freddie’s breasts seemed gigantic compared to Brianna’s small ones; she has always been flat-chested, something she always felt embarrassed about. But looking at Freddie, she didn’t exactly felt jealous: she just wanted touch them, feel them in her hands. They must be so heavy…

She drew in a sharp breath. For fucks sake. She needs some sort of mind blocker, that doesn’t let her thoughts wander into so dangerous territories. And maybe she should stop staring at Freddie’s inviting D-cups.

And maybe she should stop staring at her altogether.

But of course, she couldn’t help herself, because she was a stupid, lovesick idiot, that really, really wanted to kiss her friend.

Brianna didn’t know, what the hell has gotten into her, but suddenly she felt a wave of courage flash through her out of nowhere. 

If she kissed Freddie now, she certainly wouldn’t know. She seemed to sleeping pretty deeply, and if she was careful, and just barely brushed her lips against hers…

When Freddie let out a cute little whimper in her sleep, Brianna felt like her brain was completely unplugged. 

She leaned forward on autopilot, and gently pressed her lips against Freddie’s. They were so soft, she almost forgot to pull away from them.

But when she finally did, she wished she didn’t, because then she wouldn’t have had to look into Freddie’s eyes, who was now staring up at her, very much awake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS for smut...again, because I'm a thirsty hoe who can't keep it in her pants.

Freddie definitely didn’t expect to be awaken by her friend kissing her. She was truly tired, as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a log and she didn’t even know how much she slept before her eyes finally fluttered open to the feeling of soft lips against hers.

It wasn’t exactly displeasant, though.

She never really pegged Brianna as someone who’s into women. She always seemed…careful around that topic, like she was walking on eggshells every time Freddie had mentioned something about her attraction to women in the past few weeks. She didn’t think she was a homophobe or anything, more like…she was probably scared, or confused by the topic. Brianna never showed distaste or tried to derail the conversation whenever things like that came up, but she had that strange, unreadable expression on her face and was always blushing like mad.

So the fact, that it was Brianna, who kissed her seemingly out of nowhere, totally knocked Freddie off her feet.

She always thought that Brianna, and the rest of them were really attractive, but she was careful not to bring that up; she didn’t want to make things uncomfortable between them. They were really accepting of her being gay, that’s one thing, but if she said that she would gladly fuck all of them if they asked…that’s an opinion she should keep to herself instead.

But as much as she enjoyed being kissed by Brianna, she couldn’t help but think that the tall girl probably has no idea what the hell she’s doing. Her terrified expression was clear, even in the dark, when she realized Freddie was awake.

They were looking into each other’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality it only lasted for a few seconds. Freddie opened her mouth to say something, to ask Brianna if everything’s okay, but she didn’t have the chance, because Brianna’s lips were back on hers, more intense this time.

Truth is, Brianna was scared of course. There was no denying anything anymore. She did kiss her friend, she couldn’t keep lying forever. A "fuck it” flashed through her mind; she didn’t have anything more to lose. That’s why she leaned in again, experimental. She was gonna see if Freddie pulls away this time, kicking her out of her own bed eventually.

And Freddie didn’t pull away. 

She had half the mind to stop Brianna, to tell her that she doesn’t know what she’s doing, that she’s just gonna hurt herself in the process. But that stupid, selfish, touch-starved part of her brain took control and she kissed back eagerly. Brianna’s tongue was frantically trying to push past her lips, wanting everything at once. When she felt Freddie’s tongue sliding along hers, she whined into the kiss.

Freddie brought her hand up and ran it through Brianna’s curly locks, using them to gently pull her head closer to her. That seemed to be the only encouragement the other girl needed, because she was on top of Freddie in an instant, never breaking the kiss.

Freddie felt like she was drunk; her head was dizzy and light, her body limp and pliant under the guitarist. She was arching up from the pillow, wanting more of her kisses, more of her.  
Brianna pulled away from her lips, but only to start kissing her neck. Freddie let out a little moan. She was incredibly turned on already, and they were just making out. What the hell is wrong with her? Why is she feeling like when she did the first time she had sex with another woman?

Probably because it was Brianna, her best friend, who was (apparently) straight and what they were doing now was totally wrong and therefore all the more exciting and the regret in the morning is gonna kill both of them, but they were both past the point of caring. Brianna was probably just using Freddie as an experiment, to quench her curiosity, but the way her lips were pressing hot kisses along her throat made Freddie stupid enough not to care. Whether it was an experiment, or something else, it was good. And they will have plenty of time to think about it in the morning.

Right now, what they needed to focus on, was Freddie showing off her beautiful neck, silently begging Brianna for more while wrapping her arms around the guitarist’s shoulders. And who was stupid, lovesick Brianna to deny her anything?

The curly haired girl was now nibbling and sucking at the sensitive skin of Freddie’s neck, leaving marks in deep purple colors. She was clearly aroused, grinding her hips down against Freddie’s and occassionally monaing into her neck. Her hands came up to cup Freddie’s breasts and the way the shorter girl arched up into her touch told her that she was on the right path.  
She could feel the hard nubs of Freddie’s nipples under her palms, and she couldn’t stop herself from rubbing them through the thin material experimentally. Freddie cried out, her hips shooting upwards into Brianna’s, wanting more friction.

"Please…” She whined, her voice sounding much higher than usual. She was grabbing onto Brianna’s ridiculous oversized shirt that she wore to bed so hard, it was a wonder she didn’t tear it.

Brianna was staring down at her, the whites of her eyes shining in the darkness; Freddie didn’t have to see to know her face was the color of a tomato. She took the hem of Freddie’s top between her fingers, lifting it slightly.

"Can I…?” Her voice was so adorably shy, it almost made Freddie laugh, but she was too turned on for that.

"God, yes.” She breathed out, almost screaming in relief when Brianna lifted her top all the way, exposing her chest.

The guitarist swallowed thickly. She wasn’t wrong when she thought Freddie has the most amazing breasts ever; they were beautiful hidden underneath a shirt, but they were otherwordly naked. 

She leaned down and sucked a large, puffy nipple into her mouth, her other hand squeezing the other breast.  
Freddie was moaning loudly, her hips bucking up into Brianna on their own accord. She is definitely gonna die if she can’t get off somehow. She grabbed Brianna’s hand that was on her tit, squeezing it, encouraging her to be a little more rough. 

For someone who probably never had sex with another woman before, Brianna seemed to pick up on what Freddie needed immadiately. She pulled her mouth away with a small pop and started playing with her nipples with her fingers.  
Freddie’s back was arching beautifully, pushing her full breasts upwards, needing more. Brianna was pinching and pulling on her sensitive nubs, coaxing the most wonderful sounds out of her mouth.

Freddie was truly a sight to behold: her face was flushed, her hair spreading around her head like a halo. She was a perfect mess already, and god, Brianna wanted to make a mess out of her for the rest of their lives.

"You’re so fucking beautiful.” She panted. Freddie whined and grabbed her hair, pulling her down for another kiss. She felt one of the guitarist’s hand leaving her chest and travelling down, cupping her through her shorts. Freddie shuddered.

The black-haired girl pulled her mouth away from Brianna’s, catching her breath. She looked up at her, and she almost started crying from the rush of emotions that surged through her. Guess when you have sex with your best friend, feelings are going to be envolved, whether you like it or not.

"You’re beautiful too.” She whispered back, gently stroking Brianna’s cheeks. The taller girl rubbed her face against her hands like a cat, making Freddie smile.

"I want you.” Brianna breathed, pressing a little kiss against her palm.

"What do you mean?” Freddie asked gently, turning the other girl’s face towards her. Brianna might have initiated this, but she felt like she still needed to ask for consent. She would never want her friend to be uncomfortable with anything.

"I want to touch you.” Brianna moaned, rubbing Freddie through her shorts. Oh that. Freddie almost forgot about the hand on her crotch.  
Even though that selfish part of her brain wanted to take control again, she decided to ignore it. She has been with a few women before, but Brianna possibly hasn’t. This was more about her than Freddie.

"Are you sure, darling?”

Brianna didn’t answer, just leaned to mouth at Freddie’s nipple again, her hand moving against her, feeling her up.  
Freddie cupped Brianna’s face again, pushing her away from her breasts and making her look into her eyes.

"I need to hear you say it.”

God, why do I need to say it, don’t you see I’m dying to finally touch you?   
Brianna thought, but she nodded.

"Yes, I’m sure. I’m sure.”

Freddie leaned back against the pillow, her hand still caressing Brianna’s cheek.

"Do you want me to talk you through it?”

Brianna hesitated for a moment, than nodded shyly. "That would be nice.”

The singer reached down, gently grabbing Brianna’s hand and guiding it into her shorts. Brianna gasped when she felt how wet Freddie was. This was her doing. Freddie was so wet because of her.

"It’s not that different from touching yourself.” Freddie explained.

She lead Brianna’s hand to her clit.

"You need to play with it before you start fingering me. I’m very wet already, but I always need a little encouragement before.”

Brianna nodded, her curls bouncing around her head. She was truly adorable, even though she was about to fuck the shit out of Freddie.

The guitarist started gently rubbing her clit in slow circles. That was how she liked it when she touched herself. Freddie seemed to like it too.

"Yeah, like that.” She breathed, her hips moving up a little. Brianna felt like she was on top of the world. She was touching Freddie, making her feel good like she dreamt about it so many times. It was absolutely perfect.

She sped up her movements a little, pressing down on the swollen nub harder. That earned her a beautiful moan.

"Keep going…”

She did. She was rubbing Freddie with more intensity, occassionally pinching her clit between two of her fingers and massaging it from two sides.

Maybe Brianna didn’t even need that many instructions, because she seemed like a damn natural. Freddie was panting above her, swearing a little. She knew she was so wet Brianna could have plunged in without even touching her clit, but she needed to test if those long fingers are talented enough. They were.  
She reached down and grabbed her arm, stopping her movements.

"You can go in, if you want to. Put two in right away.”

There was a little commanding tone in her voice that Brianna found incredibly sexy. She started looking for her hole, seemingly having difficulty finding it first. Freddie led her hand again, lining Brianna’s fingers to her soaked opening.

The guitarist slowly slipped her index and middle finger in, frowning in concentration. She really didn’t want to hurt Freddie. When she was fully inside, she looked up at Freddie for the green light. The black-haired girl nodded, and Brianna started gently pumping her fingers in and out of her.  
Freddie was like silk around her fingers, soft and warm and tight. It was a really good feeling, actually.

"You’re really good at this.” Freddie moaned, slowly rolling her hips against Brianna’s hand.

Brianna smiled, and leaned down to lick at Freddie’s nipple. Freddie let out an appreciative little sound.

"Now, try to move you fingers in a come-hither motion.”

Brianna tried, and as she bent the end of her fingers, she felt it bump against a little bundle of nerves, that she didn’t find so far. Freddie sighed happily, spreading her legs further apart.  
Brianna moved her fingers like Freddie told her to. This way, she was costantly rubbing against that spot inside her, and that made Freddie moan and whine above her even louder.

"Yeah, just like that…you’re so good, darling. You’re making me feel so good.”

Brianna moaned around her nipple, unconsiously speeding up her movements. Freddie threw her head back, the sounds coming out of her mouth were almost obscene.

"Yes…oh my god, this feels so good! You’re fucking me so well…god, you’re perfect.”

Brianna started fucking her even harder at that, wanting to make her feel even better. She was pumping her fingers inside Freddie furiously, her lips stopped sucking her nipple; she buried her head in Freddie’s neck instead, kissing every inch of skin that was available. Her other hand disappeared down her own shorts, touching herself frantically.

Freddie felt like she was flying. Brianna kept torturing her G-spot, completely wrecking her and giving her sweet Heaven at the same time. She grabbed onto Brianna’s hair, pulling on it almost painfully; she was nearing her orgasm and she didn’t care about anything anymore, just chasing her own pleasure. Her hips were stuttering against Brianna’s hand, meeting her thrusts, driving her in deeper; suddenly Brianna’s hand stilled and pressed hard against her G-spot, and Freddie saw stars. She was screaming while she was coming, her juices leaking all over the fingers inside her. It felt like she was coming forever, her hips still bucking up unconsciously, riding out her orgasm.

She finally came to, when Brianna slumped against her, her full weight resting on Freddie. Freddie gently started stroking her wild curls, breathing deeply.

"This was amazing.” She wispered. She heard Brianna murmur something into her neck, but she couldn’t make out what.

"Are you okay?” She asked, concern in her voice. What if Brianna regretted it already?

The guitarist lifted her off her shoulder, looking into her eyes. She was panting too, and when Freddie touched her face, she felt sweat at her temples.

"You are amazing.” She said, a dreamy smile on her face. Freddie chuckled, but smiled back.

"I’m amazing? You were the one that made me cum so hard i forgot my own name.”

Brianna laughed, her voice tired but happy.

"You were so sexy, I barely touched myself and I came.”

Oh.

"So…I guess this means no next round?” Freddie pouted. "I wanted to be the one to make you cum. That’s not fair.”

Brianna laughed again, kissing Freddie’s forehead.

"You can. But not now. Now I just want to sleep.”

"You need to work on your stamina.”

Brianna smacked her gently, but there was no anger in it at all.

They were sleeping cuddled up close to each other, Brianna spooning Freddie. They didn’t even notice when Regina and Joan arrived home, stumbling into the bedroom and falling onto the floor in a heap of limbs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of that night, with a tiny bit of smut sprinkled in.
> 
> Also you guys' comments make me live, i love them so much :))))))

Brianna woke up to the feeling of a warm, wet tongue sliding between her folds. Her eyes snapped open and she almost let out a scream, but she managed to clasp her hand over her mouth in time to stop it from escaping.

She lifted the thin blanket that was covering them, seeing a mop of messy black hair moving between her legs. She shuddered at the sight of Freddie looking up and winking at her.

"What are you doing?” She whispered, carefully looking to the side to see that Regina and Joan were still asleep in Freddie’s bed. She didn’t want to wake them up, especially with the sounds of her moans.

"I’m eating you out.” Freddie answered simply, diving back in. She was extremely talented with her tongue, licking and teasing just at the right places. Brianna didn’t even know how she didn’t wake up to the feeling of Freddie pulling down her shorts and then going down on her. She has always been a restless sleeper, waking up to the smallest movements and sounds around her. It seemed like fingerfucking Freddie into an amazing orgasm really tired her out.

Freddie was circling her clit with the tip of her tongue, slowly but surely driving her crazy. She occassionally let out little hums against her pussy, the vibrations making it even harder for Brianna to stay calm.

Their other bandmates were stirring in the nearby bed, clearly about to wake up. Brianna stuffed her fist into her mouth to stop herself from moaning. She could have stopped Freddie, tell her to get out under the blanket, but she wasn’t able to think coherently when Freddie’s tongue kept licking long stripes across her wet parts, sometimes stopping to suck at her clit.  
She felt Freddie’s hand reach up and slip under her shirt to play with her nipples. Brianna was now biting at her own hand, the other was grasping at the sheets desperately. She was getting close, could feel the heat pooling low in her stomach, her muscles tensing; her hips were bucking into Freddie’s face uncontrollably, chasing her pleasure.

Even the fist in her mouth couldn’t stop her from letting out a loud moan when Freddie slipped her tongue inside her entrance, her fingers twisting her nipples a little roughly.  
Brianna moved her hips forward desperately, fucking herself on Freddie’s tongue. She knew she was gonna cum in just a matter of seconds, just a few more jabs of that amazing tongue and she’s done…

She definitely chose the wrong moment to turn her head to the side, because she was greeted by Joan’s shocked expression, who was in a half-sitting position in the other bed, gawking at her. It probably didn’t take her long to realize what was going on, with Brianna flushed and moaning, while someone’s form under the blanket was very much visible.

Brianna was so shocked she couldn’t even say or do anything, just stared back at her, her face burning up in shame and…arousal. Not just from the obvious things happening to her very wet lower parts, but from the fact, that she was getting eaten out by her friend, while the other was basically watching.  
This realization accompanied by an especially wonderful twist of Freddie’s tongue was enough to make her come; she threw her head back against the pillow, letting out the loudest moan that was too much even for her own ears, her hips stuttering, chasing and trying to get away from the last waves of pleasure at the same time.

Freddie licked around her opening one more time before sliding up her body, appearing from under the blanket to kiss her. That was when she heard a sort of choking sound. She whipped her head to the side, her mouth falling open upon realizing that the bassist was staring at them, her face flushed, her pupils so dilated like she was on drugs.

Just like Brianna before, Freddie froze and just gawked back at Joan, still on top of Brianna who was covering her face with both hands, the shock and arousal gone to be replaced by embarrassment.

As if that scenario wasn’t awkward already, Regina decided this is the best time to scramble up from behind Joan, her eyes still half-lidded, clearly not aware of her surroundings just yet, and planted a very audible, sloppy kiss on the bassists’s neck.

"Morning, beautiful.” She slurred, voice hoarse with sleep. "Sorry I fell asleep during 69 but we can continue now if you’d like…”

Joan whined, burying her flaming face in her hands, copying the guitarist. Regina finally woke up fully, her face going pale instead of red, when she realized that her other two bandmates clearly heard her declaration. But wait, why was Freddie on top of Brianna?

Oh.

Oh.

Just what in the everloving Hell has gotten into all of them?

To say that the atmosphere during breakfast was awkward was an understatement. None of them dared to look at each other, and none of them said any words besides a small "thank you” when one of them passed a plate or a mug over.

Fucking your best friend, and your other two best friends realizing that, and then you realizing that those other two also fucked each other…well. They couldn’t possibly think this wasn’t gonna be super weird.

They were eating in complete silence, staring at anywhere but each other and it was killing Freddie inside. She knew, obviously, that the whole thing was awkward and not exactly easy to explain, but she didn’t know how much longer she could take this heavy cloud of embarrassment. They have to talk about this, as soon as possible. She lifted her head, looking over her bandmates, who were still staring at their plates, their faces either cherry red or ghostly pale. She swallowed thickly, trying to gather up some courage. God, this was the exact fucking replica of her coming out. And she thought everything was gonna be alright after that. Well, things have changed, it seems.

"So…” She started quietly, but her voice still made the other three jump slightly in their chairs. It would have been almost comical, if the situation wasn’t so serious.

"Does anyone want to say or ask something?”

No one answered. Their eyes returned back to the table, clearly not in the mood for talking about it. But Freddie wasn’t gonna let this stop her. She’s gonna pry until they cave in. They can’t set this aside forever.

"Then I’ll start.” Her voice was shaking a bit, but her eyes were determined. The other three finally looked up again, a hint of curiosity in their eyes.

"Brianna and i had sex last night. And this morning, as you soon realized.”

The guitarist looked like she wanted to drop dead right there, but at least she didn’t go back to staring at the fucking table. That was a start.

"I guess it’s safe to assume, that you had sex with each other too last night.” She continued, looking in the drummer and the bassist’s direction. They both swallowed and the same time, looking like two kids who just got caught stealing from the candy jar. Regina was the one to speak.

"We did.” She said quietly, her voice sounding so choked up Freddie was scared she’s gonna start crying. Joan nodded, biting her lip.

"Okay, well…I just really want to know where we stand, guys. I know, that it’s weird but I don’t want it to mess with our friendship or the band, okay? We have to be honest with each other.”

People always thought Freddie was immature, because she was loud and flamboyant and moody, but she was a real peacemaker, and she could be more mature than the rest of them combined if she wanted to. She was the oldest, after all.

"Basically, what I want is everyone to tell how they feel. About…each other, about all of us. When I told you that I’m gay, you were so acceptive and I couldn’t be more grateful about it, but something did change. I’m not blind, I can see it.”

They were silent for a while again, contemplating what Freddie said. She was right, they all knew. They had to be honest with each other. But what if being honest is gonna be the one to destroy what they have?

"I think, when you told us, it…brought something back up.” Joan finally spoke, her face still pale, but her voice didn’t falter.

"In me, at least. Old feelings, memories. You know I…I think i’m a little confused, okay? I’ve had a crush on a girl back in high school and I always had thoughts about girls but …I don’t know. I didn’t want to think about it, and then you said that being with men wasn’t good for you…and that’s what I feel too. That it’s not good for me.”

She sighed, idly playing with her fingers.

"I always thought that…all of you are really hot, but i shrugged it off. Didn’t want things to be awkward between us. But then we went out with Regina yesterday, and it just happened. And I don’t regret it, because this was the first time i’ve ever enjoyed being together with someone.”

"I…kind of know what you mean.” Brianna interjected, looking at Joan with full of understanding.

"I didn’t say anything too, because I knew I was gonna ruin everything. But all of you are…so perfect, and I…think i love you more than I should, I…”

Tears started streaming down her face before she could stop them. She felt Regina squeezing her hand in encouragement, but she barely registered it. How could she, when she just signed the death sentence of Queen with her stupid feelings? She didn’t even comprehend that Joan basically said the same thing, so if Queen is dead, the two of them killed it not just her.

Regina was the next to speak, her hand still queezing Brianna’s.

"You guys remember when I said that I’ve been thinking about women? And then I played it off as a joke? Well, it’s true. I have. I’m not gay, I’m pretty sure, I love men, but…I’ve had thoughts. About…you…all of you. Yes, I know that it’s fucked up that I fantasized about having sex with all of you in a hot tub, but…”

"Wha…” Freddie tried to interrupt, but Regina didn’t let her. If they wanted her to be honest, she’s gonna be honest, god damn it.

"And as Deaky said, after you came out, I guess…it sort of brought all this stuff back up? And I was like, well if you’re gay that maybe we could…god. I’m such a fucking perv, aren’t I? Lusting after my bandmates and spreading my legs for them at the first chance I got. I wanted to have sex with Deaky, so I did. And I also didn’t regret it, because it was fucking good.”

Joan couldn’t help a proud little smile at that.

Freddie looked over them. They were all messes, just like her. Oblivious, horny messes.

"Well…my turn, I guess. Do I think all of you are hot? Yes. Would I have sex with all of you? Hell yes. Did I tell you this before? No, because I was scared you would be afraid of me. But sometimes I just…can’t fucking function around you. I thought I could 'chase away the gay', not thinking about it, but…how can anyone not be gay around you?”

They all laughed at that, the tension seemed to ease a little. Maybe their friendship, and Queen could survive this, after all.

"So, I was like whatever, i’ll tell you I’m gay because I knew that if I won’t, then I would have to keep living in a lie and I wasn’t sure how long I’m gonna be able to handle that…and because I love you and you deserve to know the truth, whether with or without the added extra of me finding you all sexy. That was just…the icing on the big rainbow cake.”

A few minutes of silence has passed again, but the tension was gone now. They were all clearly thinking about what these revelations had meant. To their friendship, to the band, to everything. It might not ruin things, but…it would certainly change a lot of stuff.

The silence was broken by Freddie’s laugh. They all looked at her, confused. The singer was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her face. She clutched at her chest dramatically, her shoulders shaking with the force of her laughter.

"What’s so funny?” Regina asked, but she was already grinning too. Freddie’s happiness seemed to be infectious.

"I just can’t believe we are a bunch of closet cases living and playing in a band together. Us meeting really was fate, huh?”

"I think it was.” Brianna said smiling, being the one to squeeze Regina’s hand this time. She grabbed Joan’s with her other, with Freddie taking Regina’s right and Joan’s left hand, forming a lovely hand-holding circle.

"So what now?” Joan asked softly.

"We…will try to figure it out.” Brianna answered looking at the rest who nodded in confirmation.

Whatever comes next, they have each other to handle it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how the girls handle their newfound chemistry.

They have been more affectionate with each other, testing the waters. None of them really knew what they were supposed to do now that they have all come clean about their feelings.  
Their honest heart-to heart conversation a few days before definitely spared them a lot of awkwardness; if they just kept avoiding the topic, that would have easily caused their friendship to crumble, but that seemed pretty secure now. Except…they still had no idea what’s next.  
They didn’t outright say anything about it, or do anything about it, for that matter: there was no more sex, or making out between any combination of the four of them. But there was some sort of experimenting.

The TV was in the kitchen on top of the fridge, since their flat didn’t have a living room. When they watched it, they scooted their chairs as close to each other’s as possible; there was a lot of random hand-holding, knees bumping together, hiding in the shoulders of the one closest to them during scary movies.

They swept each other up in group-hugs after every single rehearsal, even though they all complained before about body odor. And playing together, in general…became much more intimate. There was something different about the way Joan and Regina, Queen’s rhythm section communicated with each other. They had a newfound harmony, like they were reading each other’s minds. Those lovey-dovey grins they were sending towards each other’s direction could have helped with that.  
There was also something very different about how Freddie interacted with Brianna during the rehearsals of her guitar solos: she had this habit of grinding on and being generally all over her during shows, but never while they were recording songs in the studio. But now she couldn’t leave her alone, she had to be always within reach of her. The only time she stepped away from her, was when she walked up to the drum kit to make flirty eyes at Regina, or to dance around and wink at Joan to make the bassist blush.  
Joan also discovered this new habit of being much gentler with Brianna, standing so close to her that their shoulders brushed, murmuring encouragements while they were playing together in such a kind, loving manner it made Brianna’s heart flutter.  
She, herself also liked to play a little more dangerous than usual, looking back at Regina to make sure their eyes locked when she yelled the most beautiful compliments she could think of over the heavy sounds of their instruments, that never failed to make Regina break out into gorgeous smiles. 

They were also much more touchy-feely with each other. Pressing absentminded little kisses onto each other’s cheeks in greeting; gently caressing the other’s arms when they brushed past her; reaching out to tuck a few stray hairs behind their ears; not just complimenting each other about the way they looked, but also accompanying those endearments with a few gentle touches.

It was definitely an enjoyable experiment, with no remarkable results so far.

Instead of going out clubbing like they usually did on Friday nights, they stayed home and played Scrabble, which made Brianna shook her fist towards the ceiling in triumph.  
They settled down onto the floor, surrounding themselves with drinks and snacks, all ready to beat the other’s asses.

The guitarist seemed to be winning, making Regina and Freddie whine. Those two had an extremely competitive streak when it came to Scrabble.

"How the hell are you so fucking put together? I’m so drunk I can barely see the tiles.” Regina complained, crossing her arms in frustration. She looked adorable like that, her full lips pouting, eyebrows frowning in concentration. Brianna laughed.

"I’m a responsible adult, making sure to not drink so much as to send myself to detox.” She said in a mock-wise tone that she knew was gonna drive the blonde mad. She was right.

"Responsible adult, my ass! Like you’ve never gotten black-out drunk before!”

"Guys, easy!” Freddie laughed. "No one is getting black-out drunk tonight, otherwise how will you be able to see that beautiful moment when I win?”

"You kind of look like you’re very much losing, Freddie.” Joan said smugly, patting Freddie’s thigh in a patronising manner. "I just hope you won’t cry when you inevitably lose.”

"Ooh someone’s very smug tonight, I see. You know you should drink more, I like this part of you.” Freddie said, winking and putting her hand over Joan’s to keep it on her thigh. The bassist blushed a little but didn’t make any attempt to pull her hand away. Instead, she took another sip of her beer, focusing on the lovely warmth of Freddie’s thigh.

Regina 'tskd’, frustrated.

"These two are both way too smug, thinking they can humiliate us just because they know some math-shit.”

"Derivation is not that uncommon of a word, Reg…”

"Oh come on, Bri. Who uses this word in a normal setting!? Don’t even say anything Deaky, you’re a freak too.”

Freddie laughed, leaning her head on the bassist’s shoulder. "I hate all of you. I’m fucking losing and I hate it but what I hate even more is that I’m so fucking drunk I can’t even come up with anything to save my ass.”

"So you’re admitting you’re losing, after all?” Joan cooed, petting Freddie’s black hair. The singer whined, but leaned into the touch.

"Have I told you I hate you?”

"Yeah, you just did.”

"Alright, folks. Freddie might be giving up, but I’m not! I’ll beat your asses even it costs me my life!” Regina shrieked dramatically, causing the other three to start laughing. 

They were all really, really drunk. The buzz of the alcohol in their brains made them relaxed, uncaring. 

This could have been the reason behind Regina’s sudden declaration after she gave up too, seeing that there was no way she could catch up to the two brunettes. She leaned back on her elbows, watching with a sour expression as Joan and Brianna kept putting down words effortlessly, while her and Freddie silently mourned their loss. A brilliant idea sprained up in her mind after a few minutes of staring at her two bandmates.

"You know what, guys?” She perked up suddenly, causing everyone to look up at her.

"I have a prize for the winner.”

"And what would that be?” Brianna asked suspiciously. Judging by the dangerous smile splayed on the drummer’s lips, it’s not going to be anything sensible. Regina threw her blonde hair over her shoulders in the flirtiest way possible, before she answered:

"The winner gets to kiss me.”

Freddie squeaked next to her, and Brianna and Joan blushed simultaneously. Regina didn’t elaborate, just kept staring at them with a smug expression, softly biting her lower lip for good measure. She expected one of them to say something about this being a very stupid thing to do, something about how they shouldn’t rush things between them, but there was nothing. The bassist and the guitarists exchanged a strange look, then immadiately got back to playing.

"You’re unbelievable.” Freddie whispered to Regina, clearly amused. The blonde shrugged, letting out a hearty chuckle.

"Maybe I’m too drunk, but I couldn’t handle the sexual tension anymore.”

She was absolutely too drunk, because she clearly didn’t think any of this through.

Brianna won in the end, putting down geosynchronous, to which Joan threw her hands up in defeat. Freddie gently patted her cheek in a comforting manner.

Brianna kept grinning triumphantly, until her eyes met Regina’s. That’s when she remembered the blonde’s proposition.

"So…it looks like I won.” She said quietly, looking at Regina with a nervous expression. Regina nodded, her smug smile was replaced by a much softer one.

"Would you like your prize, Bri?”  
The room was filled with a tense silence. This was it. If Brianna gives in, and kisses Regina now, that’s going to be a big step in their…relationship? Yes, they had sex with another bandmate of theirs before, but this seemed totally different. They couldn’t exactly explain why, but they all knew this was gonna change things even more. Maybe because now they kind of knew where they stood, in terms of their attraction towards other women, and more importantly, to each other. 

Freddie and Joan shared a concerned look. Both of them hoped that this here won’t make things weirder between them. Maybe this could help them take a step, that they all clearly craved but couldn’t make so far…

The ticking of the clock was defeaningly loud in the heavy silence that streched above them. That sound was the only reminder that time didn’t stop, even though it felt like that.

The freezing spell was broken by Brianna, who grabbed the back of Regina’s head to pull her closer to her. She stopped when their lips were only millimeters from each other, looking at Regina for confirmation. The blonde nodded eagerly, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. They were like that for a long time, just letting their lips press into each other, their eyes closed, Brianna’s hand still cradling Regina’s head.

Finally, Regina cupped Brianna’s face in both her hands, her lips parting, wanting more; she sighed happily when she felt Brianna’s lips move against hers, her tongue only slipping out a little to drag across her lower lip.

Joan was staring at them in awe. She knew now from experience, how intoxicating Regina’s lips were: once you tasted them, you never wanted it to stop. The world’s most decadent and expensive desserts could have landed in the garbage for all she cared, as long as she could taste those gorgeous plush lips instead.

She felt aroused, watching her friends making out; just like when she saw Brianna orgasming the other day…

She looked down at Freddie, who was also watching the scene with wide eyes, her face beautifully flushed. So she wasn’t the only one with voyeuristic tendencies.

The sloppy sounds of kissing filled the room, a much more enjoyable sound that the ticking of that fucking clock. They need to find one that wasn’t so annoyingly loud.  
Regina let out a moan into the kiss, when Brianna gently bit down on her lower lip. That was a sound so beautiful, all of them wanted to hear it more.

The blonde scrambled up, not letting their mouths part as she climbed into Brianna’s lap, straddling her. It was now the curly haired girl’s turn to moan; she wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist, pulling her even closer, her tongue dancing together with other girl’s in the most exciting dance ever.  
Regina kept making beautiful little whining sounds, her hips rocking down and forward, looking for some kind of friction. The rough material of her denim shorts were chafing her thighs, but Brianna didn’t care; even if she will have angry red marks on her legs, it will be worth it to have Regina Taylor grinding on her lap while making out with her. She released Regina’s waist with one of her hands to grab her ass, squeezing the round globes. She couldn’t stop herself from gently smacking it, and the sound Regina made into her mouth told her she wasn’t the only one who found it extremely hot.

The two were so occupied with each other, they didn’t even see when Joan pushed Freddie down onto the floor and climbed on top of her, claiming her lips in an almost agressive kiss. The singer reached out to tangle her fingers in the bassist’s wavy hair, pulling her down to get even more of her amazing lips.

The sounds of the two couples kissing mingled together, creating a beautiful orchestra of panting, moans and whines, occassionally with the intermezzo of Brianna landing another smack on Regina’s jean clad ass, causing the blonde’s breath to hitch.

Freddie lifted her legs and wrapped them around Joan’s waist, pulling her closer, bucking her hips upwards. The brunette clearly took the message, bringing her own hips down to meet the upward thrusts. They definitely didn’t get enough friction from grinding against each other while they still had their pants on, but it was still better than nothing.

Regina and Brianna finally broke the kiss to look at thair bandmates. Regina couldn’t help an amused little chuckle from escaping upon seeing Freddie on the floor underneath Joan, who was now attacking her neck with kisses, her hands fondling her breasts.

She felt a little kiss being planted on the underside of her jaw, and she looked down at Brianna who was smiling up at her, her eyes shining. Regina smiled back, stroking Brianna’s cheeks.

"I don’t think I can go to bed being this aroused.” She whispered, her voice a bit shaky from being so turned on. Brianna just nodded, clearly not being able to form any coherent sentences either. They both turned back to Freddie and Joan, who also stopped kissing, and were looking back at them.

Probably all of them had half the mind to stop, to think about the consequences at least, but when you’re hot and aroused and drunk, and you’re crazy attracted to all of your friends, you don’t always make the best decisions.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...here's the chapter that everyone was waiting for I guess :D
> 
> Again, it's not exactly a surprise, but WARNINGS for smut!!

The sexual tension in the room was so thick, it could have been cut with a knife. Well, that happens when a friendly game of Scrabble turns into a make-out session.  
After weeks of dancing around each other, testing their boundaries and trying to figure out what the hell they are supposed to do with their attractions, it finally seemed to come into fruition.

It’s never that easy, of course, and they all knew it. Absentminded little touches and light-hearted flirting was one thing, but they really dove in now, head first. If the night ends the way it seemed to be heading towards, well, that will change a lot of things. 

But those changes have already started, when Regina and Joan hooked up in the nightclub and then continued to explore their new-found chemistry at home; they started when Brianna and Freddie had sex the same night, then in the morning. It could be traced even further back, because things have started to change when Freddie came out, bringing back deeply buried feelings and memories. 

Maybe they were doomed from the start, all of them carrying a heavy baggage of repressed sexualities and choked up emotions. Maybe they never really stood a chance.

They were staring at each other, all waiting for one of them to say something, to come up with a solution; whether to start humping each other and get on with it, or to stop and never talk about it again. But that last solution didn’t seem too realistic, since they have all come clean about their feelings –not to mention, the sex happened. Not between all of them, but it cannot exactly be denied. Nor could their feelings. There was no chance for them to get out of this mess anymore.

Freddie looked up at Joan, who was still balancing on her hands on top of her, biting her lips. The nerves were basically radiating off of her, and she wasn’t alone with that. Freddie was also silently contemplating everything that could happen, and how it could really, truly change everything…

She turned her head to the side, her eyes meeting Regina’s. The blonde girl was still sitting in Brianna’s lap, her hands fidgeting with the hem of her shorts. Brianna’s face was red, but this time, it wasn’t easy to decide whether it was from the nerves, or being aroused. Probably both.

"So…what now?” Freddie finally broke the silence, that was growing more and more awkward with each passing second. Sure, they could just fall asleep while still staring at each other in complete silence, but that didn’t seem like a very joyous outcome. Something had to happen, for better or worse.

"Well, I…know, what I want. But that doesn’t mean we all want the same thing.” Regina answered, her voice slightly choked up. She seemed extremely nervous, her smug flirtiness from before disappearing completely. It has finally sunk in for her, that it wasn’t a game anymore.

"And what it is, that you want?” Brianna looked up at her, an unrecognizable emotion swirling in her hazel eyes. Regina swallowed thickly. She couldn’t avert her own eyes. God, Brianna is so beautiful. Okay, focus for fuck’s sake.

She shook her head a little, as if to break the spell of Brianna’s beauty that enchanted her. She was already fucked, in one way or another.

"To be honest…I really want to have sex with all of you. I mean…we all find each other hot, correct? Right from the start, but lately…well you know that. I don’t need to explain your own feelings to you guys. But…I’m just saying, you know.”

She stared down at her own thighs, her cheeks flushed. She was definitely more scared that she would like to admit. Her heart skipped a beat when Brianna squeezed her thigh, comfortingly.

"Well..you’re not the only one.” The curly haired woman added quietly.

"I think it would be great, but…”

"You’re scared of the consequences.” Freddie said empathetically. She scurried out under Deaky carefully to sit up, but she leaned back on the bassist’s side.

"I think we all are, darling. But who’s to say, that this will end badly? Something good can come out of it, you know? I mean, besides a few amazing orgasms.”

Joan snorted next to her, gently slapping her thigh.

"Why am I not surprised that you added this, Freddie?”

"Oh like you’re such a nun, Miss- I-ate-my-friend-out-in-a-dirty-bathroom.”

Joan and Regina blushed simoultaneously, making Freddie chuckle.

"There’s no need for modesty, ladies. We have all done things here that our mothers wouldn’t be proud of.”

She sent a wink towards Brianna, who groaned but smiled anyways.

"Well, I guess none of us are nuns.” She said, casually stroking Regina’s thighs.

The blonde nodded in agreement, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. She hesitated for a moment, then smiled and tilted Brianna’s chin up to brush their lips together again. Their moment was ruined by Joan, who interrupted them in a fake-offended tone:

"I thought we are all supposed to have sex with each other. This is not fair play.”

Regina pulled away from the guitarist, a smug smirk on her lips. Her playfulness from before seemed to seep back in.

"Come over here, then.”  
The bassist didn’t need more encouragement; she was their by their sides in a minute. She gently stroked a stray lock of blonde hair out of Regina’s face, before grabbing the back of her head and kissed her with such fervor, she almost knocked her out of Brianna’s lap. The sudden switch between gentleness and roughness made Regina moan into the kiss; one of her hands came up to grab Joan’s head in a similar fashion, while the other was tangled in Brianna’s hair. The guitarist leaned forward and started pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses along her neck, sucking hickies into the delicate, creamy skin.

Freddie was watching the scene before her; she could feel herself growing wetter at the sight. Those three were truly masterpieces; the way Regina was arching her neck to reach Joan and give enough space to Brianna’s kisses; Joan pulling Regina towards her in a possesive manner; Brianna’s lips relentlessly sucking on that beautiful neck…that picture should be in a museum somewhere.

She moved over to them, stopping at their sides. She became uncertain for a second. How can she interrupt their scene and get involved? Who should she touch first? She might have been a little bit more experienced than them, having been with other women before, but she has never participated in a threesome, let alone a foursome. This was new territory for her as well.  
She didn’t have to think about it for long, because suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her possesively, pulling her flush against their sides. Deaky. Fuck, Freddie never would have thought that their quiet bassist had it in her. She clearly had a very bossy, dominant side that was unbelievably sexy. 

She let out a loud moan when Joan started attacking her neck with bruising kisses and bites, marking her territory. Judging by the state Regina’s neck was in after their first night together, it seemed like Joan had a thing for this.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard a high-pitched whine, and she was greeted by the beautiful sight of Regina almost half-naked. Her tank top was pulled up to her neck, putting her lace-clad breasts on display. Brianna was now kissing all over the mounds above the cups of the bra, her hands squeezing her through them.

So, Deaky has a thing for necks and Brianna has a thing for breasts. Important data.

Freddie squeaked when she was pushed onto her back, the bassist climbing on top of her once again. She spread her legs instinctively, giving her space.  
She definitely wasn’t wrong about Joan’s dominant streak; the brunette didn’t leave her any time to get used to being overpowered before grabbing her hands and pinning them next to her head. Freddie let out a loud moan. She felt herself soaking through her panties at the feeling of being owned by the bassist on top of her. This night seemed to be even more exciting that she thought it would be.

She threw her head back, squeezing her eyes shut and letting out loud whines and moans, not caring about the volume at all. She let herself be lost in the hot kisses against her lips, neck and chest; an amusing little thought ran through her head, that if she dies tonight, being completely smothered by the bodies of her friends, it will be worth it.

Freddie tried to wrap her legs around Joan’s waist, urging her closer, but the bassist chose this exact moment to stop mouthing along her neck. Freddie whined at the loss of the warm lips against her skin. She opened her eyes, pouting up at the other girl. Joan chuckled upon seeing her offended expression, and leaned down to press a sweet kiss against her lips.

"I don’t wanna hog you. Someone else would like a piece of you.” She murmured after she pulled away, standing up. Freddie wasn’t alone for long, because the second Joan got off her, she was replaced by Regina.

Freddie let out a groan at the gorgeous sight of the blonde on top of her, now really half-naked, her top and bra gone. Regina leaned down to kiss her, her hair falling around her face like a golden curtain.

"Hello, Freddie.” She whispered against her mouth, her tongue sneaking out to tease along her lower lip. Freddie brought her hands up and cupped the drummer’s breasts, to which she let out an appreciative little sound. They started making out with each other, but there was no urgency in their movements; their tongues danced together, slow and teasing, lips brushing against each other before pulling away so only their tongues connected. It was maddening in the most perfect way. Freddie lazily fondled Regina’s breasts, feeling the soft flesh under her fingers; her thumbs teasingly brushed against her hard nipples, grinning into the kiss when she felt the blonde’s hips buck into hers on instinct.

Brianna and Joan were making out too, Joan taking Regina’s place in Brianna’s lap. She grabbed the guitarists curls, pulling on it until she tilted her head back, her long neck arching. The bassist licked a long stripe along her neck starting from the bottom, then pressed a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss just under her jaw.

Brianna moaned, her hands grabbing at Joan’s waist helplessly. She enjoyed making Regina squirm and flush on her lap, but she was the one being dominated now. She couldn’t decide if she enjoyed it yet.

She tried to wring her head away from Joan’s hands, to regain some control, to kiss her and make her whine, but the other was holding onto her hair adamantly, not letting her off the hook just yet. Brianna hissed at a particularly hard pull on her curls. She looked up into Joan’s green eyes, that were glinting with mischief. Okay…she probably enjoyed that. Maybe she should play coy instead of trying to fight her.

She whined up at her, eyes pleading, teeth worrying her lower lip between them. Joan finally took pity on her and loosened her grip on her curls, leaning down to press their lips together. Brianna took advantage of the other letting her guard down, and used this moment to grab Joan’s ass, pulling her down and towards her, making her grind against her lap. The bassist let out a suprised little sound into her mouth, but she clearly wasn’t caught off-guard completely; she tangled her hands in Brianna’s curls again, and bit down on her lower lip punishingly, making the taller girl whine.

From then on, their kisses were just one big battle for dominance, biting and sucking and driving the other insane, hands tangled in hair or grabbing waists and butts and shoulders, hips grinding into each other.

Regina was watching the scene unfold, moaning at the double pleasure of seeing her friends basically fuck each other with their clothes still on, and the feeling of Freddie’s mouth that just latched onto her nipple.

She arched her back, pushing her breasts forward and into the other girl’s mouth, hips bucking into Freddie’s, looking for friction for her overheated lower parts. Freddie kept moaning into her skin, her tongue teasing the blonde’s nipples, enjoying the way they hardened even more by her ministrations. Her hands found the drummer’s hips, helping her grind down against her while spreading her legs further apart so their crotches could meet properly.

"Fuck…” Regina moaned, throwing her head back. "Why is everyone still wearing so many bloody clothes?”

This declaration made Brianna and Joan finally pull away from each other’s lips and instead started removing each other’s clothes, as if on command. Regina pulled back to give Freddie enough space to sit up, then immadiately grabbed her top and pulled it over hear head, not letting her undress herself. Freddie clearly didn’t mind, grinning when she felt Regina’s deft fingers unclasping her bra on the first try. The blonde didn’t waste any time before she leaned down and sucked a large nipple into her mouth, lavishing it with her tongue until it hardened completely. Freddie let out a loud groan, her hand stroking through Regina’s hair.

"As much as I enjoy this, dear, I still have to take off my pants.”

Regina pulled away with an almost sad expression. "Alright, sorry. It’s just…your tits are fucking amazing.”

Freddie couldn’t help but grin proudly at that. Regina had quite big boobs too, but Freddie clearly beat all of them. Having D-cups was an uncomfortable nightmare on most days, but if she managed to completely enchant her bandmates with them…well, maybe the back-pains and the frustration during bra-shopping was worth it. Well, just maybe.

"Well, I’m really glad we like each other’s tits.” She answered, pressing a kiss next to Regina’s right nipple, making the other girl giggle. She stood up to remove her shorts and panties in one swoop, Regina doing the same. In a few seconds, all of them were completely naked.

The four of them looked each other up and down, taking in the sight of their bare bodies. They’ve seen each other in underwear and bikinis before, and there was one time Brianna accidentally opened the bathroom door because she didn’t hear the water running and caught a small glimpse of Regina’s body while she was showering, but they’ve never seen each other actually naked. It was embarrassing and exciting at the same time.

Brianna felt herself grow self-conscious upon seeing her friends’ incredible bodies. They were all so fucking beautiful, while she looked like some kind of praying mantis, with her awkwardly long legs and thin hips and flat boobs…

Those thoughts were immadiately chased away by Joan, whose eyes hungrily wandered all over her body, licking her lips. She looked like she wanted to eat her up right there. Well, that wasn’t exactly far from the truth.

"You look amazing.” She murmured, reaching out to run her fingers over her hip, squeezing her bum lightly. Brianna blushed, smiling at her shyly.

"I think we all look fucking amazing.” Regina agreed, her eyes skipping from one of them to the other. God, she couldn’t decide who she wanted to jump the most.

"So…how are we doing this?” Brianna asked, trying to get herself together. She figured she could think more clearly if she wasn’t ogling them, so intead she turned her attention towards the bunk beds.

"The beds are not big enough for all of us.”

"Maybe we could try and push them together?” Freddie offered, rubbing her chin and frowning while thinking. She looked adorable, even though she was buck naked.

Regina shook her head. "I’m not sure it would be very comfortable. And those fuckers are heavy.”

"Then I guess we just have to do it on the floor. That sounds even better to me, actually.” Joan added, shrugging, eliciting a chuckle from the other three.

"Okay, Freaky Deaky,” Regina laughed. "The floor, it is.”

"Alright so we have the place, but…how are we doing this?” Brianna asked again, making sure to put enough emphasis on the 'how’.  
When you have sex with one person, you can come up with a solution pretty quickly, but when there are more people involved…it could be tricky.

"We have to find a position where no one gets left out.” Freddie wondered loudly. "Or we can take turns, but honestly, I would prefer all of us in a heap.”

Regina nodded, looking over all of them. Her eyes finally stopped at Freddie, taking in the sight of her. A mischievous smile tugged on her lips.

"Well, first of all,” She started, nosing along the black-haired girl’s neck. "I really, really want to taste you.”

Freddie groaned at that and squeezed her thighs together on instinct. "Damn, Blondie. You’re really good at sex talk.”

The blonde laughed, pressing a wet kiss into the joint of her shoulders and neck. "Am I?”

Her hands travelled down, sliding across Freddie’s breasts to pinch a nipple, then across her belly, finally stopping at her crotch.

"I’m dying to finally fuck you with my tongue.” She whispered hotly, her fingers slipping between Freddie’s wet folds to tease her clit. The darker haired girl threw her head back, moaning at the feeling of clever fingers circling her clit, gently pressing down for good measure.

"Aren’t they beautiful?” Joan whispered into Brianna’s ears. The guitarist shuddered. She was so caught up in the sight of her two bandmates that she didn’t even realize when Joan stood behind her. She gulped, nodding weakly. The wetness was almost uncomfortable between her legs when she felt the bassists calloused fingers rolling her nipples between them. 

"They are perfect.” Joan continued, mouthing along her shoulders. "Just like you.”  
She accentuated her words with a playful pinch, making Brianna yelp.

The guitarist was now trembling, the arousal almost unbearable. She felt Joan move behind her, slowly grinding her hips against her from behind, basically humping her butt. That, and the almost pornoghrapic sounds Freddie made while Regina kept teasing her, never touching the singer where she wanted it the most, was slowly but surely driving her crazy.

Those two really made a perfect picture: they were total opposites of each other in terms if looks. Creamy white skin against gorgeous dark one, golden blonde and raven black hair, sky blue eyes and deep brown ones.

Brianna could watch them for the rest of her life.

But to be honest, her own arousal seemed to be a more pressing issue, especially when Joan started mirroring Regina and slid a finger between her folds, teasing her. Brianna threw her head back, squeezing her eyes shut in pleasure. She heard Joan ’tsk’ behind her.

"Look at them.” She said, her tone a maddening mix of gentle and commanding. Brianna opened her eyes that met Freddie’s who was also watching them, shaking from the pleasure and frustration that Regina’s hands were giving her.

Regina and Joan were also watching each other with hungry eyes. They were both extremely aroused, desperate to properly touch and be touched. Regina so much, she even slipped a hand between her own legs to rub herself.

Joan sent a cheeky smile towards her before slipping a finger inside Brianna. The guitarist almost collapsed; one finger wasn’t exactly much, but this time it felt like a true saving grace.  
She desperately started bucking her hips, chasing that single finger, wanting it deeper, harder, but before she could achieve that, Joan pulled it out and returned to her feather-light teasing on her clit. Brianna almost teared up in frustration.

Freddie wasn’t in a much better state. She grabbed Regina’s hand to stop her, her knees trembling from the too much-not enough pleasure.

"Lie down on the floor.” She breathed, her voice much higher than usual. Regina complied, lying flat on her back. Freddie climbed on top of her, moving up her body until she hovered above her face.

"Is that okay?” She asked, looking down at Regina between her thighs. As aroused she was, she didn’t want to pressure any of them into something they didn’t want. Regina licked her lips, looking up at her hungrily.

"Shit, Freddie. Of course it’s fucking okay.”

The singer slowly sunk down, spreading her legs wide as to not smother the other girl's face. Regina whined a little when she accidentally kneeled on her hair, but they quickly arranged themselves so it would be comfortable for the both of them. Freddie had a hard time keeping herself up when she felt the first lick of Regina’s tongue, slowly, experimentally running across her folds, then slipping in to flick at her clit.

Regina hummed against her, and the vibrations felt amazing. Freddie grabbed onto the edge of the coffee table next to them to keep her balanced. There was no way she could keep herself up for long on her own. She slowly lifted her hips, very carefully grinding herself on Regina’s tongue, not wanting her to choke. The drummer brought her hands up and grabbed her hips, helping her move against her face. She couldn’t breathe properly, and she felt her own saliva and Freddie’s arousal trickling down her chin, but fuck, it was totally worth it. Freddie tasted amazing; her taste and scent was a little stronger than Joan’s, but it wasn’t uncomfortable at all. The only uncomfortable thing was her own throbbing clit and wetness that coated the inside of her thighs, but she tried her best to ignore it. She wanted to focus on eating Freddie out so good she forgets her own name.

Joan left Brianna, and shuffled over to the other two, standing at Regina’s head, facing Freddie. She reached down to stroke Regina’s hair, her eyes skimming over Freddie’s body.

"Didn’t you say something about not wanting anyone to feel left out?” She crooned, reaching out to twist Freddie’s nipple harshly. The singer yelped, her hips stuttering, almost knocking into Regina’s nose.

"Yeah…” She moaned, her hips rolling down on the tongue that now slipped inside her, exploring everywhere it could reach.

"Then why are you two having fun without us?”

Joan grabbed the back of Freddie’s head, smiling down at her. "Don’t you want everyone to feel good, Freddie?”

"Y..yes…I…”

"You want to make me feel good?”

Freddie couldn’t say anything so she just nodded. Regina’s tongue kep alternating between fucking into her in harsh jabs than pulling out to tease along her soaked entrance, making it hard for her to talk.

Joan spread her legs a bit, giving enough space for Freddie after she pulled her head towards her. It was clear where this was going, but she enjoyed the way Freddie obediently waited for her request.

"Eat me out, then.”

She basically didn’t even pronounced the last syllables before Freddie dived in like she was starving and Joan was her last meal. The bassist swore when she felt that amazing tongue working its magic on her. She enjoyed being eaten out by Regina, but Freddie was clearly more experienced, knowing right away how to move her tongue to make her see stars.

Brianna was watching them, tears in her eyes. They clearly forgot about her. She should have known this was gonna happen. She wasn’t good enough for them. They didn’t want her.  
She had half a mind to turn around and walk out of the room, but then Joan lifted her head and looked at her with a gentle expression.

"Bri, why are you still standing over there? Come…fuck, Freddie just like that…come here and join us.”

Brianna moved over to them, a little uncertain. She still wasn’t sure if they truly wanted her. Maybe they only invited her over because they took pity…

Her train of thought was interrupted by Regina, who managed to push Freddie away from her mouth a bit to speak.

"Brianna, please…fuck me, I need you…”

That needy, desperate voice went straight to her clit. She didn’t hesitate anymore; she kneeled down between the blonde’s spread legs, cupping her. Regina moaned, her voice was muffled since she went back to pleasuring Freddie, who was grinding faster on her face, letting out little whimpers into Joan, making the bassist swear and groan above her.

Brianna felt that the drummer was so wet, she probably didn’t need much. She slipped two fingers in right away, hoping she wouldn’t cause any pain. The sound that left Regina’s lips told her she wasn’t in pain, she was in pure ecstasy.

She started fucking her with her fingers, hard and quick, her face flushed from the obscene squelching sounds. God, Freddie was very wet when she fucked her but it was nothing compared to the way Regina was gushing, leaking all over her long fingers.

She bent her fingers and started moving them in the way Freddie has taught her, eliciting a loud whimper from the blonde. Regina started moving her hips in rhythm of the fingers, fucking herself on them desperately. Brianna started peppering little kisess all over Regina’s thick thighs and hips, murmuring quiet endearments into her skin.

"Fuck…that’s it…you are all so gorgeous, so perfect…” Joan moaned, grabbing Freddie’s hair harder, pulling her against her crotch. The singer’s tongue lost its fervor, she was now just mouthing along the bassist’s pussy; she was reaching her orgasm, her hips stuttering against Regina’s lips. She finally came, letting out a deep moan into Joan, making the brunette cry out in pleasure. She was close too, she could feel the heat coiling in her lower belly; when Regina licked up at Freddie’s oversensitive clit one more time, making the black-haired girl moan and suck Joan’s clit into her mouth, the bassist came with a shout, her hips stuttering and rolling against Freddie’s face to ride it out.

She stumbled back, falling onto her ass not very gracefully. At least she wasn’t alone, because Freddie rolled off Regina’s face with a loud thud, splaying across the floor next to her like a starfish.

Regina looked down at Brianna pleadingly. "I’m close…” She whined, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She was quite the sight with her mussed up hair, flushed cheeks and Freddie’s arousal covering her chin.

"Bri, I’m so close please…”

Brianna sped up her movements, fucking Regina with such fervor she thought her wrists are gonna fall off. She rubbed her G-spot with her fingertips, making the blonde cry out and buck into her hand, chasing that overwhelmingly good feeling. The guitarist leaned down to lick at her clit, adding another wave of pleasure.

Regina was moaning obscenely now, completely falling apart: she threw her head from one side to the other, hips moving with extreme force, almost crushing Brianna’s fingers and nose, but the taller girl didn’t care. She kept up her movements, sucking on the engorged clit and attacking her G-spot again.

Regina came with her back arching, letting out a scream, while she squirted all over Brianna’s fingers and lips.

She was trembling like a leaf, coming down from her high. Brianna carefully pulled out, a shocked expression on her face.

"Are you…okay?” She asked, voice filled with fear. Regina was basically shooting wetness, that couldn’t be normal.

Freddie, who has now recovered a bit, gathered the still shaking Regina into her arms and looked at Brianna, a comforting smile on her face.

"She’s okay, don’t worry.”

"But…”

"She’s fine, aren’t you dear?” Regina nodded weakly, burying her face in the crook of Freddie’s neck.

Brianna kept staring at them, dumbfounded, when she felt a hand on her cheek. Her eyes met Joan’s, who smiled at her.

"Poor thing, you’ve been turned on for so long. Need a hand?”

Brianna whined. The crushing feeling of her arousal still not being taken care of finally hit her again.

"Please…” She lied down on her back instinctively, spreading her legs. She needed to come immadiately, there was no time for modesty anymore.

"What do you need?” Joan asked gently, leaning down to press a kiss onto her lips, which Brianna broke right away, moaning.

"Fuck me. Please, fuck me, I can’t…”

"Shh. I’ve got you.” The bassist murmured, her hand slipping between Brianna’s legs. The taller girl cried out in relief when she felt those amazing, slightly calloused fingers slipping inside.  
Deaky was very good with her fingers-it seemed like playing instruments that requiered a lot of, well…fingering makes you really good at getting girls off with your hands. Brianna wondered if her fingers had the same affect on her bandmates.

She didn’t need a lot; she was too aroused. She was quickly falling apart on those talented fingers, and when Joan used her other hand to press her thumb into her clit, she was gone.  
Brianna was sobbing when she came, all the tension of being edged for too long finally breaking free. She clenched down on Joan’s fingers that were still moving inside her hard, her hips bucking up on their own accord.

She barely registered when Joan pulled her fingers out of her; she was only dimly aware that the bassist was kissing her, murmuring something against her lips.

She was lying on the ground for a few minutes before she gathered enough strength to scramble over to Freddie and Regina. The blonde seemed to be recovered now, though her eyes were drooping a little with sleepiness. Freddie helped Brianna lie down between them, the two girls immadiately cuddling up to her from both sides.

"What a cute picture.” Joan laughed, her voice exhausted. She did have an amazing orgasm, then had to take care of Brianna soon after. No wonder it was slowly getting to her. She gathered their blankets from the bunk beds, covering her bandmates with them than climbing into the makeshift bed on the floor, spooning Regina, her hand reaching over the blonde’s waist to tangle her fingers with Brianna’s over the guitarist’s belly.

They didn’t even have time to say goodnight to each other before they all fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.
> 
> I'm sorry that i can't reply to everyone's comments individually, but i love them so much and they really do mean a lot to me :)))

The sunlight pouring in through the cracks of the curtain, and the uncomfortable press of the floor against her side finally woke Joan up.

She let out a groan. Her entire body felt numb; sleeping on the floor didn’t seem much of a great idea the morning after. She couldn’t feel her right arm at all, figuring that she probably slept on it the whole night.

Other things started to get her attention too. Her face was buried in Regina’s golden hair, which tickled her nose, her left arm was still slung over the drummer’s hips, fingers loosely intertwining with Brianna’s.

Joan whined when she felt her joints protesting against every small movement she tried to make. Can my body become paralyzed after this? Are we all gonna be paralyzed? Fuck this floor, she thought.

Brianna gently squeezed her fingers, the first move she made upon waking up. She let out a groan similar to Joan’s, face scrunching up in displeasure. She tried to wriggle free a bit, but her body was held down by the weight of Freddie and Regina, who were still basically lying on top of her. She turned her head to the side, eyes meeting with Joan’s. A shy smile appeared on her face.

"Morning.” She greeted her quietly. Joan smiled back, feeling a strange, unfamiliar feeling rose up in her chest. Well, it wasn’t entirely unfamiliar, actually. The last time she felt like this, was when she had a crush on her classmate back then, except this was even more heart fluttering…

These thoughts made her blush, but she didn’t want to go there just yet, not even in theory. Instead she lifted her head, trying to reach over Regina to kiss Brianna. Their lips almost met, but before they fully could, Regina stirred awake, stretching her arm and punching them in the face.

The two let out a synchronized whine, pulling back to rub at their hurting noses. Regina didn’t even seem to realize that she knocked out two of her bandmates, or that her wriggling and stretching was extremely uncomfortable to everyone. She rolled onto her back, yawning.

"Mornin’.” She slurred, voice still a little croaky from sleep. Her body was either made of iron or she was still too sleepy to comprehend anything, but she didn’t seem to be in any pain after spending the whole night on the uncomfortable floor.

"Good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty. Thanks for the left hook, both me and Deaky appreciated it.” Brianna grumbled, still rubbing her nose.

"I thought I was Sleeping Beauty.” A small voice came from her other side, making Brianna turn and smile. Freddie slowly lifted her head off her shoulder, eyes glossy and cheeks delightfully pink from sleep. Brianna couldn’t resist pressing a little kiss onto her plush lips.

"You are. You are all sleeping beautys.”

"Ah, what a nice sentiment, Bri.” Joan laughed, her fingers running through Regina’s hair, making the blonde purr happily.

"It’s true.” Brianna answered, pressing another kiss, this time onto the tip of Freddie’s nose.

"It’s not fair that only Freddie gets kisses. I want kisses too.” Regina whined, making Joan laugh.

"Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

The bassist kissed her sweetly, the blonde girl letting out an appreciative little hum into the kiss. The next few moments were spent like this, with soft kisses and gentle touches. They took turns kissing each other, reaching and basically climbing over the other next to them to make sure no one gets left out. Their sweet morning moments were finally interrupted by Freddie, who sat up with some difficulty.

"This floor is absolutely killing me.” She whined, stretching and wincing at the way her joints popped loudly. The rest of them groaned in unison. They almost forgot about the extremely uncomfortable hard wood beneath them while making out with each other, but the harsh reality bit them again. They slowly got up, letting out painful little sounds.

"God, we’re like a bunch of old ladies.” Brianna moaned, putting her hands on her lower back, trying to bring some life back into her bones. Joan huffed in agreement, swearing a little when she had to bend down for the blanket.

"Okay…who has enough strength to make breakfast? I sure don’t.” Regina said, scrunching her nose up in discomfort. Her entire body was sore, not just from sleeping on the floor, but…from other things, as well.

"I’ll make some scrambled eggs, but first I’ll get dressed.” Brianna announced, covering herself as much as possible. The realization, that they were all still very much naked, finally hit her. The embarrassment, that washed away so nicely the night before, thanks to the others so unabashedly showing out their attractions to her, now seemed to seep back in. The rush of the adrenaline, and the almost unbearable lust (not to mention the haze of the alcohol) were all gone now. She’s probably not that hot to them anymore, not now, when they weren’t all desperate to come.

"What’s that sudden modesty, darling?” Freddie purred, snaking her arms around her waist, looking up at her with a cheeky smile.

"I don’t mind watching you make breakfast naked.”

Brianna felt herself blush at that. Freddie certainly knew how to make a woman feel beautiful. She says things like that, and suddenly she’s hit with a new wave of confidence. Where was she when Brianna was an awkward teenage girl, much taller and lankier than her peers, convinced that she’s the ugliest human being on Earth?

"I second that.” Regina perked up, suddenly appearing behind her. Her arms slipped around her waist, basically hugging her and Freddie at the same time.

"I recommend we don’t get dressed at all. None of us. We’re gonna spend the whole day butt naked.”

Freddie let out a hearty little chuckle, burying her face in the crook of Brianna’s neck to nose at the skin there.

"Sounds like a plan.”

Brianna laughed, a little embarrassed. She definitely enjoyed being sandwiched between Regina and Freddie, and she liked the fact her bandmates found her hot, but…she still couldn’t help but think this was all out of pity. There’s no way these insanely beautiful women could honestly think she’s that sexy. She let out a little squeak when she felt Joan joining the embrace, the pressure of now three bodies pressing against her from different sides being really adorable, but kind of uncomfortable at the same time.

"I can’t make us breakfast, naked or not if you suffocate me.”

They finally released her, all of them wearing a little pout that was so adorable, she wished she could grow two more heads so she could kiss all of them at the same time.

Joan thought the morning after was going to be a little more awkward, considering they took their relationship to the next level the night before. Relationship…well, she would lie if she wasn’t concerned a little about what this all meant. Yes, they were all clearly interested in women, yes, they all found each other attractive….

What this means on the long run, was what concerned her.

Having a one-night stand with your friends was one thing. Maybe they can just move on, and when they look back on it, they’ll laugh, and this will forever be their cheeky little secret. But the problem was, Joan suddenly didn’t feel like this is an option she would like. Waking up next to their warm bodies, the softness of Regina’s hair when she ran her fingers through it, Brianna’s shy little smile when they greeted each other good morning, Freddie’s small whine when she stretched…these were all things that she wouldn’t mind experiencing, even for the rest of her life…

She shook her head a little, trying to chase these thoughts away. She was catching feelings. Again. And the last time this happened, it ended with her heart breaking into a million pieces. It wasn’t exactly a fun experience, not one she was looking forward happening again.

She looked up, watching with a small smile as Brianna was indeed cooking naked. It was a beautiful sight. Joan didn’t understand while she was always so shy and insecure, like she didn’t believe she was good enough. She was clearly full of all kinds of frustrations, and Joan hoped one day she can be finally free of them. Such an amazing person like Brianna didn’t deserve to be haunted by her own demons all the time.

Joan shuddered a little when her thoughts were interrupted by a small weight on her shoulder. Regina laid her head on her, her arms wrapping around her middle. 

"Does your back still hurt?” She asked gently, looking up at her with a loving expression. Joan smiled, brushing a lock of blonde hair from her face.

"A little, yes.”

"I can give you a massage, if you’d like.” Regina offered, pressing a small kiss onto her cheek. Her voice didn’t have that flirty tone anymore. It was just a genuine, kind offer full of love that made Joan’s heart skip a bit. She couldn’t resist leaning down, tilting Regina’s chin up and kissing her deeply.

"I’d like that.” She whispered against her lips, making Regina smile almost shyly.

"Be careful, I don’t wanna burn you.”

They both looked up at the sound of Brianna’s voice, watching Freddie wrapping her arms around the guitarist from behind, clinging to her like a koala.

"Sorry, darling. Should have told all of you I’m very cuddly after sex.”

"And I’m the best candidate for said cuddling?” Brianna laughed, one hand squeezing Freddie’s. The singer hummed something against her bare shoulder, followed by a little kiss and honestly, that was all the answer she needed.

The eggs were ready just a few seconds after. They all dug in quickly, wolfing down the food like they’ve been starving for days. All that fucking really took away their energy.  
For a while, the only sounds were the sound of their chewing and occassionally a few quiet compliments thrown towards Brianna, praising her for the delicious breakfast.  
Joan leaned back in her chair after she finished, waiting a few seconds to gather up some courage, and then she spoke up:

"Can we talk about last night?”

The other three all looked up at the same time, putting down their forks. Joan swallowed, then took a deep breath.

"I…just wanna know, what this all means.”

A few moments of silence have passed, each one of them contemplating the answer. It was Regina who spoke first.  
"I don’t regret anything." She said, her voice absolutely honest.

"Neither do I.” Freddie added. Brianna nodded next to her, her face a little pale.

"Same here.”

Joan nodded, biting at her lip. She felt nervous talking about this. She didn’t like talking too much in general, but this was even more stressful.

"Do you regret it?” Regina asked, sadness lingering both in her voice and her eyes. Brianna went even paler at that.

"No!” She blurted out, the others seeming surprised by her sudden loud voice. She held her hands up apologetically.

"Sorry. No, I don’t regret it. I loved it. But…I’m just asking, what does this mean for us on the long run? What are we now?”

Nobody seemed to have thought this through before, it seemed. You could basically hear the wheels turning in their heads, looking at each other, hoping one of them will finally come up with something.

"Well…I’m hoping this wasn’t the last time, to be honest. And I’m not saying that, because the sex was so good…I mean it was fucking good, but…the thing is, you are all fucking amazing. And I love being with you all. Physically and emotionally. God, I’m being so mature here.” Regina laughed nervously, fidgeting with her fingers.

"So, take of that what you will.”

"How about…” Freddie started, then trailed off a little. "How about, for a while, we don’t think too much of it? I mean, it’s not like we’re not friends anymore, right?”

Brianna and Joan nodded at the same time.

"Right.” Joan answered, her thoughts buzzing in her brain. Of course they were friends. That’s not really what she meant.

"So…you know, maybe…let’s just keep being like this a for a while…?”

"And by 'like this' what do you mean, Freddie?” Brianna asked finally, seemingly a little braver than before.

"I mean…we could keep having sex with each other…? God, this sounds like my only reason is being horny. Sex and…whatever this is. Acting like a couple, I guess.”

"Freddie baby, I know you’re really bad at math, but couple means two people, and there’s four of us.” Brianna chuckled softly, brushing Freddie’s hair behind her ears. The singer snorted, but smiled anyways.

"I know, okay? What’s it called when four people are dating? A quartet?”

That made all of them laugh.

"So you said dating. Like…in a polyamorous relationship?” Regina asked, her eyebrows arched. The other three frowned.

"Where did you learn that word?” Brianna asked, her eyes wide. Regina snorted.

"Don’t look so surprised. I like to educate myself.”

"So, like…we’ll be kind of dating, and then…” Joan started, waiting for Freddie to finish the sentence instead of her. She wanted to make sure she understood correctly.

"We’ll see.” Freddie said, looking them over. "No pressure. We’ll see how this works out. If it doesn’t, we’ll just stay friends, and if it does…well there will be some added extra.”

They were silent again for a while, thinking it through. This seemed like a reasonable thing to do. 

Joan was contemplating it too, the catalyst behind this whole conversation. That’s exactly what she desired, but the feeling that this could still end up in heartbreak, loomed over her. But maybe…well, who knows. Just like Freddie said, no pressure. Maybe something good can come out of it. Maybe she can be a little optimistic and hopeful.  
She looked up again, seeing Freddie, Regina and Brianna all holding each other’s hands, like a silent agreement, and they were all watching her with some concern in their eyes. They could all clearly see she was having second thoughts. And when she saw that Brianna went pale again, she knew the reason; they were scared she would say no. They really wanted to do this. Together. And fuck, she wanted it too.

She gulped, as if to swallow down her fears. She looked at them again, forcing a brave expression on her face.

"Okay…” She said eventually. "Let’s try.”

She reached out, her hands joining the others’. 

She knew until they didn’t officially decide, she will always be scared, but with people like Freddie, Regina and Brianna…it’s probably worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure filth, nothing else.
> 
> WARNINGS for smut!!!

They agreed that they are only going to get a bed, that’s big enough for the four of them, after their second album was released (hoping it would bring some more profit than the first one), but just a few weeks after that fateful night and the morning after, where they decided to have a "loose polyamorous relationship with each other”, they bought a king size bed.  
It was a very stupid and rash decision, and they all realized that after paying the tremendous amount of money –they didn’t get too much for the sqeaky bunk beds they sold- and so in exchange, they cut back on the partying, drinks, cigarettes and clothes. They had to make up for it somehow.

But, overlooking the financial issues, having a bed they could all have sex and sleep on, was already making up for it.

Just like Freddie had suggested, they tried not to give too much thought into it. They had sex a lot, cuddled all the time and generally acted like a bunch of girlfriends, but never talked about their feelings. It wasn’t part of their experiment, as they agreed.

"Let’s just be like this for a while, and see what happens.”

Joan and Brianna, being the more advanced ones in math, were responsible of accounting and calculating how much they could afford. They were supposed to go shopping for groceries, so the two brunettes set down with papers and pens, writing the list and debating whether that tomato sauce is really that necessary.

This was definitely a less enjoyable thing that what Freddie and Regina were doing.

They were making out on the large bed, hands lazily roaming over each other’s bodies; not even in a sexual manner, they just enjoyed touching the other’s warm skin. Freddie hummed happily when Regina’s lips found her neck, playfully nipping at the sensitive skin there.

"I don’t wanna go shopping.” The blonde murmured against her neck, her words followed by a small kiss.

"I’d rather stay here and make out with you some more.”

Freddie let out a small laugh, running her fingers through Regina’s hair. The drummer buried her face in the joint of her shoulders and neck, enjoying the way Freddie was stroking and playing with her hair.

"You and Bri are on shopping duty, darling.” Freddie answered softly, her fingers never stopped caressing the golden blonde locks. "It was Deaky and me last week. We can’t let you two get too lazy.”

Regina huffed, wrapping her arms around Freddie and wrestling her onto her back, to which the singer let out a surprised little squeak. Regina straddled her hips with a smug expression.

"Are you sure you don’t want me to stay here?”

She accentuated her words with a slow roll of her hips, grinding down into Freddie beneath her. The black-haired girl whined.

"You’re not playing nice.”

"I don’t like playing nice.” She grinded down again, enjoying the way Freddie blushed. She practically growled when they were interrupted by Brianna.

"Guys, we’re done! We can go now, Reg.”

Freddie snickered, patting Regina’s ass in a patronising manner.

"I guess this is what you get for not playing nice.”

"Oh, hush.”

The blonde rolled off of her with an annoyed little whine. Freddie laughed at her, but she would lie if she said she didn’t get a little turned on. Shit, Regina really was a cheeky little thing who knew how to drive her bandmates crazy.

Joan wanted to wait to introduce her little surprise to all of them at once, but she quickly changed her mind after Freddie practically pounced on her just a few minutes after Regina and Brianna left for shopping.

Freddie climbed into her lap, straddling her, mouth attached to her neck. Joan grabbed her ass to make sure she doesn’t fall out of her lap with the force she was grinding on her.

"So, now that Regina left, you need a replacement?” She joked, but she wasn’t actually offended. Freddie had an incredibly high sex-drive, they all knew (and enjoyed) that.

"Sorry.” Freddie murmured against her neck. "That little slut always does this. She barely touches me and I’m already wet.”

Joan chuckled, delivering a light smack onto Freddie’s bum, making her jump slightly on her lap.

"What about me? Do you get wet when I touch you?”

"What do you think?” Freddie pulled back a bit, to look into her eyes. She bit her lip flirtatiously. Joan grinned smugly. She loved playing this cat and mouse game with any of them, especially Freddie.

"I think,” she growled, leaning closer, "you’re not even close to be so wet now that I will make you later.”

Freddie swore slightly under her nose. She was practically gushing already. She never needed much to get her going; just a few light touches at the right places, or some nice, slow make-out session and she was already throbbing with need. And the way Joan talked…damn. She rarely spoke, but when she did, it was either to deliver the sassiest one-liner they ever heard, or to turn them on beyond belief.

"Is that a promise?” She asked with false innocence in her voice. She wrapped her arms around the bassist’s neck, humming happily when another light smack landed on her ass.

"I have a little surprise for all of you.” Joan answered with a low growl, leaning forward to suck a mark into Freddie’s neck.

"But maybe…if you’re gonna be a really good girl, I’ll show you.”

Freddie let out a quiet moan, her clit throbbing in interest.

"What kind of surprise, darling?

Joan smirked smugly. She enjoyed teasing Freddie, enjoyed seeing her grow more and more interested. She could feel the singer squirming in her lap, getting a little impatient when she didn’t answer for a while.

"Something only good girls deserve.” She answered finally, chuckling when Freddie let out a frustrated little whine.

"But I am a good girl!”

"Really? You know, maybe we should wait for the rest to get home and then…”

Freddie shut her up with her lips, kissing her sweetly. She knew that could earn her her reward, so she kept kissing her, with the innocence of a teenage girl having her first kiss. She could feel triumphantly, that Joan smiled into the kiss. Freddie pulled away, an adorable little smile tugging on her lips.

"Am I good enough?” She asked in a sing-song voice, batting her eyelashes. Joan had half the mind to keep teasing her, but she wanted to use that surprise too. If she kept teasing Freddie, she would have kept teasing herself too, and Joan was too excited for that.

She gently pushed Freddie off of her lap, taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom. She opened the wardrobe and pulled out a box, handing it to Freddie.  
Freddie was frowning a little, looking up at her with an uncertain expression.

"Go ahead,” Joan encouraged her, "open it”.

The singer let out a loud gasp upon seeing the content of the box. It was a bright pink strap-on dildo.

''They only had it in pink.” Joan murmured, a little embarrassed. "I was looking for a more decent color, but the girl in the shop said this is the best one they have… the tip is very good for G-spot stimulation…”

"How much was this?” Freddie suddenly chirped up, interrupting her. Joan shrugged.

"You don’t need to worry about that, Munchkin.”

"But…we spent so much on the bed and we…”

"So, I assume you don’t like it?” Joan was disappointed. That was not the reaction she was hoping for. It was something like Freddie immadiately rolling onto her back and spreading her legs, not freaking out about the cost.

"I do, I really do!” Freddie assured her quickly, a little smile on her face. "But you know we have to more careful about how much we spend.”

"I accounted this. Don’t worry. You know I’m good math, I know how much we can afford.”

"Yes, but…”

"Do you wanna know how I calculated this?”

Joan laughed upon seeing Freddie’s horrified expression.

"God, no! If you dare say one word about math, we surely won’t use this because I’ll vomit all over you.”

"Alright, alright.” Joan grinned, stepping closer to Freddie, cradling her face in between her hands. "And if I don’t say anything about math…then, do you wanna use it?”

Freddie’s expression darkened, a mischievous smile appearing on her face. She licked her lips slowly, teasingly, her eyes trailing over the dildo in her hand.

"Well…I’m not gonna lie,” she started, leaning forward to whisper in Joan’s ears, "I can’t wait for you to fuck me with it.”

Joan groaned and grabbed the back of Freddie’s head, pulling her into a bruising kiss. The shorter girl let out an appreciative little hum into the kiss, her arms wrapping around Joan’s neck. They were making out for a while, Joan basically fucking Freddie’s mouth with her tongue, her arousal obvious. They got rid of each other’s clothing quickly, but Joan kept her panties on, stopping Freddie’s hands when she tried to get it off of her.

"This stays on.” She said, twirling the strap-on in her hands. Freddie pouted a little but quickly stopped when Joan pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. 

She arched her back and let out a loud moan when Joan’s lips found her nipples, teasingly flicking them with her tongue. She tried to lift her hips to grind against Joan, but the bassist deliberately pulled away, not letting her get any friction just yet.

Joan’s hands travelled all over her body, caressing everywhere they could reach. Freddie’s skin was as soft and warm as silk; Joan could touch her forever. She caressed over Freddie’s stomach, feeling the muscles tense beneath her fingers. Her hands slid lower and lower until they reached their final destination. She cupped Freddie, making the singer buck her hips on intinct. She kept rubbing her but never dipped inside, driving her crazy.

"Fuck..Deaky, please. Darling, please touch me!” Freddie moaned out, spreading her legs. She was a gorgeous sight, begging for it like this. Joan sat back on her heels, licking her lips.

"You really want this, don’t you?” She had that deep, guttural drawl in her voice that made Freddie even wetter and turned-on. She whined, arching her back again.

"Yes.” She moaned, her hands twitching to touch herself. She desperately needed to be touched, to be fucked out of her mind, and Deaky was an evil tease. Freddie couldn’t help another little moan from escaping when she saw Joan starting to put the strap-on on.

"Finger yourself.” Joan commanded, her hands shaking a little while fumbling with the straps. She swore quietly when she saw Freddie slipping two fingers in without hesitation, her other hand rubbing her clit. The singer was making the most beautiful, obscene sounds while fucking herself vigorously, her hips circling, helping herself thrust deeper.  
Joan could watch her like this for ages. Next time she’s definitely gonna bring this idea up to them…a nice little masturbation circle. Maybe they can even compete, and the first one to come can get a little reward…or maybe the first one would be the loser…?

She snapped back from her thoughts by a particularly loud moan from Freddie, who was now watching her with hooded eyes, her fingers pumping in-and-out of herself, making obscene squelching sounds. Joan grabbed the lube from the bedside table, not listening to Freddie’s protests about being wet enough. She didn’t want to hurt her.  
She coated the plastic dildo in a generous amount of lube, never taking her eyes off Freddie, who finally pulled her fingers out of her pussy (if a little reluctantly), swearing a little. The black-haired girl rolled onto her front, lifting her hips and looking back at Joan over her shoulders, biting her lips. Joan felt wetness run down the inside of her thighs at the sight. She swallowed thickly, shuffling closer to Freddie on her knees.

"You want it from behind?” She asked, her voice coming out in a little moan. Freddie nodded, wiggling her ass invitingly.

"Please…”

"Shh. I’ve got you.”

Joan placed a gentle hand on Freddie’s hip, the other taking the head of the dildo and lining it up to Freddie’s opening. She was a little hesitant; from that angle, it seemed a little too big. The last thing she wanted is causing pain to Freddie.

"Will you tell me if it hurts?” She asked softly, carefully pushing the toy against her hole.

"Of course.” There was some annoyance in Freddie’s voice, clearly wanting to be pounded already. Joan moved her hips forward slowly, watching as the head of the toy slowly but surely popped in. There wasn’t much resistance; Freddie was obviously wet beyond belief. Inch by inch, slowly, the whole dildo was inside, Joan’s hips flush against Freddie’s ass.

"Is that good?” She asked, caressing Freddie’s hips. In response, Freddie pushed her hips back, moaning.

"Just get on with it already, for fuck’s sake!”

Joan could feel lust flare up inside her. Her dominant side was immadiately triggered by the brattiness. She made a mental note to fuck this attitude out of the singer.  
She slapped Freddie’s ass hard, making her yelp and buck her hips again. 

"Behave, or I won’t fuck you.”

"You will do it anyway.”

"Will I?”

"Yes…because you like it when we are acting like brats…this is what turns you on.”

Joan suddenly grabbed Freddie’s hair, pulling her head back. Freddie whined, but the twitch of her hips told Joan that she was enjoying it.

"So that’s what you’re planning to do? Giving me attitude until I fuck you into submission?”

She pulled on Freddie’s hair again, making her hiss.

"Yes…”

"What? I didn’t hear you.” Joan released Freddie’s hair, only to deliver another smack onto her ass.

"Yes!” Freddie yelled, her back arching, hips pushing back again. She whined loudly when Joan spanked her three more times harshly, but let out a reliefed sigh when the bassist finally started to move, her hips snapping into her.

Joan grabbed Freddie’s hips with both of her hands for balance, pounding into her hard like her life depended on it. She was so wet her thighs started to stick together uncomfortably. Freddie kept moaning and pleading, her hips moving backwards to meet Joan’s thrusts. She arched her back beautifully, fingers grasping at the sheets.

"Fuck…harder!”

Joan almost laughed in desbelief. She was already fucking Freddie so hard the whole bed moved with it; if she went any harder they were gonna fall off. But the way Freddie was begging and whining for it, her hips pushing back frantically to meet Joan’s wild thrusts told her it’s gonna be worth it. 

Freddie was basically shrieking when Joan started going even faster. She knew she was gonna be extremely sore the next day, but she didn’t care. She buried her face in a pillow, trying to muffle her sounds, not caring in the slightest that she was drooling all over the soft pillowcase. All she cared about was getting the shit pounded out of her.

This was the scene Regina and Brianna arrived home to. Regina immadiately felt wetness gather between her thighs from the sight of Deaky fucking Freddie at an almost animalistic pace. She wished she had her camera with her, because this was a scene worth capturing.

"Now I hate grocery run even more.” She whined, her voice even higher by the arousal lingering in it. That caused the pair on the bed to stop moving and look up at them. Regina was licking her lips like a cat that just got the cream, while Brianna was standing next to her, seemingly in shock, her face good-naturedly red.

"You two are having fun while we’re out…not fair.”

"Who said you can’t join us?” Freddie purred, slowly circling her hips back in a teasing manner, causing Regina’s breath to stuck in her throat. God, Freddie was beautiful while she was being fucked.

"Deaks got this surprise for all of us.”

Brianna opened her mouth to say something about not spending money on useless things, but when Freddie let out a beautiful moan when Joan rolled her hips again, looking at them with dark eyes, and Regina blushed next to her, she decided not to say anything. This was probably worth it. For now, at least.

She walked over to them on autopilot, shuddering when she felt Joan’s eyes roam over her. 

"See, Brianna knows what’s up. Come here, beautiful.”

Brianna couldn’t help a little moan from escaping at the nickname. She knelt behind Joan, her hands running down her arms a little uncertainly, feeling the firm muscles beneath her fingers. Joan turned her head to kiss her, her lips sweet and demanding at the same time, and Brianna complied; she kissed back eagerly, moaning a little when she felt Joan grabbing her hands and guiding them to her breasts. Brianna squeezed her tits, to which Joan let out an ecouraging little moan, her hips started moving again into Freddie. The guitarist propped her chin on the bassist’s shoulders, watching as Regina appeared in front of Freddie, murmuring something to the singer they couldn’t hear, while stroking her hair. Brianna gently pinched Joan’s nipples between her fingers, rolling them slowly. Joan groaned, her hips picking up a quicker pace again. 

Freddie kept whining, rolling her hips back, silently begging for those amazing hard thrusts from before. She had a hard time keeping it together, especially when she saw Regina spreading her legs in front of her, her wet pussy glistening invitingly. She didn’t even notice when she lost her skirt and panties. Freddie leaned forward on instinct, her tongue teasingly sliding across the drummer’s folds, before dipping inside. The blonde threw her head back and let out a loud moan, her fingers grabbing Freddie’s hair to pull her face flush against her. She knew she should probably go easy on Freddie, considering she was getting pounded from behind, but she kind of enjoyed seeing her so…desperate to please. It was incredibly sexy.

No one really wanted to go easy on one another, to be honest. Joan started fucking into Freddie again with abandon, moaning and groaning loudly when Brianna kept pinching her sensitive nipples, occassionally biting into her shoulder. The whole thing was raw, almost animalistic; it was nothing like the gentle love-making they did a few days prior. They all just really, really wanted to fuck each other.

Freddie was twitching helplessly, her hips stuttering, trying to fuck herself even harder on the plastic dildo, all the while eating Regina out with a fervor. The drummer kept rolling her hips against her face, basically fucking herself on her tongue, making it hard for her to breathe.

Moans and groans and whines mixed together, creating a loud, a little out-of tune, but nonetheless beautiful symphony. Joan’s deep groans, Brianna’s contented little hums behind her, Regina’s high pitched whines and praises, and Freddie’s muffled moans and skin slapping against skin, with the wet sound of the dildo sliding into her sprinkled in: these sounds all tangled up, filling the room, echoing back from the walls and surrounding them completely.

Freddie was the first to come, all but screaming into Regina’s pussy after a particularly hard thrust straight into her G-spot, mercilessly. Regina followed not much later; she always came almost embarrassingly fast when Freddie ate her out. The singer was the absolute master at it, knowing exactly how to explore every nook and cranny with her tongue and how to make all of them turn into messes. She grinded herself against Freddie’s face a few more times, riding the last waves of her orgasm while Freddie’s tongue started to slow its movements inside her. She pulled back, helping Freddie put her upper half into a more comfortable position on her thighs, stroking her hair and cooning to her, while the singer was shaking in her lap from the force of her own orgasm. 

Joan was still so turned on, she almost forgot to pull out of Freddie, but a broken little sob finally reminded her that she was oversensitive, so she carefully pulled out, removing the strap-on with shaking fingers. She all but slapped Brianna’s hands away from her nipples, pouncing on her and kissing her senseless, while basically tearing off her own panties and Brianna’s clothes, not even letting the guitarist register what’s happening.

Regina was watching in awe as the two brunettes started fingering each other like their life depended on it. Freddie was still limp in her lap, her chest rising ad falling rapidly.

"Who do you think is gonna come first?” She asked playfully, her fingers treading through Freddie’s locks. The singer turned her head weakly, a tired smile tugging on her lips when she saw Joan riding Brianna’s fingers while seated on her thighs, her own fingers pumping in and out of the guitarist, her hand disappearing deeply between her long legs.

"I think it’s gonna be Deaky.” She murmured, rolling onto her back in Regina’s lap, smiling up at her. "She’s been fired up for a while.”

Freddie was right: Joan came with a loud shout, sinking her teeth into Brianna’s shoulders while bouncing up and down on her hand for the last time. Brianna soon followed, her hips bucking up with a hard thrust, almost knocking Joan off of her lap.

They fell on their sides, panting. Regina laughed contently, looking all of them over. They were all extremely fucked-out and sweaty, and sticky…it was kind of disgusting, if she was being honest.

But none of them would have had it any other way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go again, this time with a shorter, fluffier chapter.
> 
> I have to apologize in advance, because i'm going back to uni soon and there's already so much stuff going around, so i don't know how frequent the updates will be from now on-but I'll try my best!!

Their second album was definitely a bigger success than the first one. The reviews were mixed, of course (like always) but most of them were positive, and that seemed enough reason for them to celebrate.

They chose a Japanese restaurant that has only been open for a few months, and when Freddie heard that it was almost always full, she concluded that this must mean it’s a great place, so she booked them a table after weeks of unsuccesful calls. "We deserve to gorge ourselves on delicious food, darlings. Only the best place for Queen.” She had said, and she seemed so eager that no one had the heart to call her out on her overblown excitement. They still weren’t exactly there where they wanted to be, but that was a start. Maybe one day, they’ll truly be superstars-and legends. But there was still a rocky road ahead.

Queen was moving forward, and so was their relationship. Calling each other love-dovey petnames was a completely normal thing now, and they all seemed more eased up and natural around one another. Still, none of them said "we are in a relationship with each other” out loud yet. That seemed like such a final decision, like sealing everything completely. It would have been ridiculous and pointless to deny that they were dating, it was way past the point of "let’s just be like this for a while and see what happens.” But saying it out loud…it scared them all for some reason. Maybe, because they all thought that dreams will shatter if spoken into words, and because they were all so oblivious, that they actually believed that their own feelings weren’t one-hundred percent reciprocated. "Maybe I’m the only one who actually thinks we’re dating and the rest treats this as a friends with benefits situation”, was what basically all of them thought individually. 

Well, Freddie called themselves "oblivious closet cases” for a reason.

The restaurant really was full. Joan almost retreated when they opened the door and the extremely loud sounds of chatter and utensils clinking together, mixed with some sort of music, that was supposed to be calming flooded them. She’s never been a big fan of crowded restaurants. She hated to be gawked at while eating. More people recognized them now, being more successful and making more noise…quite literally. Also, they weren’t exactly easy to miss, being an all girls band in a field that was still largely dominated by men. The fact, that all of them were gorgeous, certainly didn’t help her wish to be invisible sometimes either.  
She wasn’t the only one with second-thoughts. Basically, Freddie was the only one who seemed totally in awe of the place and kept insisting that they are gonna have an amazing time there. Brianna seemed absolutely uncomfortable (which wasn’t anything new) when they were immadiately surrounded by a group of teenage boys asking for autographs, and Regina had to be physically held back by Freddie because she wanted to punch one of them after he touched her ass.  
Other than that, they managed to get to their table without too much problem.

"Isn’t this beautiful?” Freddie sighed happily, looking around the decorations. Brianna had to admit, in terms of looks, it wasn’t exactly bad.

"Yeah it’s quite nice.” She agreed. "But isn’t it…a little too much?”  
"I don’t know what you mean. This is perfect for our regal posse.” Freddie chuckled, squeezing Regina’s thigh under the table who smiled at her in desbelief.

"I love your enthusiasm, babe, but I hope it’s not bad luck.”

"Bad luck?” Freddie frowned, looking up from the menu in her hands. Regina shrugged.

"You know…they say that if you succeed at something and it goes to your head, bad times will come.”

Joan couldn’t help but let out an amused laugh at that.

"Who says that? Did you read that in a fortune cookie?

Regina sticked her tongue out at her. "So what if I did? No, actually I don’t know where I’ve got that from. But I’m pretty sure I heard it somewhere. Maybe from a really wise person.”

"Then it must have been me.” Brianna joked. "You know, being the wisest one in the group.”

Regina snorted, putting on an offended expression. "You’re not the wisest one, Hot Stuff. Everyone knows it’s actually me.” She said, the nickname making Brianna blush deeply.

"Oh really? ’Cause I kind of remember you not knowing how to boil an egg.”

"This has nothing to do with being wise, Deaky! By the way, Freddie doesn’t know either!

"Don’t bring me into your pointless quarrel!”

"It’s true, though. You’re even more helpess in the kitchen than me.”

"Shut up, Blondie.”

Brianna was watching them with a fond smile, a warm, soft feeling bubbling up in her chest. She could listen to them for ages, it didn’t even matter that they were arguing about absolutely stupid and mundane things. They were the most amazing bunch of people that she’s ever met. Even if they drove her crazy sometimes.

"Well, it’s lucky you have me and Deaky, then. We rule the kitchen.”

Joan grinned and high-fived her.

"Speaking of food,” Regina perked up, "can we order something already? I’m starving.”

The food was absolutely amazing, that was undeniable. They wolfed down everything in the matter of a few minutes, basically never even stopping to take a few breaths. 

Freddie leaned back in her chair, letting out a contented little sigh. "See, I told you this is going to be worth it. Though I feel like I’m about to burst out of my skirt.”

"We’re gonna help you take it off later, don’t worry.” Regina winked, playfully pinching the singer’s thigh, making her squeal a little.

"Didn’t even know this turned you on. Should we bring food to the bedroom next time?” 

"I thought people bring stuff like whipped cream to bed, not sushi.” Joan laughed.

"We could use the chopsticks as nipple clamps.” Regina joked, making all of them burst into loud laughter. Brianna had to wipe away a few tears from laughing so hard.

"You are all idiots”, she wheezed, "and I love all of you so much.”

The laughter died down right away, Brianna clasping her hands over her mouth. Fuck. Did she really say that out loud?

She stared back at them nervously, chewing on her bottom lip. They said "i love you”s before, but only in a friendly context. This was…different. Deep inside she knew, of course, that saying they weren’t dating would have been a lie, but…what if she was really the only one who was thinking that way?

She could feel her insecurities raise their ugly little heads inside her. A million of "what if”s rushed through her brain, drowning out everything else. You could call Brianna May a pessimist, considering every time she started overanalyzing something, she could only imagine the worst case scenarios. Maybe she should borrow some optimism from Regina and Freddie. Hell, even Deaky tended to see things in a more positive light than her sometimes, even though she was the queen of saying cryptid things and other stuff that would make little kids cry.

Brianna opened her mouth, wanting to break the silence and somehow derail them from what she just said, or trying to play it off as a joke, but Regina was faster.

"Really? Like… love-love us?” She asked, looking at her with those beautiful, shining blue eyes. And there was something…a flash of hopefulness, maybe, glimmering in them.

Brianna swallowed, looking from Regina to Joan and then Freddie. All of them were looking at her with that strange expression that she couldn’t quite read. She slowly nodded, her cheeks flaming.

"Yes. I love you. Like love-love you. I’m…in love with all of you…”

Her voice shook a little, but she was determined to finish what she wanted to say.  
"I want us to make things official. I don’t know if you feel that way, but…I would really love to. I mean, aren’t we dating? Or what is this? This feels like dating. God, I don’t even know what else to say. You three are the best things in my life.”

She stared down at her fingers, sighing deeply. There, she said it. Maybe they will get scared, and break things off…or fuck negativism. Maybe they can finally say it out loud, freeing everyone from awkwardly trying to find a word to define their relationship. The latter was what she was certainly hoping for, but since this has slipped out, she knew she had to be prepared for anything.

Brianna looked up, surprised, when she heard a soft chuckle coming from Joan.

"Finally someone said it out loud.” She said, smiling, her eyes shining with happiness.

"I thought I was the only one who actually…wanted to make things official.”

"Good to know I’m not the only one being in love with three people at the same time.” Regina added, grinning. "I know I said I haven’t thought about actually dating women, but…you kind of changed my view of a lot of things. Now I don’t feel so weird.”

Freddie smiled too, widely, not even bothering to hide her teeth.

"Oblivious assholes, all of us. I love it. I love you. Us.”

She took Regina’s and Joan’s hand in hers, smiling at Brianna. The guitarist smiled back, taking Joan’s and Regina’s other hand, completing the hand-holding circle.

"We’re officially girlfriends.” She said, grinning so hard, she thought her face will split.

"Hell yes, we are.” Regina laughed, pressing a chaste kiss onto her knuckles.

"I’m a genius. I told you guys this restaurant is a great idea. And now we’re officially girlfriends!” Freddie chirped happily, making all of them melt. She was truly adorable when she was so happy.

"You are, Munchkin. You are a true genius.” Joan smiled, looking her over adoringly. She turned her head to look around and see whether people noticed them holding hands, but none of them paid any attention to the group. She grinned. Maybe her wish to be invisible came true. Along with a few of her other wishes.

Freddie wanting to dine here really turned out to be a great idea, actually. Who knows how long they would have been dancing around each other like that, before actually saying the truth out loud, if it wasn’t for Brianna blurting it out in the heat of the moment?

Well, that’s a question none of them knew the answer to, but it didn’t matter anymore.

They were officially girlfriends, happy and in love with each other, playing in a band that was slowly growing more and more successful.

That was the only thing that mattered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff.
> 
> Sorry for the irregular updates, i'm quite busy, but I'm trying to keep up with myself! :)))
> 
> Also, yeah I know that they went on tour before the album came out, but i decided to take a little artistic license.

"A lighthouse!”

Joan couldn’t help but smile warmly upon seeing her girlfriend’s excitement. Regina was basically plastered to the window the whole way, shrieking like a little kid on their first Christmas when she saw something interesting. Well, basically everything seemed to be interesting to the blonde. Her and Brianna completely lost it at a flock of sheep a few kilometres earlier, much to Joan and Freddie’s delightment. Now, it was a lighthouse that got her attention. 

"Don’t tell me this is the first time you see one.” The bassist chuckled, patting Regina’s round bottom that was wiggling in her face light-heartedly, hence the blonde kneeling on the seat next to her to look out the window.

"Of course not, I haven’t been living under a rock! But I just love them, okay?”

"Why are you so surprised, Deaky? She likes lamps. A lighthouse is basically just a very big lamp.” Freddie perked from where she was reclining in her seat, legs thrown across Brianna’s lap, the curly haired girl massaging her aching feet. She tripped over on the stairs after the concert the day before, hurting her ankle. It wasn’t a serious injury, something that could be cured easily with ice packs and gentle massaging, but Brianna kept fussing around her, never letting her walk even a few steps without aid. Freddie didn’t mind, though, she liked to be spoiled by her girlfriends.

They were on their tour to promote their album, travelling across the United Kingdom, discovering adorable little towns along the way, looking at the beautiful landscape in adoration. And when they weren’t doing that, they were either having sex or cuddling each other non-stop in their van.

It’s been barely a month since they made their relationship official -for themselves, of course. All of them knew this was something the public should never, ever know about. Coming out as gay publicly was a very risky thing to do in itself, but revealing you’re in a relationship with not one, but three of your bandmates, all of them of the same sex? Social suicide.

So, they lived their lives in domestic bliss secretly, and they all loved it. To say, that they were much more comfortable around each other now that they didn’t have to play guessing games about their feelings anymore, was an understatement. It was a huge relief to know that they all wanted the same thing: each other.

"Leave my lamps alone!” Regina whined, smiling a little only when Joan patted her ass again, comfortingly. She pulled back from the window, plopping down on the bassist’s lap. Joan pressed a soft kiss on top of her blonde tresses, making the drummer let out a contented little sigh and snuggle closer to her.

"I could fall asleep like this.” She purred, her arms wrapping around Joan’s middle, basking in the warmth of her taller girlfriend.

"You can, actually I think it’s a good idea.” Brianna said, still working on Freddie’s legs. "We need the energy for the concert tonight.”

"Well if you keep massaging me like that, I will be good as new. Your fingers are magical, darling. But that’s not exactly brand-new information.” Freddie winked, making Brianna blush. Joan grinned, reaching over to squeeze the guitarist’s knee.

"You’re not wrong, Munchkin. Bri here can do things with her fingers that are…well. Really fucking amazing, to put it simply.”

Brianna couldn’t help but smile, though her face was still burning up. She looked down at her fingers, that were currently being praised, intercepting them. She had the longest fingers out of all of them, and playing the guitar definitely recquired movements that were similar to pleasing her girlfriends in bed, so she clearly had a lot of practice. It still made her blush madly, being praised on her skills. Sometimes she almost came without being touched, just by one of the other three moaning her name and telling her that she was doing a good job while they were coming apart on her fingers. They all knew, that this had a pretty positive effect on Brianna’s self-confidence, so they did it a lot. Also, it was one-hundred percent genuine, since the guitarist really was able to make things with her long, slightly calloused fingers that would even bring them back from the dead. For instance, Joan wasn’t a very big fan of penetration. They figured that out pretty soon; she preferred getting off by being eaten out or her clit being worked on, but she was able to cum if it was Brianna fingering her. Freddie and Regina could fuck her until their arms cramped, and she still wasn’t able to achieve her orgasm. Joan never missed a chance to remind Brianna of this, making the tall girl smile proudly, and the other two whining in defeat. Brianna was also the one, who was able to make Regina squirt most often. She was totally dumbfounded, when it happened the first time they had sex together, but soon realized, that she can do this almost all the time, and so she started actually concentrating on it: working Regina’s G-spot to the point of overstimulation, making the drummer scream in almost painful pleasure and squirt all over her fingers.

So yeah, Freddie wasn’t overexaggerating when she said Brianna was gonna heal her legs by the end of the day.

"Stop talking about fingers, I’m going to be horny.” Regina whined, yawning a little. 

"I thought we shouldn’t waste our energy before the concert.”

"It’s not our fault you’re a slut, and just the mere mention of fingers makes you go into heat.” Freddie laughed, screaming when Regina threw a plastic cup at her face.

"Like you’re one to talk!”

"Calm down, everyone. Besides, what’s wrong with being a slut?” Joan chuckled, pressing another kiss onto Regina’s head, pulling her closer to her. She felt the blonde relax into her side, rubbing her cheek against her arm like a cat.

"See, that’s why I love you, Deaky. You only speak the absolute truth.” Freddie grinned, bending forward so she could touch Brianna’s hand that was on her ankle.

"You can stop now, darling. I’m fine.”

"Are you sure?” Brianna asked, concern in her voice. Freddie smiled and nodded, leaning in to press their lips together. Brianna hummed into the kiss happily, her hand releasing Freddie’s leg to run through her hair instead. This gave the singer an idea.

"Do you think we could braid your hair?” She asked, pulling away, making the guitarist pout a little.

"I doubt it.” Brianna said, shrugging. "My mom never bothered. Neither did I. It’s a mess.”

"Stop talking about your gorgeous hair like that!” Regina snapped, making Joan almost jump out of her seat in surprise.

"I love your hair.”

"I think we all do.” Joan added, smiling brightly at her. Brianna chuckled nervously, shaking her head a bit.

"If you say so…”

"We could try and braid her hair! Deaky, you’re the absolute master of braiding, what do you say?” Freddie’s voice was filled with an almost child-like excitement. She was truly adorable when she got excited about something. Joan was watching them for a while, then she nodded. 

"I’ll give it a try. But then you have to replace me in cuddling Regina, otherwise she will be very grumpy, is that right, beautiful?”

Regina snorted, but shrugged. Joan was right, she didn’t like her cuddles be interrupted.

Freddie squealed happily, almost jumping out of Brianna’s lap before the guitarist reminded her not to put too much strain on her ankle, so she resorted to slowly sliding off instead, shuffling over to the blonde to replace Joan. Regina didn’t seem to mind, that her other girlfriend took Joan’s place, because she cuddled up to Freddie just as happily, purring and burying her face in her chest. Freddie smiled down at her, gently stroking her hair and softly humming to her, making the blonde smile into her chest, enjoying the little calming vibrations and the sound of Freddie’s breathing.

Joan sat behind Brianna, gently brushing her hair, careful not to pull too hard. Brianna closed her eyes in bliss, her shoulders slumping and relaxing. She could cry from the pain sometimes that brushing her hair caused her, but Joan was really gentle. She couldn’t help but let out little sighs and hums in content, making Joan smile. 

The bassist couldn’t resist to sometimes leaning forward and pressing little kisses onto Brianna’s cheeks. The guitarist’s hair was really unruly and hard to handle, but she was determined to get through it. She expertly separated the tresses, arranging the wild curls until they started behaving under her fingers.

Freddie was watching them, a happy smile on her face. She was still humming, her fingers idly playing with Regina’s hair. The drummer’s breath was even and peaceful: she fell asleep in Freddie’s lap, snuggling even closer to her in her sleep, smudging her cheeks against the mounds of Freddie’s breasts. Freddie let out an amused little chuckle when she thought about how she can breathe like that, with her entire face buried in her cleavage. But she could feel Regina’s sides slowly lifting and sinking again as she breathed under arms, so she didn’t have to be afraid of suffocating her girlfriend with her tits yet.

Joan finished braiding Brianna’s hair, tying the end with a hairtie she fished out of her pocket. It wasn’t the best braid she’s ever done, considering Brianna’s hair was really thick and kept bouncing away from her fingers, but it did turn out really nice. She looked at Freddie, who smiled appreciatively.

"She looks beautiful.” She whispered, not wanting to wake Regina up. "Like always. But you did a really good job, Deaky.”

Joan grinned, and her smile just got even wider, when she realized that Brianna also fell asleep under her ministrations, in a still sitting position. She carefully laid her down in her lap, making sure not to wake her, so she could sleep more comfortably.

She looked back at Freddie again, the two exchanging a warm smile. Freddie reached over to lace their fingers together, a pink blush spreading on her cheeks when Joan brought her hand up to her lips to press a light kiss onto her knuckles.

"I love you.” Joan whispered, her lips brushing against Freddie’s hand once again. The singer smiled widely, her teeth on full display, making Joan’s heart flutter happily. It was good to see Freddie so comfortable with herself around them.

"I love you too.” The black-haired girl whispered back, her eyes shining with happiness.

"And we’re gonna kill it tonight at the concert.”

"We will.” Joan grinned, idly playing with the end of Brianna’s slightly messy braid. Freddie nodded, resting her cheek on top of Regina’s head.

"We will.” She repeated, her eyes fluttering closed in bliss. "Because we’re a good team.”

Joan smiled tiredly, her own eyes starting to droop too.

"The best team.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with some smut, so obviously WARNINGS for that :D

The last stop of their UK tour was Birmingham, and they wanted to go out with a blaze. So, Joan’s idea seemed actually dangerous and self-sabotaging, something that would totally ruin their original plan to make the last concert the best concert.

It was also surprising and definitely very much out-of character from the quiet bassist; yes, she proved herself to have a fiery streak underneath the introverted layers, and she was clearly the most dominant (and possibly the kinkiest) out of all of them, but she wasn’t reckless like sometimes Freddie and Regina were. And that is exactly what that idea was. Reckless.

Brianna frowned deeply, when Joan got back to the hotel, waving a white box in their faces, which stored four small…plastic eggs?

The bassist stood there with a mischievous grin on her face, her tongue sneaking out to drag across her lower lip for good measure. Her entire expression, and body language screamed danger.

"Uhm…Deaky, what are these?” Regina asked, confused, taking one between her fingers, twirling it around and trying to figure out what the hell they were supposed to be. It was smooth and kind of heavy for its small size; she’s never seen anything like them before.

"There’s some other stuff on the bottom of the box. Maybe they will help you figure it out a little easier.” Joan said smugly, winking at Brianna who was growing more and more scared.

Freddie and Regina reached into the box at the same time, their faces going red simultaneously, when they pulled out four tiny remote controls.

Freddie looked up at Joan, her eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Deaky…are these…toys?” Her voice was a mix of shock and excitement. Joan grinned, nodding. She knew Freddie would latch onto the idea quickly. Regina gasped when she curiously pressed the button on one of the remotes, making the egg buzz and vibrate slightly in her palm. Brianna was staring at Joan in disbelief, her face flaming.

"But…there are four of them.”

"See, beautiful, that’s why you would be a great astrophysicist, you’re really good at math.” Joan joked, without any malice in her word. Brianna didn’t laugh along.

"But…you don’t like toys in you.” She added, frowning. She also wasn’t a big fan of them. Joan tried to fuck her with the strap-on, but it was sort of uncomfortable. Maybe it was the size, but she also felt weirded out by a piece of plastic being shoved up there. She didn’t mind penetration, but she preferred her girlfriend’s fingers or tongues. Toys freaked her out in a way. And she knew, that Joan liked to use toys, but never on herself.

"It’s small. You can barely feel it when you put it inside.” Joan walked over to Brianna, taking her hands in hers.  
"I’m pretty sure you would like it too.” She purred, nosing along the taller girl’s jaw, stopping to press a kiss into her neck, making Brianna shudder.

"I don’t know…” She muttered, chewing at her lip. She felt Joan release her hands, only to gently but confidently grab her butt and pull her closer to herself. She looked down at her girlfriend, her heart fluttering when she saw that dominant glint in her eyes.

"You’d be so beautiful with this inside you…trying to keep it together while you’re receiving pleasure…”

She kissed Brianna’s neck again, her hand travelling down her body, stroking over her chest and stomach, but never going lower, just to tease her.

"You’ll be all so beautiful…well, we’ll be I guess. Because we will have to try and find a way to get through the concert with them.”

Freddie let out a loud gasp, Regina basically screamed, and Brianna immadiately pulled herself away from Joan with a shocked expression, like the bassist had just burned her. Exactly the kind of reactions she expected.

"Deaky…you’re not serious, are you!?” Regina spluttered with her voice so high-pitched, it almost made her wince. She shrugged, putting on an innocent smile.

"I am, actually.”

Freddie sighed deeply, shaking her head a bit. She almost looked sad.

"You know, I would be all over this idea…but you realize that I need to sing. I can’t do it like that.”

"It’s not just singing. Playing the guitar, drumming…how?” Brianna threw her hand up in frustration, clearly about to cuss Joan out for this incredibly stupid idea. Honestly, what the hell was she thinking??

"It would be a competition.” Joan continued, without paying too much attention to the shocked reactions. ''The last one to cum wins, and the rest will have to pleasure her for a week without receiving anything in return. She’s gonna be the one worshipped, while the rest can whine for the attention they won’t get.”

Freddie hissed painfully, her palm splayed across her heart dramatically.

"This is very cruel, Deaky.”

"Could be worse.”

"You have completely lost your mind.” Brianna groaned. "This is the last concert before we move on to the USA, this should be a wonderful farewell! And you wanna ruin it??”

"We won’t ruin it, if we can keep it together. Consider it a challenge.”

"A challenge of what, exactly?”

"To see how much you can concentrate. If you can keep playing while this little baby is grinding against your G-spot.”

Brianna let out the most offended whine they’ve ever heard.

"Are you doubting my ability to focus on stage!?”

Regina and Freddie exchanged a concerned look. The last thing they needed is getting into a fight over some stupid vibrating eggs, a day before their big farewell concert. Brianna was usually quiet, and seemed to be okay with Joan having the upper hand most of the time, but sometimes her own dominant streak bubbled up, causing the two brunettes to lock horns with each other. This seemed to be the case now too.

Joan walked up to Brianna, looking up at her with a determined expression. A dangerous, smug smirk played on her lips.

"What if I do?”

"Uh-oh…” Regina whispered, looking at Freddie again, who was watching the scene unfold helplessly. They were slowly reaching dangerous areas here…

Instead of getting offended and storming out of the room, Brianna just arched her eyebrows, looking back at bassist for a while in complete silence. Then, to everyone’s surprise, she smirked back.

"You know what, Deaky?” She spat. "Fine. Challenge accepted.”

Joan looked surprised too, but she quickly overcame her shock and grinned. "Good.”

Regina gawked at them. Did this actually happen? Did Brianna just agreed to sabotage themselves on stage?

"This is not going to end well…” She tried to reason, looking at Freddie for help. The singer nodded, still clearly wrapped up in the fear of choking on stage because of some eggs.

"I think we shouldn’t do this, darlings. We could really fuck up and…”

She was silenced by Joan kissing her roughly, pulling her flush against her own body.

"What’s that? The sluts are going to cower out of it?” She rasped, biting at Freddie’s lower lip, making her whine.

"Don’t call us sluts.” Regina huffed, crossing her arms in an almost child-like manner. She clearly wasn’t actually offended, though. 

Brianna couldn’t help but smirk. That little intermezzo with Deaky fueled up a fire in her. She wanted to prove the bassist wrong. She knew that little minx thought she was hot shit and that Brianna will lose. No, she won’t. She’s gonna took up the challenge and show everyone just how fucking focused she can be. She’s gonna deliver an awesome guitar solo even if sharks latch onto her feet during it.

But if she wanted to win this thing, she’ll have to convince everyone to play. That’s how it was going to be fair game.

She walked over to Regina, cupping her chin between two of her fingers, tilting her head up until she was looking at her. She slowly dragged her thumb over Regina’s plump lips, smirking down at her. She made good use of their height-difference, towering over the short girl like that.

"But this is what you two are. You are sluts.” The words rolled off her tongue in a weird way, not being used to talking dirty. She definitely needed to work on sounding more convincing, but her declaration was still enough to make Regina let out a choked up little sound.

She saw Joan looking at her proudly. She made a mental note to bring Brianna’s more dominant side to the surface. Their power-play would be majestic, fighting for being the biggest boss. She actually quite enjoyed the way Brianna snapped at her earlier. They could really make things even more exciting than they already were.

Brianna carefully slipped her thumb inside Regina’s mouth, shuddering when she felt the blonde’s tongue running over it. She was looking up at her, the shock in her eyes replaced by curiosity and arousal. 

Freddie was also enjoying the way Joan was coaxing her submissiveness out of her more and more: she hummed happily when Joan started fondling her breasts through her shirt, rubbing her sensitive nipples through the thin material.

"You’re right, Bri.” Joan smirked, pinching a hard nub through the shirt, making the singer yelp. She looked over to where Regina and Brianna were standing, the guitarist now removed her thumb from the blonde’s lips, instead grabbing and squeezing Regina’s ass, relishing in the way the firm flesh yielded under her touch. 

"They are both sluts. And we need to convince them…what do you think, what can we use to make them give in?” The bassist wondered loudly, her hands slipping under Freddie’s shirt to palm her tits properly. The singer purred, biting her lips in pleasure.

"I think I have an idea.” Brianna grinned. She was slowly but surely getting the hang of this. It was still a little awkward, but she definitely got a little braver when she saw how turned on Regina was. She licked her lips slowly, Regina following the movement of her tongue with hungry eyes.  
"I think…uhm. We could fuck them?” She lost her fervor a bit at this part. It was just so weird to talk about them like this…Joan did it so naturally, but her mind kept whirring with alarming thoughts about how she’s being disrespectful to them. But at the same time, it was kind of exciting. Maybe one day she can fully come over this fear and dominate them like Deaky did.

Joan almost laughed at how unsure she sounded, but she soon realized it wouldn’t exactly help Brianna’s self-confidence, so she resorted to smirking instead. She’s gonna teach her how to do this properly one day. She still had a lot to learn.

"I think that’s a great idea.” She purred, running her eyes over Freddie, then Regina. "They will do anything to have their pussies turned inside out.”

She chuckled when Regina let out a loud moan, palming herself through her pants.

"Fuck…You guys are going to be the death of me.” She whined. Freddie nodded, her face flushed.

"Same here.”

Joan didn’t even wait for any of them to comprehend what’s going on before she roughly pushed Freddie onto the bed, getting on top of her and claiming her lips in an aggressive kiss. Brianna didn’t want to push Regina like that (even though the sight of Freddie’s breasts bouncing when she landed was definitely something she didn’t mind looking at, and she knew Regina would follow suit). She looked down at the drummer a little uncertainly. Regina seemingly understood her internal struggle right away, so she laid back on the bed herself, spreading her legs and looking up at Brianna with innocent eyes from under her long, thick lashes.

Brianna didn’t hesitate anymore: she was on top of the shorter girl in an instant, swallowing the sounds of Regina’s moans and whines with her kisses.

This is how they spent the night; Joan and Brianna fingering and eating out Freddie and Regina until they were trembling, panting messes, making them cum again and again. By the end of their shenanigans, both of the girls’ necks, breasts and thighs were covered in hickeys (which they knew were gonna be a bitch to hide the next day), their entire bodies shiny with sweat. 

None of them was really surprised that they eventually agreed to play Deaky’s game at the last concert.

Freddie was even more restless then usual, for understandable reasons. It was their last concert, and they really wanted to say goodbye with a whooping performance. On the other hand, she was currently having a sex toy sitting neatly inside her. It was small, but not small enough to be unnoticable; and it hasn’t even been turned on yet.

They decided to play it safe, and as to prevent each other from cheating, none of them could have had the remote to their own toys. Regina and Freddie had each other’s, and Brianna and Joan switched the other two remotes between themselves.

"If that won’t end up in a catastrophe, I’ll crown myself the queen of England”, Freddie thought. At least she wasn’t the only one who was feeling a little uncomfortable. Regina has whined to her a few minutes before the show started, that she was feeling incredibly sore after last night, and the egg teasing her oversensitive parts wasn’t exactly helping. With Brianna, it was usually hard to tell what was the reason behind her discomfort, but now it was quite obvious. Her cheeks were aflame, pupils dilated and she was already breathing a little heavy-but whenever her eyes met Joan’s, she put on a nonchalant look, trying to pretend this wasn’t affecting her at all. Freddie and Regina both rolled their eyes at her. Those two called themselves "the voices of reason” and yet, they handled this stupid game as a life and death situation.

Freddie felt a little satisfied though, upon seeing that Joan was also a little bit uncomfortable. Good. If she wanted to drag her girlfriends into this hot mess, then she should also have a large taste of her own medicine.

Not to mention, she sucked the biggest hickey into Freddie’s breasts, on a place where it was impossible to cover them, so Freddie was a tiny little bit mad at her. Well, it wouldn’t have been impossible, but of course Freddie insisted on performing in a very deeply-cut leotard, and once she decided on her stage outfit, no one could get her to change her mind. So instead, she resorted on caking her entire cleavage in dark concealer, trying to block them as much as possible. 

Regina had to do the same thing, since she was also covered in bite marks and hickies. Most of them were on her neck, but there was a huge one on the inside of her thigh, that looked like she had some sort of injury. So, she also had some beef towards Brianna, the criminal responsible for sucking her soul out through the skin of her thighs.

But of course, it wasn’t real, genuine anger. It was worth it, considering both Brianna and Joan made them feel exceptionally good all throughout the night, giving them multiple Earth-shattering orgasms. And whoever wins this little competition, is going to bask in the divine sensation of being ganged upon. So yeah, it was going to be worth it. Freddie just hoped they won’t mess up too much.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when they ran onto the stage. Freddie was grinning from ear to ear, and started flirting with audience as soon as she got the chance, Brianna was smiling politely and waving at them, Regina hopping down on the stool behind the drums, twirling the drumsticks, while Joan staggered to the side of the stage, wearing her typical "just happy to be here” expression.

But they were all screaming inside already.

Regina let out a quiet moan when she sat down, feeling the egg jostle inside her. She thought it was extremely unfair, since she had to sit during the entirety of the show, which meant she would feel the sensations even stronger.

Cheating did cross her mind; she could pretend that she still hadn’t come even though she has. Joan saw right through her of course. She told everyone, while explaining the "rules” of the game, that she will know right away if any of them comes, so "don’t even try, sweethearts, because the cheater is going to be punished, hard.” So she decided she would rather not tempt her fate.

They agreed to switch on the toys at the end of the first song, where it slowly transitioned into the second one, so they could warm up a little beforehand. The audience roared, clapping and screaming in appreciation, too fired up to notice the way Freddie’s smile faltered, and the microphone wobbled in her hand when her egg was switched on. She did a little piruette, using the fact that she could turn her back to the audience to pull herself together, and to press the on button on the remote that was hiding in her generous cleavage, to her advantage.

Regina managed to come in with her drumming a beat later, thanks to the fact that the vibrations started running through her body, spreading everywhere. Sweat gathered at her temple, quickly running down her cheeks. The stage lights were always boiling her alive, but this was double torture. She desperately tried to resist the urge to grind down on the toy.

Joan hopped over to Brianna, looking at her with determination in her eyes, but the way she was biting her lip was enough proof, that she wasn’t handling it as well as she thought. Brianna smirked a little, going as far as winking at the bassist. Her long legs were shaking, but she kept herself up steady. She was dead-set on winning this. 

Her smile immadiately melted off her face, though, and she almost doubled over when the vibrations picked up harder. Fuck. Deaky turned the toy onto the higher setting. Her fingers dug into the strings painfully, the guitar whining in protest. That didn’t avoid Freddie’s attention: she noticed it right away. It didn’t take her long to put two and two together. This game was getting dirty between the two brunettes, and it’s not going to be fair that way.

Brianna striked back quickly, turning Joan’s toy higher. The bassist’s legs wobbled beneath her, her face going red. She tried to will her fingers to not falter on the bass, but it wasn’t an easy task. She almost regretted getting into this game. These eggs might really ruin this show, they were already making mistakes. Not to mention, she would probably not last too long like this.

Regina almost fell off the chair when she felt the toy vibrate harder. She whined a little, her hips rolling against the stool on instinct. The drummer kept biting her lips until they almost bled, one hand slipping inside her pocket quickly to play her revenge on Freddie. She grinned when she saw Freddie throwing her head back in a way that was clearly not just the product of the stage-high.

Now it was fair game again. Freddie had to turn Regina’s toy higher in order to catch up to Brianna and Deaky. She could hear that her voice was higher than usual, due to the toy grinding against every sensitive spot inside her. It was amazing, so amazing in fact, she wished she could rip off her clothes and fuck herself properly right there and then. But she had to endure this somehow. And if she wins this thing, she gets to act like a total pillow princess for an entire week. It’s not like she was selfish or anything, she liked to give as much as she liked to take, but the idea that she literally doesn’t have to move a finger while getting multiple orgasms and royalty treatment…yeah, she’s gonna try and behave. And not cum in a matter of seconds.

The audience didn’t seem to pick up on their strange behavior, thankfully. A few mistakes were absolutely nothing too strange, considering it was their last stop in the UK, so exhaustion is a pretty valid reason for playing a little out of tune, coming in later or singing off-key. The crowd kept cheering them on, and for a second Brianna almost got hysterical, because it seemed like they were cheering them on in relation to their who-cums-last-game. Thank God they didn’t actually know about that. It was awkward as it is. If Brianna sometimes got a little distracted and humped her guitar a few times, that was definitely not the product of her being turned on beyond belief…of course it was. She could scream in frustration, because she wanted to cum desperately, but at the same time, she knew she had to win. She knew, deep down, that wanting to square up to Joan so much was a little childish, but she couldn’t help it. Sometimes she just really, really wanted be like the bassist. Bossy and dominant, ordering her girlfriends around in bed and making them beg. Brianna knew she didn’t have to beat Joan in order to achieve that, but there was an incredibly competitive streak in her, that just couldn’t let her, or anyone else win. She has to be the only one who does.

If anyone asked Queen, what the Birmingham concert was like, none of them would have been able to come up with a normal answer. It became a blur after a while. They were doing their thing on sheer autopilot, because their bodies needs started supressing everything else. Freddie was grinding against the microphone stand, like she usually did, but this time, it wasn’t just the adrenaline: she seemingly forgot the whole point of the game, because her movements became more and more erratic, clearly trying to get off. Regina was watching her in awe. She was practically drooling at the sight of the muscles in Freddie’s firm, round ass flexing as she rubbed herself on the mic stand. Regina absolutely had the best seat of the house, observing everyone behind the drumkit. She could see how red Brianna’s face was, how her curls were shining with sweat, how she kept biting her lip almost sinfully, glancing over to their bassist to check whether she’s done or not. Regina could also notice, that even though Joan didn’t orgasm yet, she was very close; her hips were twitching, bucking into her bass every now and then, her eyes basically rolling back in her head. 

Freddie literally moaned into the microphone during the song, and that almost managed to push Regina over the edge. Fuck, she didn’t know how long she could take it. Her hips kept grinding on that bloody egg, as if they wanted to betray her body. There’s only one song left, she can handle this…

The singer pranced over to the drumkit on very uncertain legs, looking like a baby deer trying its first steps. She held out her hand and waved at Regina. This was their signal. The signal that they’re finished. Oh wow.

Freddie always managed to completely rile herself up on stage, being turned on basically everytime, so this little game absolutely destroyed her. She almost fell when her orgasm eventually hit her in the middle of the song, causing her to let out an obscene moan into the mic. She hoped the audience wrote it off as her being Freddie Mercury as usual. She was a little disappointed, but also relieved. She almost collapsed when Regina took pity on her and turned her toy off. It’s definitely going to be easier to continue like this. Freddie was usually a sore loser, but now she was just happy she didn’t mess up the show too much, and that her poor tortured G-spot could get a little break.

Joan saw the sign too. Freddie was out. And she was being honest about it, she didn’t try to cheat. "Good girl”, Joan thought with a little smirk that immadiately turned into an open-mouthed pant, when she felt her orgasm building up. Oh no. Brianna haven’t signed yet, nor did Regina. She had to beat them for fuck’s sake. The whole game was her idea. She cannot cum so soon…

She doubled over a little, trying to play it off as one of her weird dance moves when she came, hard. Her knees buckled beneath her, and she thought she was going to pass out right there. She’s been teased for too long, and she also wasn’t exactly used to this kind of stimulation, and her body decided it was time for release.

She had half a mind to cheat, but she quickly changed her mind. Fuck that. She’s not going to play dirty. She could admit when she lost. She started raising her hand, gawking when Brianna did the same, right at the same time.

Well, the realization hit her soon: they both came at the same time. Brianna’s flushed face, and the way her legs were shaking, eyes a little teary would have been enough proof that she had an orgasm. The guitarist’s eyes widened when they raised their hands at the same time, but let out a small laugh nonetheless. They were so hell-bent on defeating each other, they came to a tie.

The crowd cheered happily when they were taking their bows, blowing kisses towards them and Freddie good-naturedly throwing water at people in the front row. They basically wobbled off stage, legs and basically their entire bodies shaking from holding back…

Only when they got back to their dressing room, Freddie did realize that she didn’t turn off the remote. Which meant, Regina won.

The drummer collapsed on the couch, all but tearing off her pants and underwear, letting out a sob.

"Guys I still haven’t come, I…think I can’t. I’m over the breaking point it’s too much, fuck…”

"You can come, darling.” Freddie cooed, crouching down next to her, smoothing her hand over Regina’s soft belly. "You can do it for us.”

Regina shook her head, tears streaming down her face. She’s been edged way too long, her entire lower half felt like it was on fire. There was no way she could cum like this. She wailed when Freddie’s thumb started circling her clit.

"You’re already the winner, baby. Let yourself go.” Joan whispered, rucking up Regina’s shirt and bra to lick her nipple. Brianna joined them, her mouth paying attention to Regina’s other breast.

The drummer finally came with a loud scream, body trashing on the couch, squirting over Freddie’s thumb and the toy slipped out of her, its path too wet and smooth to stay inside.

They all gathered around Regina, cuddling her close, smoothing her hair and murmuring into her skin until she stopped shaking. Only then they dared to remove their own toys, hissing in pain and swearing.

"Let’s just agree we won’t ever do this again.” Brianna whined, squinting at Joan. The bassist rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Not on stage, at least.”

"Well, I kept it nicely together.” Freddie mused, nosing at Regina’s neck, making the blonde chuckle.

"Really? You were the absolute loser and you literally moaned into the microphone.”

Freddie whined and snickered a bit, but didn’t strike back. Instead, she burrowed deeper in the drummer’s neck, clinging to her. Joan leaned over to peck Brianna’s lips, smiling when the taller girl didn’t pull away.

"Sorry for earlier.” She said, gently. "You know I’d never doubt your abilities on stage, or anywhere.”

Brianna nodded, a small smile on her face. "I know. I’m sorry too. I guess I got a little competitive. But I wasn’t really mad.”

"Now that you two kissed and made up, will you shut up and cuddle with us?” Regina whined, making the two brunettes laugh.

"Look at her, she’s so smug she won, she thinks she could order us around.” Joan teased, slipping in next to them, wiggling a bit to make enough place for the lanky guitarist.

"Oh but I can,” Regina snickered, "Since you’re basically my sex-slaves now.”

The rest let out a loud groan, but they weren’t genuinely annoyed. They may have lost the game, but taking care of their beautiful girlfriend was always a win.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...we're jumping onto the angst train. I'm so sorry, darlings.

They should have seen it coming, really. It was simply too good to be true. 

Regina had already experienced this. Things going extremely smoothly, everything’s full of sunshine and rainbows…then dark clouds gather on the sky to block out the light and destroy everything. That’s how it was like in her earlier relationships, too. That’s why she’s always been wary and suspicious, when things were just too perfect. Because she knew, that behind the pink, glimmering corner, an ugly beast is lurking, ready to attack any minute.

And the beast finally caught them on their American tour.

Again, it was just too perfect. The crowd adored them everywhere they went. They gave fantastic concerts, the reviews praised them to the high Heavens, the adrenaline was through the roof everytime they appeared on stage, fueling them on and on. Their relationship was also a pretty smooth ride; they bickered sometimes, but never fought too hard. The stress and exhaustion sometimes got them, but other than that, they were completely fine.

And Regina could feel the beast coming, but she didn’t want to say anything, because she knew the rest wouldn’t believe her. Why would they, when there were absolutely no signs of anything bad happening to them? So she kept her mouth shut, hoping that this time, this wonderful feeling, this constant bubble of happiness will last longer. But she couldn’t help but be afraid of what’s going to shit on their domestic bliss.

That’s why she was way more uneasy than the others, when Brianna got sick.

Sure, at first it didn’t seem to be that big of a deal. Could have been flu, or something similarly bagatel stuff. She drinks some tea, sleeps more and everything will be as good as new. That’s what Freddie and Joan thought. They fussed around her a bit, wrapping her up in blankets, feeding her soup and constantly reminding her not to go too hard on stage. "It’s fine, darling, you can cut your solos a little shorter or something. Don’t wear yourself out.” 

Regina immadiately knew something was very wrong, when Brianna just nodded along to that. Brianna May, cutting her guitar solos? No way. She would have insisted harder, if it was just a bad case of cold or something akin to that. Brianna would never, ever let her solos be cut just so she could rest a bit. Whatever was going on, it was clearly taking a bigger toll on their guitarist than they originally thought. And that filled Regina with an icy dread.

The other two started to catch up on it too, when several days have passed, and Brianna wasn’t getting any better. In fact, she was getting worse. She has always been the thinnest out of all of them, but she seemed to be losing even more weight, and quickly. Her appetite was basically nonexistent at that point.

"Honey, you need to eat something. That plain toast you had for dinner last night is the last thing you ate in god knows how many hours. You’ll need your strength.” Joan nudged her gently, trying push a small bowl of salad into her hands, but the curly haired girl shook her head weakly.

"I’m not feeling well.” She whispered. Talking anything louder than that seemed to be too much of an effort. She really was feeling horrible: like all of the strength in her body has been sucked out, and there was nothing left. She was dizzy and lightheaded a lot; sometimes it felt like her own body didn’t belong to her anymore. Like her soul was slowly, but surely leaving it piece by piece, each passing day. Sometimes she got hit by a really bad bout of nausea, and sometimes she simply didn’t feel like eating, because opening her mouth, chewing, swallowing and digesting the food seemed way too exhausting. It was affecting her stage performance a little too, though she tried extremely hard not to let it show. Sometimes her fingers faltered on the strings and her legs felt like jelly and buckled beneath her when she was feeling dizzy, but she always tried to play it off as just exhaustion.

Freddie pressed her palm against her forehead, wincing when she felt sweat and burning heat beneath her hand.

"Darling, you’re burning up! I think you might have a fever. I have to ask the staff if they have a thermometer somewhere.” With that, the singer ran out of the room, the whole corridor echoing with the sound of her voice as she was very loudly looking for a thermometer.

Regina knelt down beside Brianna, her face almost as pale as her girlfriend’s. She took her hand in hers, smoothing her thumb across the back of her hand. They seemed even bonier than usual, and that made her heart sunk.

"Bri…” She started quietly, clearing her throat so she could speak louder. There was a huge lump in her throat, that made it very hard for her to say anything.

"I think you should see a doctor.”

Brianna looked down at her, and Regina felt like crying. They saw that she was sort of withering away, but that day it looked exceptionally terrible. Her eyes were sunken in, with dark circles underneath them. Her entire face was ghostly-pale, with a sort of yellowish color mixed in, that did nothing to sooth their anxiety over her. From that angle, Regina could see that the whites of her eyes weren’t entirely white anymore, they also had that yellow coloring. Something was very, very wrong with her.

"I guess.” She croaked pathetically. Joan gently squeezed her thigh, looking up at her with deep concern.

"Maybe we should stop playing for a while. Just until you get better.”

A fire arose in the guitarist’s eyes, one they haven’t seen in a long time. "We can’t!” 

Her voice was so small, even though she clearly intended to shout, it only came out as a weak whine, just barely above a whisper.

"We can’t.” She repeated, her entire body shaking with the extortion that this small effort made on her. Regina felt tears prickling her eyes.

"Your health is more important than the tour, Brianna.” Joan tried to reason with her, taking her other hand, frowning upon feeling how clammy her palm was. The guitarist shook her head, silently trying to communicate her disapproval towards them. Joan sighed deeply.

"We could delay tonight’s show at least. You’re getting worse, you really shouldn’t play tonight. You can barely stand or speak.”

Brianna groaned in protest, but didn’t say anything. Freddie finally returned with the thermometer, crouching down in front of her, joining the others.

"Here.” She gave her the little stick with shaking hands, her eyes full of concern and fear for her girlfriend.

Just as what they were afraid of. Freddie let out a loud gasp when the thermometer read 109 Fahrenheit. It wasn’t surpising judging by the state their tallest girlfriend was in, but having actual evidence of just how unwell she was, was even more alarming.

"Darling, you have to see a doctor, like right away.”

"Freddie is right.” Regina added, her voice shaking terribly. "Please, sweetheart, you’re very sick.”

Brianna didn’t try to protest this time. She sighed, her thin shoulders slumping. "Okay…” She murmured. She tried to stand up from where she was sitting, but her girlfriends didn’t let her.

"Where are you going?” Joan asked, suspiciously. Brianna could be very stubborn, so they wouldn’t put it past her to try and escape so she wouldn’t have to go to the doctor and quit the tour if the prognosis was bad.

Brianna let out another heavy sigh, this one sounding a little annoyed. "I just have to go to the toilet.” She managed to squeeze out. The other three immadietaly tried to grab her to help her stand up, but she weakly swatted their hands away.

"I can stand up on my own…” 

"Don’t be a hardass, let us help.” Regina huffed, without any malice in her word. She couldn’t be mad at her girlfriend, not now when she was very clearly suffering. Brianna whined. She hated being a burden, and she hated being coddled and babied by her lovers, but she had to admit that they were right. She was very much unwell, and they were worried about her, understandably. She was resembling a skeleton more than a flesh and bone human being. Brianna would lie if she said she didn’t wince when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. It was a truly heart-wrenching sight, and she knew if any one of her girlfriends would be in this state, she would act like this too.

Brianna reached out her hands with a small eyeroll, letting Joan and Regina grab her and slowly pull her to her feet, then Freddie wrapped an arm around her waist when she lost her balance for a short second.

"I’m fine now. Just…let me go alone. I can take a few steps on my own…”

Regina wanted to protest, but Joan shushed her gently with a delicate hand on her shoulder.

"It’s okay. But if you need anything, just call out for us.”

"Be careful, darling.” Freddie added, nervously fidgeting with her fingers, her eyes looking so scared, it was almost child-like. Brianna couldn’t help but shoot a tiny, weak smile towards her worrying girlfriends.

She basically scrambled to the bathroom, even though it wasn’t very far away. Her body felt weaker than ever before. Those few steps felt like an eternity to her. She closed the door behind her, which in retrospect, wasn’t a very good idea, since she couldn’t shout with her shaky, frail voice, thus the door made it harder for her to reach out if something was to happen, but she didn’t exactly think it through. She just wanted to get away from the constant attention a little bit, to gather some strength, to show her girlfriends she wasn’t that weak. She could get through this, somehow.

Brianna grabbed onto the sink with both hands, the only thing that kept her up. She was breathing heavily, the oxygen not filling up her lungs the way they were supposed to. She couldn’t make herself look into the mirror, to see that terrible, weak ghost staring back at her. She was already the odd one out, all of her lovers so ethereal, and she was the ugly duckling. And now she was a demon. Something people could use in their horror stories to scare the children with. And she was weak, so weak…

Everything went grey and fuzzy around the edges, like a huge cloud of dust just covered the entire bathroom. A last little thought to try and shout for the rest of the group crossed her mind, but it was soon lost in the static screeching that filled her skull, and soon even that disappeared into the endless dark around her.

She collapsed, hitting her head on the tile with a heavy thud, but she didn’t feel it. She didn’t feel anything anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more angst...(I'm sorry, I really am)

"She’s been in there for a while.” Regina muttered, nervously chewing on her thumbnail. It was a bad habit, something she could never truly abandon, no matter how hard she’s tried. Right now, she was so worried she could chew off her entire arm. Brianna has been in the bathroom for long, long minutes, and considering how sick she was, it was definitely not a good sign.

Freddie was pacing around the room, clearly in a distressed state as well. Joan was on the phone with the doctor, making an appointment for Brianna. The singer finally stopped, leaning heavily against the wall, a deep sigh escaping her lips. "I don’t know what’s going on with her. Something’s not right.”

"Of course it’s not right. She’s terribly ill.” Regina muttered under her nose, voice barely audible. Her hands were shaking a bit. She shook her head, getting up from the bed.

"Fuck it. I’m checking on her.”

She walked past Freddie to the bathroom, knocking on the door. No answer. She frowned, knocking again. Still nothing. She could feel her stomach balling up into a small, tight knot with anxiety. She knocked again, one last time, as if to derail the inevitable, then finally pushed down the door handle when Brianna still hadn’t reacted.

She let out a scream that could shatter glass when she saw her girlfriend lying on the floor, looking completely lifeless.

Freddie and Joan immadiately ran in to see what has happened. The singer almost passed out upon seeing the horrifying image in front of her.

Brianna looked…dead. There was absolutely no softer way to put it. All the color drained out of her skin, that disturbing yellowish shade was the only one left. Her eyes were half-open, hooded and it was clear she didn’t see anything with them. This was a picture they definitely won’t be able to forget.

Regina dropped onto her knees next to her with such fervor, her knees cracked loudly against the hard tiles, but she didn’t care. She slipped her arms under Brianna’s head, lifting it. "Brianna, can you hear me? Baby, please…”

Her voice was shaking, tears streaming down her face before she could stop them. This can’t be happening, no, no, no!

"Call the ambulance!” Freddie shrieked hysterically, causing Joan to snap out of her shock and run back to the phone. The singer was next to Regina and Brianna in an instant, helplessly reaching out her hand, but not knowing what to do. Regina hoisted Brianna’s limp body into a half-sitting position –god, her body was horribly light- to not let her swallow her tongue. Freddie was still hovering over them, not doing anything but crying painfully.

"Make yourself useful, for fuck’s sake!” Regina snapped at her, Freddie scrambling back in shock. Regina’s voice cut into her flesh like a sharp knife. She whispered, brokenly:  
"What should I do?”

"Wet a towel and bring it over.” Regina commanded, while patting Brianna’s cheek, trying to bring her back. She was breathing at least, but it was weak and shallow and Regina tried really hard not to think about what could happen.

Freddie finally managed to pull herself together a bit, pushing a towel under the faucet, drenching it in cold water. She passed it over to Regina who basically tore it out of her hand, then started dabbing it over Brianna’s face, in the hope that the cold water might help a bit. It didn’t. She went to medical school, and she couldn’t remember a single thing. She knew what she was supposed to do in theory, but in practice, especially with her lover, it just wasn’t working. She could scream until her throat bled in frustration.

Joan appeared in the doorway, the calmest out of all of them, but her voice was shaky when she spoke. "They are on the way.”

Regina didn’t answer, she just kept hugging Brianna close to her chest, begging for her to wake up, to move, to do anything. But she wasn’t heard. The guitarist just lied in her arms, her face alarmingly peaceful.

Freddie was grabbing onto the sink for support, otherwise she would have passed out too. She was sobbing brokenly, one hand clamped around her mouth to quiet the violent cries that shook her entire body. Joan wrapped her arms around her shoulder, pulling her close to her and shushing her. "Everything’s gonna be okay,” she whispered, "she’s going to be okay.”

Freddie wasn’t entirely convinced of that, and apparently Joan wasn’t either, because Freddie felt warm teardrops landing on the top of her head.

It was all a mess after the ambulance has arrived. They were there pretty quick, but to them, it felt like ages have passed between the phonecall and the sound of the sirens wailing in front of the hotel.

They put Brianna up on a stretcher, her body manhandled easily like a ragdoll. Joan could feel a sob trying to force itself out of her chest when an oxygen mask was placed on Brianna’s face, but she kept it together. She had to. For the sake of her sobbing, hysterical girlfriends she had to.

The ambulance left with Brianna in a hurry. They didn’t allow the other three to ride with her in the ambulance car, so they had to call down to the management to get a car for them. Regina was passing way over the speed-limit, but she didn’t care. The only thing that mattered, was Brianna. Nothing else.

Joan tried to reason with her, telling her to slow down a bit, because the last thing they need is a car crash on top of the shitstorm that was already happening, but the blonde didn’t even listen. Her mind just kept screaming Brianna, Brianna, Brianna. Nothing else was able to get through her skull and into her brain.

Freddie was in the backseat, her tears streaming down her face, but she stopped sobbing loudly. She was weeping quietly, hands shaking in her lap, unable to stop.

The car finally came to a screeching halt in front of the hospital. Joan didn’t even remember if they shut the doors of the car or not, they were getting out of there so fast, running inside. Regina almost made a dash towards the stairs, but Joan caught her arm, dragging her in direction of the reception desk.

"Hello. They brought in a young woman, Brianna May. Where can we find her?” Joan’s voice was surprisingly calm, considering everything that has happened that day. The receptionist, an older woman looked them over with a bored expression. 

"Second floor, room 217, if they took her to surgery then…wait. Are you close family?”

"We’re her sisters.” Freddie choked out, blushing when the receptionist arched her eyebrows at the two white women, then raking her eyes over Freddie’s dark skin.

"Really?” She asked in a mocking tone, still staring at Freddie. Regina finally broke out of Joan’s hold, slamming her fists down on the desk.

"Listen here, you old racist hag.” She snarled. "We have to go and see Brianna May, immadiately, and honestly I don’t give a fuck if you believe we’re her family or not, you have to let us see her, we have to be there, she cannot fucking die!!”

The last part of her rant came out in a broken sob, much to the receptionists horror. The woman swallowed thickly. "Alright. I’ll call up for Dr. Martinelli, he’s supposed to be treating her. He’ll be excepting you.”

"Thank you!” Joan shouted, grabbing Regina’s and Freddie’s hand, the three of them running up the stairs to the second floor, passing and almost kocking into the nurses and patients on their way. They were finally stopped by a tall man in white, who literally had to block their way so they wouldn’t run further.

"I suppose you came for Miss May.” He managed to say, after the three madwomen finally stopped trying to run past him. "I’m her doctor, Dr. Evan Martinelli.”

"How is she?” Freddie looked up at him, her eyes swimming with tears again. The doctor pointed to the ugly orange seats lining at the wall. They sat down with their hearts stuck in their throats.

"She woke up in the ambulance car.” He started, holding up his hand when they all tried to speak at once.

"She woke up and then started vomiting violently. We put her on IV and run some quick tests on her. It seems to be hepatitis.”

"Hepatitis!?” Regina shouted, causing a patient in a wheelchair to snap their head towards them.

"Yes, and she also has signs of developing a bad case of gangrene.”

"But…how?” Freddie murmured under her nose, the question clearly not directed at the doctor, but Dr. Martinelli answered it anyway.

"It spreads through sexual intercourse, through blood or unclean medical equipments.”

Regina looked up at that, her eyes widening. "The shots!”

She looked back at Freddie and Joan. "We got shots when we got here. Maybe one of the needles was infected.”

"It is a possibility. Or, if Miss May had sexual intercourse with someone who…”

"Definitely not.” Joan piped up with a knowing look, shaking her head.

"What’s…going to happen to her? Is she gonna get better?” Freddie asked quietly, her voice small and pathetic. Dr. Martinelli nodded.

"Yes, we’re working on it. She’s definitely gonna survive.”

All three of them let out a loud, relieved sigh at that. The doctor cleared his throat.

"But there is a big chance she will lose her right arm.”

They froze. Regina was silently praying she didn’t hear this correctly.

"Excuse me?” She asked, swallowing thickly.

The doctor did explain the reason to them, but they barely heard it. They were too caught up in the relief that Brianna’s gonna live, and the fear of knowing what losing her arm is gonna mean to the guitarist. But she will live. She will live. That was what truly mattered.

"Can we see her?” Joan asked hopefully, her fingers subtly brushing over Regina and Freddie’s hands. The doctor shook his head, much to their disappointment.

"I’m sorry, but you’ll have to wait for a little while with that. We gave her pretty stong medication, so she will be comatose for a few days. But we’ll contact you as soon as there are changes in her condition.”

When the doctor has left them, Regina wrapped Freddie into a crushing hug, making her squeak.

"I’m sorry I was so rude to you earlier.” She whispered, one hand coming up to gently stroke Freddie’s hair. "I wasn’t actually mad at you, I was mad at myself and the whole situation, and then I took it out on you. You didn’t deserve that.”

Freddie nodded into her shoulder, sniffling a little. She knew that, of course, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t feeling a little hurt by the way Regina snapped at her earlier.

Joan weakly smiled at them, leaning over to join the embrace. She didn’t give a single shit about whether people would recognize them or not. This wasn’t the issue here.

"We all lost it a bit, which is understandable.” She said quietly, one hand rubbing Freddie’s, the other Regina’s back. "This was an awful day.”

"I just…don’t understand how we haven’t noticed it before. I should have, at least, I went to med school…”

"You studied dentristy, Reg…”

"That’s not the point, Deaky. I’m the one that’s supposed be a little more advanced at stuff like this, and I couldn’t do anything. I was so caught up in the fear of something bad happening to us, that when it did, I froze…”

"You didn’t freeze.” Freddie spoke up, lifting her head off her shoulder. "I was the one who did. You did everything you could to help her…”

"No, Freddie, you don’t get it…”

"Guys, please.” Joan interrupted them. "We all did eveything we could. Please don’t beat yourselves up over this. It’s none of ours fault. Brianna is gonna be okay. This is what we should focus on.”

"She’s not going to be okay, Deaky…” Regina whimpered, fresh tears prickling her eyes. "She’s gonna lose her arm…”

"The doc said 'might’, not 'definitely will’. We don’t know if that’s actually gonna happen. And if it will happen, then…we’ll figure it out. Like we always do.”

Regina didn’t answer. She kept chewing her lip, staring down at her lap. She felt calloused fingers cupping her chin and tilting her face upwards until she met Joan’s eyes.

"Say it. That we’re going to figure it out. Because we love her, and each other.”

Regina sighed deeply, then nodded. "Okay. We’ll figure it out.”

Joan then looked at Freddie, who nodded too, even letting a little smile tug at her lips.

"We will figure it out.” She whispered, barely audible. 

Joan squeezed both of their hands, smiling at them gently. 

They’ll figure it out.

They had to.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm being very cruel, but...this is still angst.

The tour had to be interrupted, of course. The band took Dr. Martinelli’s advice, and they moved back to London where Brianna could get more proper treatment. They also got tested just in case, but they were all luckily healthy.

She was getting better, but only very slowly. She was comatose again for a few days after she managed to completely work herself up over the horrifying option of losing her arm. Freddie never heard anything as heartbreaking as her girlfriend screaming with her hoarse voice, sobbing and begging them not to let the doctors take her arm away.

Brianna had that absolutely damaging mindset, where she thought her only worth was her guitar-playing. So, the idea that this will be taken away from her, felt like her entire identity was being erased.

Regina could swear, that the worst part wasn’t even when she was pleading, bloodshot eyes swimming with tears, but when she got to the fourth stage of grief, extremely heavy depression.

She rarely spoke, just stared at the wall or into the abyss, not really reacting to anyone around her. She refused to eat and she refused to see her girlfriends. She told the doctors she was too weak to accept visitors, but they all knew the real reason. She thought that she was pathetic and she couldn’t handle being seen that way.

To say, that this has put a strain on their relationship, was an understatement. Regina blamed herself. For everything wrong that has ever happened. She kept beating herself up for not reacting in time, for being a terrible girlfriend. No matter how many times Joan and Freddie tried to reassure her, that it wasn’t her fault, she was deadset on her own truth.

The tension has been bulding up for far too long, so it wasn’t exactly a surprise, that it all came to a blow on an afternoon after the third time Brianna has rejected their visit.

Regina started throwing things around, even managing to break a few plates. She was furious. Not at Brianna, of course. At herself. At that fucking miserable situation they were in. She has been suspecting that something wrong was going to happen, yet she didn’t say anything. She kept all of her fears to herself. And now, that beautiful thing that they had, was slowly but surely started to fall apart. They got kicked out on their own bed of roses and landed on the harsh, cold floor. And even though, she knew it, deep down, that telling her girlfriends about her superstitions wasn’t gonna be able to stop Brianna from contracting hepatitis, but that childish, stubborn part of her brain took control. The one that kept telling her, "you were too comfortable rocking away in your little pleasure cruise, and now it’s sinking fast, faster than the fucking Titanic.”

Joan barely reacted when she smashed another plate against the wall. The bassist was the only one, who managed to keep some of her sanity over the past few weeks, but all the exhaustion and worry churned her out too. There were dark, almost black circles under her eyes, her face was always pale. She looked almost sick too. She was just so, so fucking exhausted and she wanted all of this mess to be finally over. She wanted Brianna to get better, she wanted her to be able to keep her arm somehow, she wanted her back with them, and right now, she really wanted Regina to stop screaming and turning the house upside down, because it did nothing good for her pounding migraine.

"Darling, please, calm down…” Freddie pleaded weakly, voice shaky. It was always like this now, she barely raised her voice anymore, like she was always on the verge of crying and was afraid that if she spoke any louder, she would break down. It wasn’t exactly far from the truth.

"I’m not fucking calming down!” Regina shouted, her face a red mess of tears. "Everything is ruined! Everything is absolutely shit!”

Freddie sighed deeply, wrapping her arms around herself as if she was cold. She looked at her girlfriend sadly, her own eyes slowly filling with tears. She stepped closer warily, lips wobbling from the exertion of trying to stop herself from crying.

"We need to…Brianna needs us, Reg, we can’t…”

"No she doesn’t! She doesn’t need us! Don’t you fucking see it!? She doesn’t even wanna see us, and I can’t blame her, because we’re the reason she’s in the hospital, we’re the reason that she’s gonna get her fucking arm cut off, because we didn’t realize it in time, because I’m a fucking shitty girlfriend and I don’t deserve any of you!”

Freddie stepped even closer, putting her hand on Regina’s arm to calm her, but it backfired terribly. Regina had a tendency to snap if people touched her when she was upset, but Freddie didn’t quite had that in mind; she just wanted to help her girlfriend. But, instead of calming down, Regina reacted on autopilot and roughly pushed Freddie away. She didn’t intended it to be a big push, she just wanted her to get out of her personal space, but she miscalculated her own strength, because Freddie fell back, hitting her head on the edge of the table as she went down.

The red fog immadietaly lifter off Regina’s brain, her eyes going wide in terror when she realized what she did.

Joan also snapped out of her slightly cathatonic state upon seeing this, shooting out of her chair and rushing over to Freddie’s side.

"What the hell are you doing!?” She yelled at Regina, who was just standing there, gawking, unable to do or say anything.

Joan crouched down next to Freddie, gently touching the back of her head. She didn’t see any blood on her fingers, indicating that it wasn’t that serious of an injury. But still, this whole thing made her blood boil.

"Have you completely lost your mind!?” Joan yelled again, eyes glued to Regina, while her arms wrapped around Freddie, who was sitting in the circles of her legs, tears streaming down her face, but no sound was coming out of her.

"I’m sorry…” Regina whispered, her entire body shaking like she was put out into the freezing cold. She pushed Freddie. She hurt her. She hurt her lover. Another one. She’s messing up everything even more.

"Freddie, I’m so sorry…” She tried again, her voice so choked up it was barely understandable. Freddie shook her head, but still didn’t say anything. Regina couldn’t decide, whether that headshake meant "no problem”, or "I won’t forgive you.” An icy claw in her chest tore into her heart when she realized, it was probably the latter.

"I think it’s better if you don’t sleep here tonight.” Joan said, her voice alarmingly cold. Regina shivered. Is she…are they…breaking up with her?

"You could sleep over at your Mum. Or one of your friends’. But not here. This is not going to work tonight.”

"What…” Regina couldn’t finish her sentence before she started crying, hands shaking uncontrollably at her sides. This is it. She’s done it for good. She lost all of them.

"I think we all need a little break.” Joan continued quietly, her own eyes filling up with tears too. She was hurting as well. All of them were hurting. This can’t keep going on like this.

From then on, everything that happened was just a big blur to Regina, quite literally, because she hardly saw anything from behind the tears hooding her eyes. She packed a small suitcase, her fingers shaking so bad, she almost didn’t manage to close the lid. She couldn’t look at her girlfriends when she walked out the door, and neither of them could look at her either.

That night, Freddie and Joan didn’t cuddle. They were laying in their bed as far away from each other as possible, backs turned on the other. Neither of them could sleep at all.

Two days later, they finally got a call from the hospital, that Brianna wanted to see them. They rushed in in record time, looking as messy as it was humanly possible.

Brianna looked a little more alive. At least that horrible yellow shade was fading from her cheeks and eyes, but she was still quite pale, her skin dry and her lips parched.

She looked at her two girlfriends, smiling a little, and then her expression turned dark right away. 

"Where’s Regina?” The panic in her voice made Freddie’s heart clench painfully. She looked at Joan who seemed just as unsure as she was. Telling Brianna, that they sent her away because she pushed Freddie out of the frustration that Brianna’s sickness was causing her, was probably not a very good idea right now.

"Uhm…she couldn’t make it.” Freddie lied, gritting her teeth. Joan sighed deeply next to her.  
Brianna also didn’t look convinced. 

"I want her to be here too.” She finally said, eyes almost lighting up with the same fire she used to have before she got sick.

"I want to ask all of you do to something for me. She has to be here.”

Joan tried to reason with her, but Brianna was relentless. She didn’t let them off the hook. She wanted Regina to be there, so she’s going to be there, come Hell or high water.

Freddie tried to contact Regina’s mother, but she said that her daughter wasn’t there with her. They called her closest friends, still nothing. And they were getting worried. Regina didn’t seem like the suicidal type, but all the mess that was going around took a terrible toll on her, and she blamed herself for everything. And now, she had to leave their apartment because she pushed Freddie, so now she had another thing she could hate herself for.

They basically sent a search party looking for Regina, checking every motel and hotel near and far. As hot-headed as the blonde sometimes could be, they wouldn’t put it past her to leave the city.

Several hours have passed until Regina was finally found in a hostel, not even that far away from where they lived. She looked disheveled when she showed up at the hospital, like she hasn’t slept anything in the past two days. That wasn’t even a lie, actually.

She almost didn’t dare look at Joan and Freddie when she walked into the room, the guilt painfully obvious on her face. Freddie tried to shoot her an encouraging little smile, but she didn’t even notice it.

Brianna looked very happy now that all of her lovers were there. She ran her eyes over them, taking in their faces. She loved them so much. And they loved her too. They’re going to do it for her, because they loved her.

"What did you want us to do?” Joan asked, interrupting her thoughts. Brianna sighed, her smile only faltering a little bit.

"I want you to destroy the Red Special.”

The silence that filled the room was more deafening than any white noise. It was horrible, cold and unforgiving, wrapping them up in an uncomfortable embrace. And Brianna’s request hang heavily over their head, like a dark cloud.

"You’re not serious…” Regina spoke up, eyes widening and her heart skipping a beat. The Red Special was Brianna’s pride and joy, it was like an extension of her. And now, that it was very possible that she can’t use it anymore, she wanted that part of her gone.

"I am.” Her voice was pained, but determined. She looked down at her swollen right arm in disgust, letting out a shaky breath.

"There’s no point of having me…I mean, the guitar around if I can’t play.”

Freddie rapidly blinked away her tears. She knew it wasn’t just a slip of the tongue. Brianna really thought she was absolutely worthless now.

"Maybe they can save your arm.” Joan said, her voice a little hoarse. She had to clear her throat a little. " Don’t give up just yet.”

"I already have.” Brianna whispered, head sinking back into her pillow. She closed her eyes, face crumpled up in discomfort. She opened her mouth, like she wanted to say something, but she couldn’t because she fell back asleep.

They left the room without a sound, hearts heavy in their chests.

"We can’t destroy it. That guitar is her everything.” Regina said quietly, still in shock and disbelief. Freddie hang her head tiredly.

"That’s why she wants it gone. Because she thinks that she’s nothing without it. And if she can’t play it, I guess she doesn’t wanna stare at it and be reminded of that.”

Joan sighed, rubbing her temples. "I just wish she didn’t feel so worthless all the time. It’s like she forgets how much we care about her.”

"She’s not the only one.” Freddie said meaningfully, looking at Regina, whose eyes widened, but she shook her head quickly.

"It’s not about that…I really messed up. And I’m so sorry, and I totally get it why you don’t wanna be with me anymore…”

"No one said we don’t wanna be with you anymore, Regina.” Joan interrupted her. Her voice sounded completely honest. "It was just a lot of pressure. Too much, in fact. We all broke a bit.”

Freddie nodded, eyes glued to the tiles of the corridor.

"And maybe…we need a little time before we can get back on the right track.” Joan continued. "But sending you away was a little bit of a rash decision. I just got mad, because what you did was unfair to Freddie.”

"I know.” Regina sighed, hanging her head down in shame. "I’m terribly sorry, Freddie.”

"It’s okay.” Freddie said, though her smile was a little wobbly. "It didn’t even hurt.”

"That’s not the point. I still hurt you.” 

"We all hurt each other, in one way or another.” Joan spoke up again, wrapping an arm around Freddie’s shoulder. ''We all took our own frustrations out on each other. I completely ignored you and only cared about my own pain. We need to pull ourselves together. We need to do better.”

Regina nodded, chewing on her thumbnail. Joan was right. They had to do better. For each other, and for Brianna.

"If you want to…well, we would be more than happy to have you back.” Joan said, her voice barely above a whisper. Freddie looked at Regina, a small smile tugging at her lips.

God, this was all Regina wanted. It’s been only two days, but it felt like an eternity. It was terrible, to wake up and go to sleep alone, without the ones she loved the most on the entire planet.

"Are you sure?” She asked in a small voice. Joan and Freddie nodded at the same time.

"We can’t keep running away from this. We have to be there for our Brianna. Together.” Freddie reached out and took Regina’s hand, Joan reaching for the drummer’s other hand right away.

Regina nodded, some of the pain easing off of her chest. She knew this wasn’t going to be a smooth ride, after what they’ve been through in the past weeks, not to mention what’s going to happen if Brianna really loses her arm, but at least they could try to put the broken pieces back together.

They still didn’t cuddle that night, but at least now there were three of them in the same bed instead of two, and maybe they slept just a little closer to each other like they first intended.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my apology for all the angst I dumped upon you all. 
> 
> Have some soft, loving smut.

After weeks of nothing but bad luck and suffering, God, or whatever higher force from above finally looked down on them, and decided to have mercy on their already absoloutely worn-out souls.

The call from the hospital arrived in the early morning. They were usually all very groggy at the time and ignored phonecalls that came that early, but now they all knew that if the phone rang, it was probably about Brianna. They shot themselves out of their bed at record speed, running to the telephone so fast they almost tripped over their own legs. Joan picked up the receiver, her heart pounding not even in her chest anymore, but in her throat.

"Hello?” Her voice sounded a little uncertain. She was always scared of the worst thing, that they are calling them because they decided to really cut off her arm, or even worse.

Freddie and Regina were holding onto each other’s hands, crowded around her, buzzing with nerves. Joan had an almost unreadable expression on her face, and it was driving them crazy. When she finally put the phone down, they started to talk over each other, trying to get something out of their youngest girlfriend.

"Was it the hospital?”

"What did they say?”

"How’s Brianna?”

"Darling, what’s going on!?”

Joan put her hands up, trying to shush them a bit. Her face broke into a huge grin.

"They won’t cut off her arm.” She declared, tears stinging her eyes, this time from happiness. "She’s getting so much better and she can probably come home in a few days.”

Regina and Freddie simultaneously let out the biggest scream she’s ever heard. They jumped on Joan, swiping her and each other up in a big, warm embrace.

"She’s okay,” Regina murmured, her face almost splitting by the huge grin she was wearing. "She’s okay!”

"I’m so fucking happy…” Freddie wiped her eyes, letting out a relieved sigh.

Joan nodded, unable to say anything from feeling so happy and giddy.

Maybe finally, finally, those dark, heavy clouds could ease off the sky a little bit.

It was almost strange, having Brianna back. Without her, their relationship was like a smile with a missing tooth, not complete at all. And now she was back, and maybe they could be whole again.

But that wasn’t that simple, of course.

Brianna was still a little weak, but she looked much better, that was inarguable. She finally had some color back in her cheeks, that terrible swelling in her arm went down, but it was covered in bandages and she had to apply antiseptic onto it every night. She also had to take a ton of medication, but she was back, with her arm still in place, and that was the most important thing.

Something was off, though. She didn’t change that much since she was back from the hospital, even though they all thought she’s gonna be through the roof now that she doesn’t have to be scared of dying or losing her arm. But she was still morose, almost like she wasn’t happy to be back.

She didn’t really like being touched in the past few days. They didn’t try anything sexual, of course, they didn’t want to put too much strain on her still recovering body. But she shied away from any kind of physical contact, she didn’t even want to cuddle. She rarely spoke to them, and most of the time acted like they weren’t even there, in the same room as her.

"Can we talk about what’s going on?” Joan has asked one morning, finally getting fed up with the strange atmosphere in their little household. Sure, they knew they needed a little time to get back on track after everything that has went down, and they obviously didn’t expect Brianna to do somersaults after being released from the hospital just a few weeks prior, but they also didn’t expect her to be this distant.

Brianna shrugged, eyes glued to her toast. "Nothing.” She murmured, her face going a little pale again.

"Are you…not happy that you’re back?” Freddie asked carefully, looking at her tall girlfriend with gentle, searching eyes. Brianna sighed, and shook her head.

"Wait. You’re really not?”Regina gasped, feeling her heart clench painfully. Brianna finally looked up at them, shaking her head again.

"No, I meant that’s not what it’s about. I’m just…” She sighed again, looking down at her lap, frowning when her right arm came into her vision.

"Did I ruin our relationship?”

The other three let out the same surprised, choking sound. It could have been almost hilarious, if the situation wasn’t so dire. Freddie’s eyes widened, and she spluttered a bit, before she could actually speak.

"What do you mean, darling?”

Brianna looked up again, her eyes so sad it broke their hearts. She looked like a puppy that just got kicked out onto the streets.

"I’m not blind, you know. I saw that you guys had some sort of beef with each other. I knew it when Regina didn’t come along with you to the hospital that day. And you were just…really tense around each other.”

"We were worried about you.” Joan said gently, one hand very carefully, very slowly touching Brianna’s shoulder. The guitarist didn’t flinch away this time, so that was a little win.

"I know. You had to baby me all the time and in the process, you couldn’t take care of yourselves. I saw it all. I saw those dark circles under your eyes, Deaky. You almost looked worse than me. I saw how angry you were, Regina. I know, because you always look like an agressive little chihuahua when you’re angry. And I saw how puffy and red your eyes were, Freddie, like you hadn’t slept for weeks because you just cried instead.”

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat. This wasn’t far from the truth, and they were stupid to think Brianna wouldn’t notice the friction that the entire situation caused between them.

"I should have went to the doctor earlier. But I didn’t listen to you, because I was a stubborn asshole and I wanted to keep going with the tour. And because I was afraid you would think of me as a failure. All of you are so amazing, and I’m just…I don’t belong here. I don’t deserve you, and I certainly don’t deserve to have so much of your attention, that you almost broke up with each other because of me.”

Tears started streaming down Brianna’s face, one of her hands coming up to clamp over her mouth, trying to hold back the violent sobs that started shaking her entire body. Regina was there with her in a second, right along with Freddie, crouching down next to her on the floor, while Joan rubbed her back soothingly from the chair next to hers.

"This is not true.” Regina said, taking Brianna’s left hand in her hers gently. "You are not a failure. And you DO belong here, do you hear me?”

Brianna shook her head, sobbing desperately, painfully. Joan wrapped her arms tighter around her shoulders.

"Baby, you are so fucking amazing. Of course you deserve all of our attention. And it wasn’t your fault that you got sick, and it absolutely wasn’t your fault that we jumped against each other’s throats. It was our own mistake, please, don’t blame yourself for it.”

"We love you so much, darling.” Freddie added softly, reassuringly squeezing Brianna’s knee. "You are perfect. You know why were we so stressed? Because we couldn’t handle the thought of losing you. No, not because you caused us inconvenience, or whatever other bullshit you have in that beautiful, curly head of yours. It was because we love you so much, and we’re not whole without you.”

"If anyone here doesn’t deserve to be with you all, it’s me.” Regina whispered, biting her lip nervously. "I was…such a fucking idiot.”

"Okay, stop it. You both belong here.” Joan looked down at Regina, one hand reaching out for her to grab her hand. "We all belong here, together. In Queen, and in this whole relationship.”

"But…” Brianna started, but she was cut off by Deaky soon enough.

"No one is a failure, because they got stabbed with a dirty needle and fell ill. No one is a failure because we were worried about her. No one is a failure, because they failed to recognize the symptoms of hepatitis, even though they studied dentistry, not history of illnesses. No one is a failure, because they snapped and pushed their girlfriend once. It wasn’t nice, of course, but that doesn’t make you a failure. You are both amazing. None of us are withouth flaws. We all did shitty things. We all break and get beaten down, because we’re human. And we all have to learn from our mistakes and grow from it. Because we are a fucking good team, and we make each other better. And wow, I’ve never talked this much before in one breath.”

That made them laugh a little, even Brianna allowed herself a small smile.

"The point is, my little insecure dears,” Freddie added, looking from Regina to Brianna and back, "We love each other, and we’re fantastic together. Let’s not throw it away, just because we make a few mistakes, or because we get a little scared and unsure of ourselves sometimes.”

Regina and Brianna nodded, the message seemingly coming through this time. Joan waited a few seconds for them to process, before she leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against Brianna’s. The guitarist didn’t pull away; she reciprocated the kiss, a little unsure, but she sighed happily and parted her lips a little, when Joan’s tongue testingly slid across her lips, seeking entrance.

Freddie also sprung into action, gently guiding Regina’s head towards her with a hand on the back of her neck, pulling her into a soft, slow kiss. The blonde shuddered when she felt those warm, plush lips against her own. It’s been a while since they actually kissed, not just unsure pecks on the lips in greeting. God, she missed the feeling.

She moaned softly, when Freddie’s tongue danced along hers, a little teasingly, coaxing her to open up more properly. Next to them, Joan was cradling Brianna’s face between her hands while she slipped her tongue inside, licking around the inside of her mouth, earning a soft, almost heated, gasp.

The bassist pulled away after a little while, leaning down and basically pulling Regina away from Freddie so she could kiss her too. She tilted the blonde’s head back, two fingers holding her chin gingerly while their lips met.

Freddie grabbed the back of the chair for support as she got up on her knees, leaning up and pulling Brianna down into a warm, loving kiss.

Joan let go of Regina after a few minutes, looking at her girlfriends lovingly.

"I want you two to know, how much we treasure you. Will you let us? Will you let us make love to you and show you?”

Regina nodded, leaning her head on Freddie’s shoulder, looking up at Brianna for confirmation.

"I’d like that.” She whispered softly, then blushed, a little embarrassed. "The doctor said I shouldn’t be infectious, but…maybe wear latex gloves or something. Just in case.”

"Don’t worry about that.” Freddie purred, gently squeezing her hand. "We’re going to be careful.”

They stood up, Regina and Brianna letting themselves be led to the bedroom by their girlfriends. When they got there, Freddie stood on the tip of her toes, pulling Brianna down into another kiss, while her fingers slipped beneath the hem of her T-shirt. She could feel the taller girl tense.

"We don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” She whispered softly, caressing Brianna’s cheek. The guitarist smiled weakly, shaking her head. 

"I want to, I really do, just…I think I look even worse now.”

''I’m gonna pretend like I didn’t hear that.” Freddie huffed, rolling her eyes and taking her shirt again, lifting it over Brianna’s head. She lost some weight, that was true, but she was just as gorgeous as ever. Freddie licked her lips hungrily, seeing Brianna’s nipples hardening by the cool breeze coming in from the slightly ajar window.

She leaned in, licking one of them slowly, teasingly, relishing in the feeling of the curly-haired girl shuddering. The reason she loved Brianna’s tiny tits so much, was that she could basically put the whole of it into her mouth. She sucked on it gently, cupping the other with her hand and teasing her nipple with the pad of her thumb, earning beautiful little gasps and moans from her.

Joan quickly got rid of Regina’s pyjamas, having her naked underneath her on the bed. She was lazily sucking at her neck, marking the creamy, delicate skin, enjoying the way the drummer was gasping and squirming beneath her. Her hands were roaming over her body, cupping her plump breasts and brushing a hard nipple, sliding down to smooth over her soft stomach and wide hips, fingers caressing her lovingly.

Brianna was there on her back on the bed next to her in a matter of minutes, also completely naked now. Regina turned her head towards her, gently grabbing her face and kissing her slowly, languidly. They laced their fingers together, holding each other’s hands. Freddie took advantage of the situation, quickly running out to the bathroom to get latex gloves for Brianna, retrieving the lube from the night drawer on the way back.

She pulled one onto her right hand, then she leant down to kiss all over Brianna’s body, frowning a little when she felt her sharp bones beneath her lips, but she didn’t stop. Her tongue flicked against her nipples again, then travelled back down, teasing along her flat stomach, sucking a small hickey into her thin hips.

"You are beautiful.” She whispered. Brianna blushed, covering her face in embarrasment. Freddie pulled her hands away, tutting.

"No, none of that. Look at me, darling. You’re gorgeous. So perfect.”

She heard Regina gasp softly next to her when Joan’s fingers started lightly teasing her clit, the bassist’s lips also peppering little kisses all over her body, wherever she could reach. 

"Both of you are perfect.” She agreed, accentuating her words with a gentle nip at Regina’s hips. "Gorgeous, perfect, smart, lovely things.”

Freddie coated her latex -clad fingers in a generous amount of lube, looking down at Brianna questioningly, asking for permission. Brianna nodded, grabbing onto Regina’s hand a little harder when she felt the first brush of Freddie’s fingers against her clit.

Little moans and gasps filled the room, as their clits were being worked on. Regina lifted her hips pleadingly, biting her lip and looking up at Joan with those irresistible, big doe eyes of hers.

"You want them inside, my love?” Joan asked softly, smiling when Regina nodded, lifting her hips again. She gently slipped one finger inside first, relishing in the way Regina immediately clenched around it, wanting more.

"Are you ready?” Freddie looked up from where she was toying with Brianna’s clit, eyes full of love and concern. Brianna nodded, face and chest wonderfully flushed. Freddie followed Joan and slipped only one finger in at first, slowly, carefully. Brianna let out a shuddering little gasp. She looked up at Freddie, nodding again, a silent confirmation that she’s completely fine.

Freddie and Joan slipped their second finger in at the same time, making both their girlfriends moan simultaneously, squeezing each other’s hands hard.

"That’s it.” Joan cooned, looking at where Brianna was squirming under Freddie’s ministrations. "Our beautiful, beautiful loves.”

"We love you so much. Both of you.” Freddie agreed, fingers slowly, steadily pumping in-and-out of Brianna, the guitarist moaning her name softly.

"We don’t know what we would do without you.” Joan murmured, leaning down to nose along Regina’s neck, bending her fingers to brush against the drummer’s G-spot, coaxing a beautiful, high-pitched whine out of her.

Brianna reached over and grabbed Regina’s face, pulling her head towards her and into a deep kiss again, both of them moaning and panting against each other’s lips as they were gently fucked by their girlfriends.

Joan also leaned towards Freddie, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. They didn’t break it for a long time, fingers still moving softly but surely inside their lovers, driving them to their completion.

Regina came first, after a long time. Almost an hour has passed, both Freddie’s and Joan’s hands cramping, but they didn’t care. They wanted to make this slow, to make it last and have it ingrained in Regina’s and Brianna’s minds. To show them, how much they cared about them and how they would do anything for them.

Regina threw her head back against the pillow, a long, stretched-out moan leaving her lips as her orgasm washed through her, soft but somehow still strong, wrapping her entire body and mind in a silky fog ad her hips slowly circled back up against Joan’s fingers, until they stopped, slowly sinking down against the bed to rest.

Brianna needed some more time, but then she came too, when Freddie pressed a finger against her clit while she thrusted back in again. She clenched down on the fingers, hard, squeezing them like she wanted to keep them there forever, before her muscles finally relaxed, her body going limp and pliant.

Freddie gently, slowly pulled her fingers out, taking off the glove and turning it inside out to not get anything on the floor where she threw it. They could take the trash out later.

Regina was laying on her side, Joan spooning her from behind, pressing small butterfly kisses against her shoulder. Freddie gently pushed Brianna until she rolled onto her side too, facing Regina. She snuggled up behind her, wrappig one arm around her waist.

"Do you two believe us now? That we love you, and you belong here with us?” Freddie asked with a soft smile, nuzzling Brianna’s thick curls.

"Yeah.” Regina chuckled, yawning softly. She pressed a little kiss onto the tip of Brianna’s nose and then rested their foreheads together. Brianna smiled, looking into those gorgeous, sky blue eyes.

"Yes.” She said too, eyes drooping a little with sleepiness. She smiled warmly, when she saw Regina’s eyes already fluttering close.

"I love you.” Joan said, face breaking out into the brightest smile they’ve ever seen. Freddie giggled happily.

"I love you.”

"I love you.” Brianna said quietly, her heart fluttering with warmth.

Regina was already half-asleep, but she murmured a "Mhmmhm…Love ya.”

Falling asleep in each other’s arms after almost an entire month of cold dread and pain keeping them apart was a feeling so rewarding, they would never had exchanged it for anything.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached our final destination, and I'm going out with a bang (yes, that means smut :D)
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who travelled along with me on this journey, you guys are the real champions, I love You!! <3

All the frustration, all the pain and anger and trauma, that they were forced to go through in the past few months seemed to be paying off, eventually.

They returned back to the stage, the crowd going wild upon seeing Brianna back and healthy again, making the guitarist blush happily. She hasn’t been forgotten, like she dreaded on so many nights she spent awake at the hospital. She mattered, to the fans, to her girlfriends. This was a really, really amazing feeling and to be honest, she deserved it after everything that has happened to her and them.

Their relationship was back on track too, now that they didn’t have terrible things happening to them that could turn them into the most frustrated, angriest version of themselves. Finally Brianna seemed to catch up on the fact, that she was an equal member there, and she should’ve never, ever had to feel like she didn’t belong there with them. Regina also managed to make peace with herself; since her girlfriends all forgave her, she realized it was time to forgive herself as well.

And as the drummer looked back on their journey, to everything that has ever happened to them, the good, the bad, the ugly and the beautiful, she knew right away, what she had to do. She loved them so much. They made her into a better person, were there for her even when she didn’t feel like she deserved it. Regina knew, that if she ever wanted to spend the rest of her life with someone, it was these three idiots.

"What’s this about?” Joan asked suspiciously, arching an eyebrow. The table was all set, warm flames of candles dancing in the early evening breeze. Regina has ordered take-out (this was definitely for the better, since she could cause a real catastrophe in the kitchen) and bought red wine, putting everything out on the table nicely. Joan had half the mind to scold her for blowing their budget on this way too extra dinner, but she swallowed it down when she saw how nervous the blonde was, chewing on her nails, cheeks flushed.

"I just wanted to make a little surprise for you.” Regina answered, voice uncharacteristically small.

"Does someone have a birthday? God, I’m so awful at remembering important dates.” Freddie groaned, the wheels in her head turning so loud it was almost audible. But no matter how much she churned her brain, she couldn’t come up with anything that could have explained Regina’s strange behaviour.

"Is there something you’re not telling us?” Brianna asked, really trying for her voice not to sound accusatory but rather soft. She didn’t want to scare the blonde even more, since she already looked like she was about to either cry or pass out.

"Oh my god! Did we get you pregnant?” Joan joked, making all of them, even the very anxious Regina laugh.

"I doubt it.” Regina answered with a small smile, then took a deep breath and gestured towards the table.

"Please sit.”

They obliged, shooting concerned looks towards the drummer, then looking at each other questioningly, hoping maybe one of them could understand what was going on, but of course, no one seemed to have a clue. Regina was weirdly secretive, but Freddie comforted herself with the thought, that if she was about to, let’s say, break up with them, she probably wouldn’t have fussed around so much, especially not going as far as to prepare a romantic dinner for them.

Regina served them all the food, not letting any of them put anything on their plates without her aid, filling their glasses up with the expensive looking and tasting wine to the brim.

They let her do that, not asking any more questions, but they were still clearly very much confused about her antics. This whole thing was getting weirder and weirder with each passing second.

All four of them ate in silence, and Regina could feel their eyes on her, burning holes into her skull, making her even more nervous than before. She wanted to chicken out, she really did, but then she was hit by a new sense of determination. No, she is doing it. Tonight.

She waited until everyone finsihed, and then spoke up:

"So, there’s something that I have to tell you.”

A heavy silence descended down upon them, now she really had their attention, even moreso than before. She could see the mix of concern and anticipation in their eyes, as they kept looking at her, waiting for her to continue. She took a deep breath.

"Well, more like…ask you.”

Her fingers shook as she reached into the little bag she hid under her chair, but she deliberately kept the things she pulled out of it out of her girlfriends’ sights.

"I love you. I love all of you so much. You’re the best things that happened to me in quite a while.”

They all smiled, and her heart nearly melted. She could feel tears gather in her eyes, even though she promised herself she wasn’t gonna cry.

"I am so glad that we found each other. You’re my best friends, and my lovers, and my bandmates, all bundled up in three amazing people. I don’t know, what I did to deserve you, but here we are. You make me so happy, and…these terrible things that happened a few months ago…I was so scared that I was gonna lose you. I wouldn’t have survived if that actually happened. I cannot imagine my life without you, not after everything we’ve been through. And I…well, I hope I’m not alone with this.”

She chuckled nervously, letting out another shaky breath. It felt like ages have passed before she gathered up enough courage to put the four tiny velvet boxes that she fished out of her bag on the table, opening them one by one, revealing four simple, golden rings.

"So, uhm…will you marry me? I mean…will we marry each other? I know that technically we’ve been in a real relationship for about half a year, so it seems early, but like when you’re with the right people you just know, I guess. And well, it’s not like it would be a real thing, and…”

She didn’t get to finish her monologue, because she was swept up into a huge group embrace, essentially being yanked out of her chair and onto her feet by her three girlfriends, who were now smothering her face in kisses, a few tears (coming from Freddie, probably) smeared across her cheeks in the process.

"Is that a yes?” Regina laughed, her own tears finally spilling out, running down her cheeks freely.

"What do you think?” Joan laughed, grabbing her face in both her hands. Brianna was literally shaking from happiness next to her, and just as she guessed, Freddie was sobbing.

"Darling, this is so…we love you so much!” The singer wailed, throwing her arms around her neck and wrapping her into a tight hug. Regina chuckled, patting her back softly.

"Don’t hog me, babe. We need to do this officially.”

This made Freddie finally release her. Regina pulled out the first ring, holding it in between her fingers, smiling at Freddie.

"Freddie Mercury. Will you marry us?”

"Yes, darling, yes!” Freddie laughed wetly, reaching out her hand so Regina could put the ring on her finger. 

"You can kiss the first bride.” Joan laughed, and Regina complied, pressing her lips against Freddie’s softly. 

Joan was the next one, already grinning when Regina stood before her with the ring.

"Joan Rita Deacon. Will you marry us?”

"Yes.” The bassist breathed out, immadiately being pulled into a deep kiss by the drummer.

Regina then took the third ring, smiling up at Brianna.

"Brianna Harriett May. Will you marry us?”

"Yes, of course.” They kissed, Brianna gently stroking Regina’s soft cheeks.

"Who should do the honor?” Joan asked, gesturing towards the last ring and Regina’s hand.

"You could put it on her finger and we could ask her together.” Brianna suggested, and everyone seemed fond of the idea.

"Alright then, on three.” Joan started. "One, two, three…”

"Regina Madelaine Taylor, will you marry us?” They didn’t quite manage to do it at the same time, making Regina laugh. She looked all of them over, and she felt like her heart is gonna burst with love.

"Hell yes.” Joan pulled the ring onto her finger then kissed her deeply, hands cradling the back of her head. Then they all took turns sealing their ’marriage’ with kisses, making sure no one gets left out. When they were finished they just took each other in, grinning madly. Freddie had to ruin the moment of course, with a cheeky remark:

"I heard married sex is really good.”

Brianna chuckled, pulling her into a deep kiss, her tongue dancing along the singer’s languidly. Joan’s lips were on Regina’s in an instant as well, grinning against her mouth.

"Maybe we should go and find out if that’s true.”

They were inside their bedroom in a flash, quickly undressing each other. Joan suddenly brushed up against Brianna , looking at her with a cheeky grin.

"I believe you said something about wanting to try and dominate these lovely ladies with me. Is that correct?”

The guitarist blushed profusely, but she nodded coyly.

"I thought our first night as wives was going to be gentle love-making, and yet…I’m not complaining, though.” Regina grinned, squeaking when she was pushed down on the bed by Joan.

"I don’t wanna hear any complaining…only our names when you scream them.” Joan husked, grabbing Regina’s hands, pinning them above her head. She looked up at Brianna, who was standing there a little uncertainly.

"Come on, Bri. Freddie is all yours to play with, right, Munchkin?”

Freddie nodded with dark eyes, biting her lip and looking up at Brianna from under her lashes.  
"That’s right. All yours.” She purred, standing on the tip of her toes to kiss her deeply, playfully nipping at her lower lip to rile her up. Brianna gathered up some courage and pushed Freddie onto the bed like Joan did with Regina, and the look on Freddie’s face told her that she was definitely on the right path.

She climbed on top of her, arousal already pooling between her legs at the gorgeous sight of Freddie spreading her legs for her, while Joan was sucking on Regina’s neck next to her, hands still pinning her down.

"Remember how you fingered me so good, the first time we slept together?” Freddie husked, reaching up to gently caress Brianna’s cheeks. The guitarist nodded, smiling fondly at the memory.

"How about we repeat that?”

"Good idea.” Joan agreed, inspecting the dark marks on Regina’s neck with a satisfied smirk. "I could eat your pussy. Remember how wet you were when I had you in the bathroom of that club?”

Regina moaned at her words, thighs falling apart invitingly.

"Oh, yes.”

"Would you like that, huh? Me sucking on your beautiful clit and making you feel so good with my tongue? Eat you out until you’re a begging mess?”

Regina whined, high in her throat, moaning out a little ’yes.’

Brianna was observing the scene, ingraining the way Joan talked dirty so smoothly into her brain. She could do this too. She took a deep breath, looking down at Freddie.

"And what about you? Do you…do you want me to fuck you?”

Freddie moaned, a little louder than she usually would at dirty words, but she wanted Brianna to feel wanted, to be confident enough to ravish her like Freddie wanted her to do.

Brianna shuddered by the sound Freddie made, entire body filling with electricity.

"You want my fingers, baby? Deep inside you, turning you inside out? You want me to pound you so hard you won’t be able to move the next day?”

Her words managed to make even Joan let out an appreciative little hum, and Brianna felt herself grow confident. The more she talked, the more she got into it. It was easier than she imagined.

"Tell me, Freddie. Is that what you want?”

"Yes…”

"Alright, then. I want to take you from behind. On all fours for me, baby.”

Freddie’s moan was genuine now, as she rolled onto her front, pushing herself up on her elbows and knees, looking back at Brianna expectantly.

They heard Regina moan next to them, and they could see that Joan was already between her thighs, tongue plunging inside her wet opening, hands coming up to grab her tit and roll her hard nipples between her fingers.

Freddie was so caught up in the gorgeous sight of Regina being pleasured by Joan’s mouth that she was totally taken aback when the first finger entered her. She let out a loud moan, clenching around the digit.

Brianna draped herself across her back, pressing a kiss onto her shoulderblade.

"Good, isn’t it?”

"Yes…”

"Want more?”

"God, yes!”

Brianna slipped in a second finger, giving a few moments for Freddie to get accustomed to the stretch before she started pumping into her.

Regina wrapped her thighs around Joan’s head, throwing her head back against the pillow, one hand scrambling to lace her fingers with Freddie’s. Joan was sucking on her clit rhythmically, humming softly, making amazing vibrations run all over her lower body.

The two fingers inside Freddie sped up, fucking her deep and hard, aiming straight at her G-spot. The singer thrusted her hips back, meeting Brianna’s merciless thrusts. Brianna’s free hand cupped Freddie’s breast, brushing her nipple teasingly.

"Good girl…” Brianna breathed out. It was strange, to be on the giving end of that compliment, but she liked the way it tasted on her tongue.

Joan felt so proud of her, essentially grinning into Regina’s pussy before she started fucking her with her tongue, fingers pinching her sensitive nipples, coaxing beautiful moans and whines out of the drummer.

Freddie was panting heavily, pushing her hips up higher and backwards, desperately clenching around the long fingers to drive them in deeper.

"You’re so hot like this, you’re taking my fingers so well…beg for it.”  
Joan let out a moan into Regina, her own arousal throbbing between her legs. Brianna proved to be a really good student.

"Please…” Freddie moaned, her entire body moving backwards against the guitarist’s hand. "Fuck me harder, please, I want you…”

Brianna picked up her pace again, her fingers pistoning in-and-out of her wife wildly, making obscene, squelching sounds.

Regina came with a loud shriek after a particularly delicious twist of Joan’s tongue that finally sent her over the edge. Freddie soon followed her, sobbing out Brianna’s name, her orgasm exploding inside her.

Brianna barely pulled out before she was tackled onto her back by Joan, the bassists climbing on top of her, her ass to Brianna’s face, her own head disappearing between the guitarist’s legs, tongue lapping at her abandoned, throbbing clit.

Brianna whined, lifting her own head to suck at Joan’s vagina that hovered above her face, shaking when the bassist moaned into her.

Freddie and Regina cuddled up to each other, and to be honest, they could have cum again by the sight of Brianna and Joan 69ing, if they weren’t too fucked out for that. So instead, they simply resorted to watching them with hungry eyes.

The two brunettes came almost literally at the same time, rolling off of each other, panting harshly. Freddie and Regina slid closer to them, the four wives snuggling up to each other, not caring about sweat and wetness smearing everywhere in the slightest.

Why would they?

They were happy, married, and in love with each other, in a band that definitely had potential to be the best in the entire world one day.

What else should have mattered?

They whispered quiet ’I love you’s to each other, before they fell into a deep, contented sleep in each other’s arms, the last ray of the downing sun glimmering on the four golden rings.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback (but only constructive criticism!) is very much appreciated!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr at  
bambirex, which is my main blog
> 
> or,
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests and prompts about fem!Queen!


End file.
